


Rift in my Mind

by AnonymousBathroomConfessionals



Series: Rifts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Scarring, Mentally Unhinged, Panic Attacks, Wolves Are His Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBathroomConfessionals/pseuds/AnonymousBathroomConfessionals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yvon Lavellan loses his clan to the Conclave and is bestowed with a mysterious green mark that grants him control over the giant portal to the Fade in the sky, he fights through his mental setbacks to have the Inquisition prevail against the Elder One faster and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New FIrst

**Author's Note:**

> In order to make the underage character equal to Corypheus, he is seriously overpowered. At the beginning of the piece, he is already almost equal to him. So further training only makes him more powerful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly forgive any writing errors, I have no beta.  
> All pre-created characters and pre-established world devices belong to Bioware only.

I reached towards the woman with my hand. I wanted to get out of here and she seemed to be the only way out.

But when my left hand touched hers, pain arced through it. And then I staggered forwards, before everything turned dark.

*****

One common misconception is that a Keeper's Apprentices are chosen based on the order in which they were born - because usually, that is the case. Experience counts as a major factor in a mage's control, after all. A spell repeated over and over can eventually be scrutinized for mistakes and points for improvement. 

But when was the last time anything was normal for me?

Clan Lavellan was the first in a long time to have a teen as a First while there were older other apprentices. I was twelve when I was granted the rank, much to the ire of the First at the time - Shirin. She grew to be incredibly crude in her mannerisms towards me, something which I could only believe I deserved. When I was younger, and she was nothing else to me but my older sister, she would speak up to hours at length with excitement about what a First would do, how she was most trusted, and how Keeper Dreyniri taught her the secrets of Elven magic. 

That changed the day I turned twelve. Oh, I could never forget the day my sister started to hate me.

******

Dreams were nice. My mind would dream up all sorts of random beings, apparitions that seemed to have a life of their own as they led me to locked doors and demanded that I open them. Opening the doors always took a lot of effort and left me exhausted, at which I often wondered if my dreams were more than just that; but asking Shirin only caused her to purse her lips and say nothing.

So when I woke up on my birthday, I felt a slight headache. The apparitions had told me this was almost the last door, that full freedom was close at hand, and I drew amusement from them. But Shirin, her comforting presence, soothed the discomfort away.

"Shathe irlahnash, Yvon." she smiled, and kissed my forehead.

I smiled wider than I remember smiling in a year. "Ma'seranas, Shirin."

She clicked her tongue and raised an eyebrow. "Remember the new rule about speaking?"

I frowned, and struggled to remember the right words as I sat up. "But it hard!" I wailed, throwing my hands in the air.

She laughed airily and tapped a finger against my nose. "It is hard." she corrected. "And you already know quite a bit - I taught you, after all." She said, a smug smile gracing her face. "Just try to think more before you speak and piece it up better. if we are to speak for all elves in Ferelden, we must be as approachable as possible."

I pouted, but thought up the sentence before speaking. "I can not see why we must speak common tongue when we represent Elves." I said in heavily accented words. "We be as culturous as possible."

"Should be." she corrected with a sniff. "Culturous isn't a word."

"Is!" I countered, grinning.

"Is not." She corrected, grinning in a similar way.

"Is!" I repeated, pouting.

She laughed. "Go freshen up in the waterfall, then we shall visit the Keeper for Mythal's blessing."

The keeper? I felt new excitement. "Can we really?!"

"Of course, it is your birthday, yes?" she smiled, getting up from the cot and walking to the drape that acted as our door. "Hurry up, birthday blessings are best received as soon as one wakes."

I grinned as I stood up and reached for my clothes. The clan seamstress Cilinda had gifted me a new set of garments, a bottle-green set of leggings with a slightly lighter green kurta, playing it's part as well as that of a coat with ease. I grabbed my new clothes as ran for the creek, making sure to thank everyone who wished me. 

I nimbly jumped from branch to branch, taking to the trees when the path turned away from the waterfall. This was not very difficult, for my friends and I often played in the trees, giving me the practice I needed. Where there were no handholds or stepping branches, the trees bent for me, and I whispered a thank you to each of them. Trees often helped me in various ways, sometimes rapidly bearing fruit when I was hungry, or vines reaching out to grasp me from a sudden fall, and I took it for their kindness. After all, trees lived too, didn't they?

After washing up, I donned my clothes and combed my moon white hair as I usually did, combing it all towards my left side. When it dried, it would spike up, and I preferred it in that direction, having shaved the length of five fingers off from my hairline around my right ear in new fashion. I gazed at my bright green eyes (which the keeper had, on many occasions, compared to the energies of the fade) in the water before remembering the keeper and doubling back.

I was running on the way back, fast because of anticipation, but I froze when I heard a foreign voice yelling, then other sounss of battle and dismay. I faltered, then doubled my speed when I noticed smoke rising in the direction I was headed.

Our camp was on fire.

Humans and dwarves in leather armor were raining arrows on the elven warriors, whose shields only barely held up against the rain of metal. Keeper Dreyniri was holding most of the ones with swords away from the women and children with powerful nature magic, while Shirin and her apprentice-in-arms Hyriam, were maintaining barriers around them.  
Shirin's eyes fell over my pale form almost instantly. 

"Yvon! Run!" she screamed, but I was too much in shock. 

Memories came rushing back at me more than anything as I crumpled on the ground. A similar attack all those years ago had taken my parents away from me - then it was a group of bandit shemlen raiding us for loot. Now, we were under attack again. Why would they not leave us alone? Why do they kill so selfishly? Were our lives so incredibly worthless?

"Yvon!" Keeper Dreyniri screamed, and a split second later I saw why. Two shemlen with swords were running right towards me.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed, and a powerful wave of telekinetic energy rippled outwards from me. The Shemlen momentarily froze, and fighting ceased.

I stood and broke into a run.

I tried my best to recall my sword fighting training, but then I noticed an inconvenience - I had nothing in my hands ... I needed a weapon. But my usual wooden practice sword and shield was neither helpful, nor anywhere in my reach. So I charged the men in front of me with nothing in my hands, wishing I had a weapon.

A glowing bright green sword materialized in my grasp, and I didn't pay any attention as to where it came from, before slashing at the offenders. The weapon slipped right through their shields and protection, and I heard a sickening swish as flesh was cut through. Rich red blood dripped like a flowing stream from underneath their armor, and they fell with a thud.

"MAGE!" one of the men yelled, and all attention turned to me. Arrows left their bows and made for me like panthers in a run, but slipped right through me, not harming me in the slightest, but tickling me and shredding my clothes all the same. I felt wetness on my face as I broke into a run and began slicing through the ranks like they were naught but air, and I a halla ablaze.

I wasn't thinking. I just kept leaping and slashing. Occasionally, lightning shot down from the sky to strike them, and I found myself encased in perfect rock armor at some point, but I didn't stop.

My mother was killed in her mid thirties, like my father in his forties. Even though Shirin always took care of me like both parents rolled into one, I missed them all the same. I knew what it felt like to lose family. These Shemlen were attacking my clan in lethal ways... I would not allow another member of the clan to lose anyone that way, no one would suffer the same pain I did.

So I kept leaping and slashing. My sword was not not stained with blood even though I slashed through necks and heads and limbs alike, not even flinching at the agonized screams. After I dealt with the forward attackers, ignoring the one contesting Keeper Dreyniri, I ran towards the few who tried to run. However, instead of feeling ground under my feet, I felt a sudden rush of speed and arcing electricity all over my body, before I found myself in front of the would-be-escapees, all but in one mini-second.

I only stopped my attacks when there was one man left. I could feel the blood as heaviness on my tattered clothes, as if it were on my skin, but I was not bothered. I loosened my grip on the sword and it dissipated into tiny flakes of glowing green that flew away from me. 

No one approached me as I laid a hand on the Shemlen's shoulder, which proved slightly difficult as I was half his height. So instead, I pleaded the trees around me and expressed my gratitude when vines shot out of the ground and grasped his limbs, pulling him into a kneeling position on the ground.

"I will ask you once, Shemlen," I whispered, for I could not trust my voice not to quaver, "why did you attack us?"

He stared at me with wide eyes for a second before gasping and stammering out his answer, "W-we wer-were hired." 

I waited for more, but when he didn't continue, I requested the restraints be.... tightened. He screamed when his hands were pulled to the ground, forcing him to arch his back while his knees were still held to the ground. 

"By whom?" I asked, crouching to speak directly into his ear.

"I DONT KNOW!" he screamed. "I DONT KNOW I SWEAR"

I requested he be dealt more pain, and almost smiled when tall brown thorns sprouted from the vines around his wrists and lower legs. A loud scream pierced the air.

"Yvon! Stop that this instant!" I heard someone say, and then finally turned towards the crowd that was my clan.

They were staring, eyes wide and mouths open. The children, my friends, were hiding behing their mothers or fathers, and in union all of them stood behind Keeper Dreyniri. 

They were afraid of me. 

That did not bother me, and I did not know if it should.

The brown haired Elven Keeper jogged to where I was standing. Her hazel eyes regarded me with a piercing gaze. "This is not the way of clan Lavellan."

"Keeper Dreyniri." I greeted, and bowed. "Keeper, I believe desperate times called for desperate measures. The shemlen outnumbered all of us at least three for each one of us." I did not know how I suddenly had to problem speaking in common tongue, but shelved that matter for later scrutiny.

The Keeper raised my form up straight with a hand on my shoulder. "You did well today, Dah'len, that much is not in question. I spoke of the torture you are putting this soul through."

I felt confusion, yet allowed no frown on my face as I spoke, "Keeper, unless we know of the source of danger, how are we to eradicate it?"

Her hazel eyes bored into mine. "Tell me, Yvon, do you know why we tip our arrows in numbing poison?"

I nodded. "Yes, Keeper, we do it so that the death of the animal we hunt is as painless as possible."

"Do you know why we do that?" she asked, and flicked her hand, but nothing happened. She frowned.

"Yes, Keeper. We allow a painless death for we have been granted another creature's life in order to improve our own, so we must at least give them a painless passing - the sin of murder is masked with generosity." I answered in monotone. What happened to my voice?

"Does this Shemlen have life?" she asked, and flicked her hand again. Again, nothing happened. 

"Yes, Keeper." I answered. 

She bent down and tugged at the vines with her hand, then closed her eyes in concentration. Still, nothing happened. "Then if you are to end it, end it painlessly."

"But Keeper-" I tried.

"I will not hear any more on this" She said, then looked up at me. "What magic have you used, dah'len? I can not cause these vines to recede."

"Magic?" I asked, only more confused now. "No, Keeper, I simply asked the trees to help me."

Her eyebrows almost touched her hairline. "You can talk to trees?"

"Yes, Keeper." I affirmed. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Anything but, dah'len. The trees have never responded to another human being for three hundred years. Either they have chosen you special, or you have an innate grasp of nature magic."

"But I am not a mage, Keeper." I clarified, and silently pleaded the trees to release the man. I thanked them when they did.

"Yvon." she sighed, and stood. "The weapon you wielded was condensed spirit energy. The armor you wore was rock. The lightning that shot down from the sky with no storm was on your call. Do not tell me you are not a mage."

My passive expression finally crumbled away into a mask of horror.

"Free him, my child, and then, I believe we have a lot to talk about." she said, grim, and left my side to return to the rest of the clan.

Free him? FREE him? He hand his Shemlen friends attacked our clan. He and his Shemlen friends almost killed some of us. He could not be free-

Wait.

I would free him, alright.

I walked to his shuddering form and remembered the shimmering feel of my sword, almost smiling when it materialized in my dominant right hand - it made me feel complete.

So it was with a smug sense of satisfaction that I brought it down on the wounded Shemlen's neck.

*****

I was named the new First that very hour, demoting Shirin and Hyriam each to a fall in rank.

My sister didn't speak to me for the next several weeks. Eventually, I left the tent we shared and used rock and leaves to build a shelter near the outskirts of camp. Fellow clan members avoided me like the Black Plague. My friends refused to even come near me, which worked as well because Keeper Dreyniri took most of the waking hours to tutor me in the ways of the fade. She finally explained that my dreams about opening doors were spirits unlocking my own potential. She taught me how to refine my spells, eventually leading to my mastery of nature, primal (which included earth and electricity), healing, and my spirit sword. I realized that the trees indeed didn't speak to me. It was my own prowess seeping into them and drawing them out. That hurt me a bit.

Two years later, at age fourteen, she introduced me to Spirit-Healing, which was a highly amplified version of normal healing by using the help of spirits of Nurturing, and the following year was spent in mastering the art. When an infected giant spider brought a disease to the clan, Keeper Dreyniri refused to help, and made me singlehandedly heal almost the entire clan in one day from the fatally aggressive disease. She later said that it was a test of faith from the gods, and although I doubted her reasoning, I held to silence on the matter.

Half a year later, she decided to introduce the opposing elements to my studies. Fire and ice both proved difficult to master - ice even more so that fire. Yet, drawing inspiration from primal forces, even though they were nothing alike. However, the grasp of control for rock and ice were both similar, as were fire and electricity. I managed to weave the spells as she described, but it took the better part of two year. 

She said that the more knowledge I had the better, for Elves in these hard times, more protection was always better. However, she pointed out that the rate at which I was progressing was far faster than anything she had ever seen or heard of. 

At least she was happy with the results.


	2. A Stranded Templar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Yvon's first love.

The next interesting part of my life came as soon as I had mastered the elements sometime after my sixteenth year alive.

*****

It was a test, the Keeper said. I was not to return to camp until I gathered Royal Elfroot from the growth across the valley, almost touching the mountains near the Hinterlands. So I gathered cloth and left.

At first it was boring. There was no one with me, as Keeper Dreyniri demanded this of me alone. I was used to not having many to talk to, but the Keeper usually kept me company. She had grown to be more of a mother than a teacher, a behavior she attributed to me not needing a stern teacher to help me progress. 

However, right now, only the chirping of birds and soft winds kept me company.I ensured no one was following me before I began to sing. It was a habit I developed during Spirit Healing training - when I felt alone or bored, I'd start to sing. I made sure to keep this tidbit of information from everyone, even the keeper, for I feared they would laugh at me for not being good enough. I sang alone, to the trees even though they probably were not listening, and to the animals who wandered near the edge of our camp - fennecs and squirrels were abundant. 

It started with gentle humming, then soft syllables, and once I ensured I was alone, I let my voice entirely lose. I hadn't sung loudly in a long time, and forgotten how good it felt.   
"I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting tired and I need something to-"

The rustling of leaves behind me caught my attention. I whirled at the sound, fingers open and ready to cast a spell or materialize my sword. My eyes scanned the green around me avidly, and froze when it landed on dirty white fur. The beast approached me with wearily, and stopped a few feet in front of me. 

We both were frozen that way for a while, eyes boring into each other. It had bronze eyes bordered in thick black, as if adorned in black liner. They made those intelligent orbs stand out even more against the white fur, whose radiance was dulled with mud. Since when did wolves get that large? Even on all fours, the wolf could easily be taller than the Keeper, every feature large enough to match it's height. It's ears stood, right one twitching slightly when I raised an eyebrow. 

Finally I relaxed my stance, and it raised it's head.

"Are you lost?" I asked it, when I finally decided it wasn't going to harm me unprovoked.

It tilted it's head at an angle. Ears twitching. What was that, a yes or no? Was it even intelligent enough to understand me? Was this one of the Keeper's tests? I was confused, but kept my face expressionless.

"Fine, then. Be that way." I said, and turned and resumed walking. 

For a while, I walked in silence, listening for the rhythmic thudding paws of the beast behind me, and wasn't dissappointed. I didn't bother to think about it's presence anymore as I focused on the path. The journey was totally perhaps four days long, two days back and two forth, so there was plenty of time to sort it out later.  
I eventually began singing again, and slowed my fast pace to a more leisurely one. the beast came up to me and nudged my hand from below. I let my hand fall over it's lowered head and patted it's head absentmindedly. 

"What's your name?" I asked, even though I probably wouldn't get an answer.

It only rumbled lightly in response. 

I sighed as I ducked a bit and observed hat lay between it's legs without embarrassment. "Cmon, boy. You must have a name." I played a little, scratching lightly behind his ear.

The wolf closed his eyes and tilted his head to allow my fingers easier access. 

"Well, that just won't do now, will it?" I said for banter. "You need a name."

So we walked in companionable silence. My mind pondered a name for my new friend while I finally gave into the urge and began to sing. The wolf seemed to enjoy the sound as it let out a happy yip and what could only be interpreted as a grin. We shared berries from the trees as food.

By the time night fell, we were more than halfway through even at the slow pace we had. The moonlight filtered through the green canopy above us. The wolf laid on the ground and I used his body for a pillow. His fur was soft even though it was dirty, and I decided to wash us both the moment we came across a body of water. I took to talking to the wolf, even though I only got growls and barks as answer. I told him about me, about Shirin, and about my friends who all but deserted me.

In a long time, I finally didn't feel alone.

When I woke up the next day from dreams where I explored the fade with the spirits of compassion, friendship, and kindness who had helped me with unlocking my potential, it was not to noiselessness.

The wolf had jerked and stood, eyes scanning the trees, and waking me up in the process.

"Help." someone said. It was weak and muted, and the plea came from directly ahead. 

The wolf growled as I summoned my sword. "Who goes there?"

Silence. 

I looked at the wolf, who looked at me, and we both crept forward cautiously.

We came upon a man fallen near a river. I dissipated my sword and ran to him, turning him over and casting a quick revitalizing spell, growing only slightly cautious at his Templar armor. He coughed and spluttered, and I allowed him a drink of water from my canteen while supporting his head. When he nodded mid-gulp, I pulled the mouth of the bottle away from his.

The blonde looked to be in his mid thirties going by his complexion, or early forties if one paid attention to the crooked nose, being accommodating. He was tan, as were all those who worked for honest coin. Blue eyes stared at me, then widening in surprise with a gasp. He had a stubble, as if he hadn't shaved in a few days - I daresay it suited him. Then his eyes fell on something behind me and he reached for his sword.

"Stand aside, miss." he said cautiously, and I turned to catch him weary of the wolf.

"There is no need to fear. He is my friend." I said, and laid a gentle hand on his sword hand.

His eyes shifted between me and the wolf intently. "Are you sure, miss?"

"One, I am male." I pointed out, standing and offering him a hand. "Second, yes. His name is Lunas." It was one of the last names I went through, and guessed it fit perfectly. As if in acknowledgement, the wolf padded forward and licked me from chin to hairline. I allowed a smile before wiping my face with the free hand.

The Templar took my hand ans stood. "I'm sorry, er.."

"Yvon." I said, but offered him no smile. "What brings a Templar to the Hinterlands?"

"I am camped with others quite the ways far." he explained, and smiled a sheepish smile. "I came this far hunting for game."

I sighed and pulled my hand out of his grasp. "These lands are dangerous, Shemlen. Bears roam here that only take kindly to Elves, and I dare say a lone Templar isn't equipped to deal with even one."

His expression faltered. "I am more than capable of handling myself." he said, before shaking his head and smiling. "I am Jackson Tyrell, second son of Lord Kyle Tyrell the Sec-"

I simply turned and walked away.

After a few seconds, he called out "Wait!" and jogged up to me even though I didn't pause. "Allow me to accompany you."

My eyes snapped to his in immediate suspicion, but I didn't stop. "Why?"

"It is only normal for a warrior to return a gesture!" he said incredulously.

"'Tis not a favor, Shemlen." I said, waving my hand in his direction. Lunas silently stalked next to me with his eyes straight ahead. "Do not treat it as such."

"But I must!" he insisted. "It is unspoken code!"

"Then you owe me a favor. I will remember that." I snapped in annoyance. "It cane be redeemed at a later date, now leave me be."

The Shem made no inclination of moving from my side as he walked forward to match my pace. Lunas rumbled slightly, and I patted his side in reassurance. 

The Shemlen was quiet. He said next to nothing, only unnecessarily cautioning me when we came to steep declines or dangerous territory. I would most certainly not speak first, so more than two hours we walked in silence, until we chanced across a river.

The water was clear and cool to touch, so I turned to Lunas and grinned. "Let's have a bath, shall we?"

The wolf yipped and crouched before leaping straight into the water, splashing me and the Shemlen in cool water.

"It's cold!" the shmlen complained, wiping water from his face. His expression was so bewildered I couldn't keep myself from laughing. The forgotten sound rang through the forest, yet I couldn't stop. I bent over, still trembling from humorous vibrations.

He seemed shocked for a moment, a look of awe entering his eyes, before he narrowed them. "It's not funny!"

"Your face was." I pointed out, and lifted my satchel over my head. "Care for a swim?"

"No, thank you, it's too cold." the Shemlen said, expression stiff.

"Cool water helps fatigue." I pointed out, and shrugged out of my sleeveless coat.

"That's the thing, I don't feel any." he said, the frowned, one metal-hugged hand coming to rest on his chin. "Now that I think of it, the headache bothering me is gone, and I was very certain I was near death back there, but I feel fine and I haven't even eaten anything."

"That would be my doing, I'm afraid." I said, and pulled away my leg wraps. "My revitalizing spells have been often known to do more than just heal injuries."

He froze. "You're a mage?"

I stopped and stared at him with cold eyes. "Yes. Problem?"

It was quiet for a few moments, besides the splashing sounds Lunas made with the water. 

"No." he finally said, then smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I came across as prejudiced."

"Most shem are." I pointed out, and lifted my shirt over my head. 

He gasped, but when my vision was shirt-free, he seemed composed. "I'm not." he said, then quickly asked, "You didn't cast any other spell on me though, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "If you don't trust me-"

"No no!" he said, raising his hand in defence. "I just asked."

"Well, no." I said, and turned for the water. Poor Shem didn't know what he was missing out on. 

When the water was up to my thighs, I dived.

It certainly was cold, yes, but it was also refreshing. I emerged near Lunas, who was standing easily in depth that would have me swim to stay up. I swam over to him ad started using my hands to wash him out as thoroughly as possible. 

I looked up at the shore to see the Shem removing his armor. Under the Templar regalia, he wore a simple shirt and button up pants. Didn't he feel hot? He bundled his gauntlets and breeches into his chest-piece, to which he then strapped his belt, fashioning a simple bag with practiced ease. 

I turned my attention back to Lunas. Why was the Shemlen so stubborn? 

There were now two oddities on what should have been a simple trip to retrieve a herb. Was this the Keeper's doing? She certainly seemed the sort to set up absurd tests, but even this seemed to go too far. A Templar? If she had a hand in this...

My thoughts were interrupted when water splashed, and I looked towards the Shemlen in alarm. He wasn't at the shore, but his clothes were. Then he suddenly popped up in front of me which cause me to yelp in surprise. I swatted at him involuntarily, hitting his chest. He was.... very hard. He was very well built, but that came as a given when one is a Templar. Absolutely no fat is tolerated. 'Makes you lazy', they say.

He mocked a hurt expression. "Wow, I'm so hurt."

I blushed furiously at my show of weakness and turned my attention back to Lunas. "You're not s stubborn as I thought."

He sighed. "You're right. The water is refreshing. But not almost as refreshing as it's sights."

Did he imply... no he couldn't possibly...

"Can I..." he trailed, reaching for Lunas.

I shrugged. "He chooses his friends, not me. You'll just have to try and find out." I smirked, and swam around to wash his other side. "Unless you're afraid, of course."

"I'm not afraid..." he whispered more to himself, perhaps in reassurance? But he circled around to come stand at the same side I was. "Here goes nothing." he sighed, and drenched his hands in water before reaching to run his fingers through Lunas's fur.

Lunas didn't react, paws tracing patterns in the water.

"That's a good sign." I said, and put my hand over his and ran it through the fur more thoroughly. "Like that."

He swallowed and nodded, copying my movements until the fur was unstained white. 

"I think you climb on top." he suddenly said.

I blushed furiously at the dirtier implication of that line. "Ex- excuse me?" I choked out.

"I think you should wash his back, so climb on top of him." he clarified, laughing. His voice was deep, and his laughter was a pleasant baritone. "What did you think?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, still blushing, and tried to climb the wolf. Lunas yipped happily and lowered himself, but I still couldn't get up (Oh, Mythal).

"Allow me." he said, and carelessly wound his hands around me and lifted me up. 

I was too stunned for a minute, but made haste to climb. His skin was rough, yet warm despite the cold water. "Are you running a fever?" I asked hesitantly, running my hands through fur.

"I should be asking you that..." he grumbled. "You're hot."

I blushed. "Wh- what?"

"Your temperature is high." he clarified with another laugh. "You have a dirty mind." he accused.

"Hardly." I scoffed, still blushing.

When the entire ordeal was over, Lunas looked pure white, every hint of brown washed away. So we waded ashore, and I lit a fire on something that looked suspriciously like the wreckage of a broken canoe. 

The Shemlen... Jackson, was it? He turned away from me when I was out of the water, and didn't turn back until I was fully clothed. It looked like he was trying to get his breath under control, which was quite outrageous. Seeing a semi-naked elf made him angry? How much did his prejudice rule him? My mind helpfully pointed out he was being friendly with me, so I ignored his little tantrum.

"I'm going to use magic, little Templar. Don't fear." I deadpanned, and he shot me an irritated look, at which I had to snicker. 

I concentrated on the earth under the river, and stomped once on the ground with my right foot, raising my hands. The ground trembled slightly as a line of perfectly straight rock emerged from the earth. Then I turned in the direction the water would flow and punched both my hands forward, where the rock fell away in a perfect arch, leaving only a stone bridge which one could easily believe was constructed.

Jackson's mouth was slightly agape. "I have never seen magic like that before.

"Because it's not normal magic." I offered with a shrug, walking. "I used earth elemental magic to raise rock, then used a slicing spell to cut away the exact shape."

"Slicing spell?" he asked, unsure, as he walked alongside me. 

I materialized my sword. "A spell similar to this, but I use air as a sharpened blade."

"Are you trained by a Knight-Enchanter?" he asked. Was that... approval in his voice?

"What?" 

"A Knight-Enchanter. What you're holding is a Spirit Blade, is it not?" he asked, then frowned. "But then, you'd need an enchanted hilt..."

"No." I shook my head slightly. "I don't know of what you speak, but this is an actual sword made of condensed spirit energy."

He fell into thought. "What fields of magic are you familiar with?"

And so we talked all about what I knew, him asking me to describe it all in detail - was it right to trust him so easily? When I told him I had proficiency in almost six fields, he seemed to lose whatever composure he had.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked. "You're just a beautiful spirit come to give my wandering soul a quiet farewell."

"No?" I trailed, but blushed at 'beautiful'. "Is it that rare?"

He scoffed. "The current Garnd Mage-Enchanter to the Fereldan Throne has proficiency in Arcane, Elements, and Healing. And supposedly, he's the most powerful in the country."

My eyes widened at that. "You're joking."

He laughed. "Now you know how I feel."

By nightfall, he knew more about me than anyone, except maybe Keeper Dreyniri or Shirin. He asked me questions and listened with full attention. I found myself enjoying his company, but maybe that was because of the absence of any friends for years. 

He proved worthless at survival. He picked all the wrong mushrooms to roast, the poisonous ones. After enough failures, I finally set to work and gathered food for us in the evening, cooking the mushrooms in my hand with summoned fire and handing it to him to eat as we walked.

We reached the clearing little after midnight. I counted seven Royal Elfroot plants, and decided to cut them off in the morning.

I took the same position I did the previous night, and fell asleep quickly. Talking was more exhausting than I thought.

I woke up surrounded by something warm and hard. The smell of wood was all around me, and I snuggled deeper into the inviting odor. THen I heard a heart beating, and my eyes snapped open to look at a cream shirt.

Why was I in Jackson's arms?

I tried my best to heave him off, whispering to Lunas for help too, but both of them were yet asleep. Jackson's arms were heavy, and I momentarily thought about using magic, before he stirred. He grumbled something about helping his mother which made me forget about the situation and laugh instead.

That was too much, however, and he gasped awake.

"Wha-?"he slurred, then close his eyes. Suddenly, they snapped open and looked down into mine.

I didn't know what to do. Awkward silence hung in the air, but neither of us broke eye contact. 

Then he broke the silence. "Good morning." he wished, and his voice was sure.

"Good morning." I returned the greeting, and gulped audibly. "I'm sor-"

"No, this wasn't your fault. You were shivering last nigh and I thought I'd warm you up." he explained, and smiled sheepishly. He looked so cute that way...

Wait what? Cute? What? When? Why?   
"Um" I said cleverly, and made move to sit up. He released me at once and sat up straight. "I'll get to work."

"Yeah, you do that." he said, nodding.

"Work is important." I said, for no reason. 

"More important than me." he nodded.

I froze. That kinda hurt, even though it shouldn't, not this soon. "Wait what? No-"

He smiled that sheepish smile again. "I didn't mean it like that, Yvon."

We stared into each other's eyes for a few more minutes, before Lunas yawned and startled us both out of our reveries. The wolf nudged my shoulder with his snout and licked my face, before doing the same to Jackson, who wiped the spit off on his sleeve.

I set to work immediately, carefully slicing the roots as well as the leaves, while Jackson went out to gather berries. Those were much safer a bet with him, and I didn't want him to die of poisoning. 

That was the first embrace I had in a very long time. That night was the first one where I didn't have a dream, as if something kept me from entering the fade. His warmth... it was addictive. I found myself craving for more.

So when the two big idiots returned, Jackson laughing and Lunas barking, I ran to Jackson and wound my arms around his neck. He froze at first, and I heard something fall to the floor, before he returned the gesture with a much tighter hug.

We held there for a while before he released me. I didn't even realized I was off the ground. I blushed heavily.

"I - uh, I'm done. I'll return to my clan now." I said, my eyes nervously counting the blades of grass at my feet.

"I'll come with you." he said surely, after a pause. "Can't expect you to walk back on your own now, can I?"

"I have Lunas." I blurted out without thinking.

He bowed his head. "Of course." he said, then whispered. "What was I thinking?" before raising his head and smiling a broken smile. "Sorry. I guess I'll leave."

He walked to his armor bundle near my own satchel and mat, and Lunas whined. The wolf walked towards the Templar halfway before looking at me and repeating the whine.

The tears in my eyes felt ridiculous. "Wait!" I yelled, and grabbed my satchel and the berries before running up to him.

His eyes were confused.

"I guess I need an escort back." I said, hesitantly, then more confidently added, "I mean, I can't expect you to survive through poisonous mushrooms, can I?"

His eyes widened before smiling brilliantly. "True."

So we walked.

Unlike before, our fingers were wound together, and neither of us looked each other in the eye.

Lunas was the only one who made any kind of sound, barking at random birds and animals, or yipping at Jackson and I when he bounded off into the trees and came back dirtier. 

I roasted mushrooms for us at lunch, but we still didn't speak. He did frown when I ate only two small ones, but didn't comment.

Eventually night came, and as today was without distractions, we went more than half the way. I would be at home tomorrow, and everything would go back to normal.

I laid my head on Lunas's belly, and tried to sleep.

I didn't know whether I slept and woke up, or I pretended to sleep, but my eyes snapped open when grass crunched. Jackson was standing at the edge of the dying fire, and staring at me intently.

I stared back.

Why had a Shemlen of all people made my heart flutter? I could hear it then, thudding in my veins that felt like it was going a mile a minute. Slowly, I stood, and walked over to him, not breaking eye contact. I stopped a hand's length away from him.

He was more than three heads taller than me, and he was average height for a shem. What I had in mind was going to be difficult.

But he solved the problem when he bent and picked me up effortlessly by winding his hands around my waist, and kissed me softly.

That was a start for me. My magic was thrashing wildly inside me, demanding release, and I could only do so much to contain it. My arms wound around hsi neck and I returned the chaste gesture, until we were suddenly in a frenzy. His tongue forced his way into my mouth and I moaned loudly, allowing him entry. My hands flew all over him, forcing his shirt open so harshly that one of his buttons popped, but neither of us laughed. He slowly brought us to the ground, me underneath him and he began to grind into me, showing exactly what he wanted.

I wrapped my legs around his waist in submission.

His hands found mine and held them above my head, before squeezing them and letting his fingertips trail down to the hem of my shirt, and lifting it off. He let the material stay at my hands, and used it to hold both of them there at once while he stared at me with a hungry gaze.

Then he began his ministrations.

His tongue was warm and luscious, trailing wet lines on my body that felt cool and tingly in the night air. I moaned loudly when his tongue flicked one of my nipples, and lost breath when he began sucking on it. My eyes rolled back into my head, but my legs around his waist only ever tightened. He began rutting, his length rubbing against mine through fabric, and I wanted to scream at him to DO SOMETHING.

He left my chest and brought his tongue up to my mouth to claim it again. His fingertips, a blaze of fire, running down my sides in tingly pleasure. My hands freed themselves of the shirt and trailed down his back, fingertips barely touching skin and skimming on the surface. He shivered, and I hoped it wasn't because of the night air. Then, I undid the button on his pants and pushed them off with my feet.

He stopped me when my fingers found the waistband of his underwear.

"No." he growled, and kissed me again.

I felt hurt. Was he rejecting me? If he was rejecting me then why was he kissing me?

He left my mouth to suck at a spot on my throat that drove me absolutely bonkers.

"Jack-" I gasped, "Jack, what-?"

"I'm not doing this for the sex, Yvon." he chided, and stopped thrusting. His eyes, previously clouded with lust, cleared, and he pressed a chaste kiss to my head. "I love you, and I'm guessing you aren't even old enough for this."

"I'm sixteen." I sniffed. 

His face turned horrified.

I quickly kissed him before he could say anything. He tried to pull away, but I held him there with my hands and legs. When his struggle ceased, I spoke. "And I am old enough to think for myself and know what I want."

His head bowed. "I feel like I'm taking advantage."

"But I want this too!" I wailed in a whisper. "Don't you see that?"

"That does not make this alright." he sighed, and started to rise.

I tightened my legs around him. "Fine!" I half-yelled half-sighed. "Fine, but stay here. With me. Like this."

His eyes bore into mine. "Yvon..."

"If you complain, I'll set Lunas on you." I warned playfully.

"I doubt he'd eat me." Jackson said, carrying my up effortlessly and setting us both down with our heads on Lunas. "He likes me."

After that there was silence until I spoke. "I want you to take him with you."

He seemed shocked. "But-"

"He's my pet." I nodded, "Just like you are mine." I clarified. "He will protect what is mine for me while you are away. I will find you in your dreams when I convince the Keeper to let me leave with you."

Jack seemed at a loss for words. "You can find me in the Fade?"

I smiled. "I could find my love anywhere."

He beamed at me in pure joy before his kissed me ferociously. When we finally calmed down a long while later, he wound his arms around me as I fell asleep in his embrace.  
Another night passed without dreams. When I woke up the next day, I felt at home, more so that I had in several years, and kissed Jack's jaw. He was awake, and I felt wetness on my forehead under his eyes.

"Jack?" I asked, lifting up to see that yes, he was crying. "What's wrong?!" I asked, scared.

"Fifteen years." he said, voice broken. "Fifteen years I held out with no family or love, and now when I finally have it in my grasp..."

My eyes welled up. Why were we so emotional? This is ridiculous. Were we under an influence? "I'll find you soon. I swear it."

We spent a while in each other's embrace, until Lunas's rise forced us both up. So when Lunas greeted us in his own way, I grabbed his snout after he licked Jack.

"Hey boy, will you do something for me?" I asked, voice cracking. Lunas was my first real friend in so long. Was I strong enough to let him go?

Yes. If it meant Jack's safety, yes I was.

The wolf yipped, and licked my face again. I felt Jack's hands around my waist.

"You know what an idiot this oaf is, hm? Without us he'd die in a few minutes." I scoffed, even though tears finally welled over and fell down my cheeks.

"Not for the reasons you think, love." Jack whispered in my ear, and kissed my bared neck. I closed my eyes at the contact.

The wolf tilted it's head, curious.

"I want you to go with him." I whispered.

Lunas whined. Even the wolf was sad. Wow, look at us three depressed puppies, like a family of sadness.

Family?

Were these two my family? Shirin was the only family I could remember now, memories of my parents faded long ago. So it was not hard to imagine my own little piece of love. 

Of course these two were mine.

"No, don't be sad." I chided, but my voice cracked. "I love you, and you love me. That is a bond enough for us, Lunas." Then I reached into my satchel and pulled out my Halla amulet. The chain was meant for the pendant to fall to my waist from around my neck, so it fit Lunas's neck easily. I smiled when I did the clasp. "You are my first friend in so long, Lunas-"

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Not now." I muttered, then turned my attention to my wolf. "My clan is scared pf wlves in particular, but I promise to bring you back to me one day. This amulet will bring us together when the time is right, I promise." I sobbed then, one broken, strangled sound, because my people didn't even want me - how would the allow me a Templar lover and a giant wolf friend? "But since I have only one, I need you to stick with this dummy over here." I said, gesturing to Jack with my head. "Keep him safe for me, Lunas. This is your responsibility."

The wolf whined again, this time three high pitch sounds, and nuzzled my stomach. I patted his head, and the three of us embraced just that way for a while.

Funny how no one ever came this close to me in sixteen years of my life, and the ones who did, did it in under four days.

But then it was time to leave. 

I stood up, and began to dress myself. Jack did the same, but donned his armor as well.

When I was done, I decided I knew the way I had to say goodbye forever.   
"Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Inscriptions on my heart, sinking feeling.  
Spin me 'round again, and rub my eyes,  
This can't be happening-" I sang, and broke off with a sob, but continued.   
"When busy streets amass with people who'd stop to hold their hearts heavy."  
I didn't get to continue as Jack spun me around and lifted me into a heated kiss. 

*****

I made them leave me there, because the feeling of losing someone was too cruel to drag out. Jack didn't stop kissing me until I pushed him away, and Lunas circled me thrice before padding after he second friend.

When I reached the camp, I handed the herb to Keeper Dreyniri with tears still running down my cheeks.

"If that was your idea of a test, it was not easy." I commented, voice detached.

Concern graced her features as she reached out to pull me into a hug, which I dodged. "I didn't do anything, dah'len." she said, eyes widening when her words only caused me to sob out loud.

"Then the gods are cruel." I snapped, and ran to my home.


	3. A Failed Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Finally.

No matter what happens, life continues onwards.

That's what I told myself almost every other day. When warmth touched my skin, I would remember Jack's embrace, and when the moon glistened against the dark sky, I would remember Lunas's fur.

I spoke to both often - the warmth as well as the moon. Often one could spy me complaining about the weather to dying embers or asking the moon how it was.

Telling the Keeper went exactly how I thought it would.

Keeper Dreyniri refused me to leave the clan the moment I proposed the idea. "I did not teach you all this so you would leave Lavellan!", she'd say. And when I asked her about a Shem lover, she cut me off right then and there, ordering that I never bring it up again.

So I spiraled into a deeper mental prison.

In my dreams, the spirits would deny me news of my family, telling me that they are forbidden from reporting events that may disrupt the timeline. My fear only grew at that, but I voiced no complaints. If the powers above deemed that anguish is the way I am to live, then anguish it would be.

A year passed that way. My studies faltered, my will faltered, I faltered.

The only good thing to come of this was that my clan accepted me back.

When someone caught me crying, they brought me to their tent and shared bread with me. Shirin was immediately contacted, who reluctantly pulled me into a hug. That let lose the floodgates, and my screams were filled with so much anguish that even my sister began to cry. I told her about how alone I felt, how dangerously close I was to ending myself so that she could be happy. She apologized, and promised to never leave my side again.

*****

A few days later, a chantry sister, accompanied by a group of seven templars, approached us. I scanned the soldiers for Jack, but none of them knew or heard of Jackson Tyrell or a big white wolf when asked. One of them hesitated, however she was shut up with an elbow jab.

They had come to invite the whole clan to a smal village Haven to speak for the elves at the Conclave - a meeting between mages and templars that was to be held under a temporary truce, brought about by outraged common citizens demanding the war to end. Keeper Dreyniri agreed, jumping at the chance to do something good for our kind.

The only thing that even remotely interested me about the entire ordeal was that I had a chance to search for Jack and Lunas, so I walked with the clan across to Haven, which sat on the border between Ferelden and Orlais.

When we arrived, we were immediately showed how people viewed elves.

Shemlen spat in our direction. Soldiers found reasons to hurt us, and no one batted an eye. Merchants refused to trade with us an we were given the worst of all the food. Our tents ere the most ragged, and we were given the worst spot to camp. 

Out of everyone, one would believe that those interested in making peace at least would allow us some semblance of respect, but I supposed the humane treatment was all that we should be expecting, and be grateful for. Being honest, at least they hadn't attacked us yet.

So naturally, when the conclave started, we were well set to demand for our rights in addition to the intended purpose.

Three days went by with representatives of the Mage Rebellion (the Grand Enchanter was too paranoid to come herself) supporting us against the inferior treatment of the Templars. The Divine, I daresay, was slightly prejudiced herself, if she thought elves were alright just the way they are. It made me angry, but I could say nothing.  
The Divine decided to move onto the intended reason for the Conclave on the fourth day.

*****

I opened my eyes with a gasp.

I just flashed through important incidences of my life, including when I met Jack and Lunas. Why? I tried to clutch at my head, but I found it difficult. My hands were bound in handcuffs. Something green flashed on my left arm, and I yelled in pain.

Why was it always green?

At my scream, the door swung open and three sets of footsteps came rushing in. I felt a set of hands on me, and another weave a familiar pain-relieving spell. Someone wrenched my mouth open and poured down the contents of what tasted like Healing Potion, then patted my head. The pain ceased, but when I opened my eyes, I only caught the back of white medic robes.

I wasn't left alone for very long.

After one thousand four hundred and forty two seconds, the door swung open and two women entered what I decided was my cell. 

One was clothed in studded brown leather armor over a black chain mail over a red shirt, with the chantry symbol on her chest with some sort of eye... the symbol was unfamiliar to me. Her black hair was cut short, comparable to that of men in armies, and what looked suspiciously like a braid wreathed her hair like a laurel. She had a scar on her cheek, and tan skin with dark eyes, lined with black liner and eye shadow, much like me. A shield with the same eye symbol (without the Sunburst symbol) was slung on her back, and at her waist, on her left (which indicated she was right handed) hung a polished sharp sword.

The second wore hodded purple robes, with chainmail covering the front and back. the mail fell to her knees, where her robes too ended, and one could spot dark brown leggings and leather boots which matched her gloves. Her face was paler than the armored one, and I could spot red hair under the hood. Her hazel eyes stared at me in interest. A quiver was attached to her back, and a bow slung over her shoulder.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now." the armored one said, in slight Antivan accent. 

"Cassandra..." the one with the hood said, clinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "He's obviously underage. We can not go about this the-"

"With all due respect, Leliana," the one probably called Cassandra snapped, "I'd appreciate silence." Then I recognized her. Cassandra Pentaghast, Commander of the remaining Seekers of Truth, and presiding part over the conclave along with Divine Justinia.

Leliana sighed, but said nothing.

"Explain this." Cassandra growled, raising my left hand. The green mark glowed again, traitorously, and I winced.

"I do not know what this is, and I can't remember!" I wailed in frustration. "Where is Keeper Dreyniri?" 

Leliana's head snapped up. "You were with Clan Lavellan?"

"Yes!" I sighed in relief, at least someone knew of me. "If you could get Keeper Dreyniri, I am certain she could-"

"I am sorry to inform you, but your Keeper is dead." Leliana said quietly.

Silence. Cassandra stopped walking around me in circles.

"Wh- what?" I asked, voice trembling.

"There... was an explosion at the main Conclave building." Leliana started. "The blast radius was too vast. We have lost most prominent Mage and Templar leaders and-"

"My clan." I gasped. "We were given grounds closest to the waste disposal, that was on the other side of the main building..."

Oh.

My clan was gone.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

"He's lying! Cassandra suddenly snapped and backhanded me across the my face. I didn't bother trying to heal it as I fell to the floor and lay there.

My entire clan... gone... my sister... the blacksmith, the-

Oh Mythal, the children.

I felt the tears brim over my eyes. A slight noise when it landed on the stony ground.

I faintly heard Leliana speak. "I don't think he's lying, Cassandra, and we need him."

They need me.

Need me

Need.

I need things too.

I needed Shirin now, arms around me, waking me up and telling me this is a dream. I needed Keeper Dreyniri's voice telling me that this was some sort of twisted test. I needed Lunas's fur under my head, or Jack's embrace warming me up.

But I wouldn't get that. Not easily, not without struggle.

I felt my eyes prick as tears linked with eyeliner and it stung, but I didn't bother. I slowly got to a kneeling position and saw Leliana and Cassandra glaring at each other.

"Who caused the explosion?" I asked, and even to me my voice sounded dead.

"You?" Cassandra accused, crossing her hands.

Leliana punched Cassandra's shoulder. "Everyone is blaming you because you walked out of the fade an hour after the blast near the center-"

"It's because I'm a fucking elf, isn't it?" I said, and I felt tingling on my skin as electricity danced on it.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Mage!"

"No, it's not because of that..." Leliana tried, but even I could see the doubt in her eyes. Either she was not a very good liar, or the electricity arcing around me must have surprised her. 

I focused on summoning fire, and green flame erupted in my hands. I quickly melted the chain of the handcuffs and stood up. "Take me to where I was found."

Cassandra sprung to action before Leliana did, grabbing me by my hand and pulling me out. I heard quiet footsteps behind us and presumed it was Leliana.

When we finally made it out of the dungeon and outside, I was greeted with a sky alight with green.

Again with blasted fucking green.

Where there should only have been normal winter blue sky, there was a giant green vortex that undoubtedly showcased colors of the fade. Suddenly, the mark on my hand began to glow, and hurt, and the pain brought me to my knees.

Cassandra looked at the green vortex, then my hand, and pursed her lips. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark grows..." And indeed, where the mark was only a centimeter or two in length, now it spanned almost my whole palm diagonally. 

"We're calling it the breach." Leliana said, offering me a hand. "It is not the only one of it's kind, just the biggest. It seems to be spewing demons everywhere, so we're guessing it has some connection with the Fade."

I took her hand and nodded in her direction. "Did I emerge from there?" 

Leliana nodded. "Not exactly the center, but-"

"Show me." I snapped, and gestured her to lead the way.

We began walking. I didn't bother with removing the handcuffs, the weight on my wrists made me feel... just feel. And I needed that.

The people greeted me with glares and angry yells.

"They mourn the death of the Divine." Cassandra explained, but made no move to stop them.

Leliana turned to look at me while walking backwards. "The Divine was said to be in the building while the blast occurred. Many say it could be an assassination attempt."

"The Conclave was the only way the Mages and Templar could ever be brought together and possibly reconciled. Divine Justinia was ... very apt with words, and today could have been the day everything settled." Cassandra said, then shot me a side glare. "Unless we had moved on to actually important matters on the first day."

"Seeker, with all due respect," I said, not even bothering to look at her, "shut up."

We left the makeshift settlement they built in an old fort and made way towards the Breach in a run. All three of us wanted to get there as quick as possible, albeit for different reasons. 

When we reached a bridge, a projectile from the Breach connected with the brick, and broke the structure - we staggered out of the way quickly and onto the other side. Since there was ice all around, I gathered energy from around me and shot it out, creating a solid thick bridge of ice, albeit with green undertones instead of the normal blue.

"Your skills are impressive." Leliana smiled, and I bowed my head slightly in her direction. Cassandra pursed her lips and said nothing.

But then, demons began to emerge from where the projectile had landed.

The whole reason we were in this mess is because of some explosion, and now demons were walking around in free form? I grunted in annoyance before burning away their existence with green fireballs. Three more demons appeared, and this time I materialized my sword and phased into electricity, appearing in front of them and slashing away at their corporeal forms. 

Only when I dealt with the three demons did I notice two shocked gazes on me. Leliana was counting, I could read her lips. Cassandra was staring at the blade in my hand.  
"Where are your soldiers? I'd expect some of them to be on guard duty, especially considering the fact that demons are spawning randomly." I asked, as I straightened and dissipated the blade in my hand.

Neither answered me immediately, but then Leliana slowly spoke up. "At the front lines, or injured, or..."

"Dead." Cassanda finished, and sheathed her blade. "Your magic... were you trained by a Knight Enchanter?"

"There was no hilt that I could see." Leliana added, voice a whisper, her eyes glued to my hand.

"Less talk, more work." I spat, and turned around to resumed walking towards the Breach. I heard Cassandra splutter behind me, and a laugh from Leliana, but we scampered on. 

Demons foolish enough to cross our path were either burned or cut through by me with ease. I didn't allow Leliana to fire an arrow or Cassandra to attack, I was that quick just to try and annoy the Seeker. 

I just wanted to find the person responsible and torture them, for obvious reasons. Funny, this time, the keeper won't be here to stop me.   
It wasn't really funny.

We came across our first small rift a few seconds later. A fellow elf mage and a dwarf with a crossbow were helping he soldiers fend off the demons. I sighed as I phased into battle. I didn't even need to materialize my sword because these demons were just that weak, easily dealt with a barrage of lightning projectiles and then chain lightning. I finished off the last one with projectile of heavy rock.

When none were left, the other elf regained his composure and reached for my hand. I flinched at the contact and withdrew my hand with force.

"You must do it quickly, before more come." the elf said, eyes narrowing when I refused to let him hold my hand. "Fine, raise your hand out like this-" he said, raising his left hand, "and nudge your magic in the direction of the mark and the rift, forming a straight line. Then convey your desire for the rift to close - that should work."

I did as he said, and felt vibrations in my hand as the rift slowly drew shut. I brought my hand up to my eyes to scrutinize the mark.

"Useful." I muttered.

"Using the prisoner. How very Templar of you, Seeker." the dwarf sighed, twirling a crossbow bolt in his fingers.

"Why are you here, Varric?" Cassandra huffed, crossing her hands.

"Would you rather I was somewhere else?" Varric asked. "I'm hurt." he deadpanned.

"Anywhere but here." Cassandra nodded. "How I wish the Divine hadn't wanted me to bring you along." 

"Take it easy, you two." Leliana huffed, when Varric's hand inched towards his crossbow. 

"I've seen worse up ahead, seeker. You need the help." Varric sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Then you come." I said, and started into a jog in the direction of the Breach.

After closing the second rift, we managed to get back on the road and through the first outpost. Soldiers left, then, eager to return to the fort and bring along reinforcements. Cassandra let them. As we walked along, however, we came across a Chantry official. I recognized the man as one of the first to spit in our direction. 

"Chancellor Roderik, this is-"Leliana began.

The man was about to say something, but I interrupted instead, "not an ideal place or time to stop. You can orgasm over your formalities and decisions later." 

I walked past a spluttering official, followed by a blushing seeker, an elf rolling his eyes, and two laughing archers.

"There are two paths ahead of you, both lead to the Breach, Lady Nightingale." A scout told Leliana as she approached. "The right one is short but cuts through a sharp fall."

"Nothing a barrier can not handle." Solas added helpfully.

"But..." the scout hesitated, "though the path is longer, the left one leads through the tradesman's tunnel. A patrol has gone missing there, and any help would be appreciated."  
Leliana pursed her lips.

"We should head directly for the Breach." Cassandra piped up. "If the scouts have dissappeared, it is collateral loss."

"They are people." Varric protested. "Plus, they could be useful elsewhere."

Leliana turned to me. "What do you think we should do?"

"You're asking me?" I said without showing emotion, although I was slightly surprised.

"Well," Leliana trailed, "you have remarkable composure and a mind to get things done. Plus, the mark rests on your hand, not mine."

I studied her. "Alright, then. The tunnels it is."

Cassandra was about to protest, but I shut her up. "You all know what's at stake. These are demons, not people. Would you really leave people you know to their fate without even trying to help?"

Her eyes averted to the floor, and I guessed I struck a nerve.

"No use dallying, then." Varric said, a slight smile on his face, and strode forward.

After a quick climb, we fought our way through the tunnels. I discovered an abandoned office and sifted through it (to Cassandra's disapproval, but hey, they left their stuff here) to find Cassandra a better shield, and a two daggers - one for each of the archers in case an enemy got nearer that they were comfortable with; but Varric showed me the blade he had attached to his crossbow Bianca, so I handed it to Solas instead.

We found three missing scouts dead, but continued on out to find a few more struggling to keep up with a rift actively spewing demons away from the tunnel exit. I dispatched of them easily, and shut the breach down, not stopping for the scout expressing her gratitude.

The epicenter of the blast are was surrounded with rock glowing in green.

"Can you get this rock mined and study it?" I asked Leliana, touching the glowing green. 

She nodded. "It is possible."

"Run the results by me. I'm curious." Solas added.

Then we got closer.

"That is where you stumbled out of the fade." Cassandra pointed to a spot by the ruins of a room.

I glanced there briefly. What had happened? How did I enter the fade, anyway?

We passed a couple of bodies on the way. Leliana picked up on my looting style and found herself a better bow from a Templar, throwing Cassandra a helmet she would approve of.

"That is red lyrium, Seeker." the dwarf said, worry obvious on his face. 

"I did not notice the color, Varric, thank you." Cassandra deadpanned and scoffed. 

"I mean, what's it doing here?" Varric said, shifting from one foot to another. I was intently studying the mark on my hand while Leliana instructed her people on which positions to take around the Breach as a contingency plan.

"Magic could have drawn on the Lyrium from deep underneath and corrupted it." the elf mage interjected.

"I suppose." Varric admitted, and finally shut up.

Leliana joined us as we began to descend the few ruined stairs, until a voice interrupted. "Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asked, hand on the hilt of her sword for instant draw. 

"Remnants of events passed." Solas said, as our feet touched the ground.

"Someone, help me!" a voice rang out.

"That was the divine!" Cassandra accused. "Is she here?"

Then, the rift exploded outwards, and pale figures made themselves known.

"Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice." the same voice repeated, and this time there was a black tall smoke-obscured figure with glowing red eyes to put to the name. It didn't look like any form of demon I was used to seeing.

"The fade bleeds into this place. Memories have been warped..." Solas trailed, then turned to me, "you say you can not remember anything? Perhaps these are your recollections."

I showed no reaction.

"Someone help me!" the Divine yelled again, and this time we were able to see a translucent green version of her up with the smokey demon. The plea was accompanied with the sound of a door opening.

"You know, when you choose to attack someone important in a building full of devotees and protectors, not to mention mages," my voice rang out, as my own translucent form approached the smokey figure, sword materialized and lightning arcing up my free left hand with a fractured smile, "you'd do well to lock the door."

"Intruder." said the demon, unamused. "Slay the elf." 

Then everything abruptly vanished. I stared at the place my ghost was, a few seconds ago with sudden fear. What did that demon do to me? 

"You were there." Cassandra stated plainly, and drew her sword. "Most holy called out to you-"

"Cassandra." Leliana cautioned, and approached her to lay a hand on her shoulder. "He clearly tried to help. Although it would be better if we knew more... we can safely assume that he is not responsible for this."

The seeker of truth hesitated, eyes intent on the Breach, before she sighed and sheathed her weapon. "I'm sorry, Elf." she spat, and crossed her hands.

Wonderful. More prejudice.

"The Breach is strangely dormant, and to seal it completely, we'd require to activate it again." Solas said, staff in hand. "However, activating it is sure to draw attention from... the other side."

"That means demons, huh?" Varric asked, drawing crossbow bolts from his boot and placing them into he crossbow, Bianca.

"Positions?" Leliana asked, loudly, and was answered with nods and yells of affirmations.

"Go on." Solas said, jerking his head in the direction of the Breach.

And so I did, picturing what I did with other rifts, but instead of closing it, I imagined it opening, so that I had a clearer shot to close the damned thing.

The Breach was open, then, and spewed out a gigantic horned grey-scaled creature, easily seven stories tall. Electricity arced up it's hands, and then it's white eyes found mine.

"Pride demon!" Cassandra yelled, and it served as a battle cry. Not waiting for anyone, I phased into attacking distance.

The demon swung it's hand out, a whip of lightning forming and lashing at me. I used the ground as a piston, summoning a pillar to shoot me in the air in order to avoid the whip, and I lashed down on the demon. My sword clanged off harmlessly. I tried slashing at it again, but my sword simply refused to slice flesh.

Dark laughter echoed from the giant, almost at the same time I noticed a shrouded connection between the Breach, and it. I smirked as I disrupted the rift, already familiar vibrations comforting, at best. The demon staggered, and we all rained our strongest attacks on it. 

Eventually, the beast fell, and dissipated.

"Now!" Solas yelled, and I raised my hand to seal the biggest rift yet. 

Unlike the others, however, I felt my magic draining, and my reserves were almost completely consumed before I staggered and fell, unconsciousness claiming me.


	4. A Grasped Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven.

"Wake up, brother." a familiar voice chimed, and my eyed snapped open.

I was on a softer surface than I was used to. A bed? I sat up, and looked around. 

I was in a wooden cabin larger than any tent I had ever been in. My bed was the only one in the room, with a fireplace not far away from it's head. There was a set of drawers with a small mirror against the wall, next to which was a desk - atop which sat an inkwell and a stack of papers, and a seal. A shelf on the wall above it held a number of tomes. There were a pair of windows without glass on either side of a door on the wall to my left, directly opposite the fireplace, in front of which was a medium-brown carpet. A stack of crates lay in the corner at the foot of the bed, and two candle lamps hung from the ceiling, low enough for a normal person to reach, but my height derived me of that.

I looked down at myself to find brown garments, finer than I had ever been clothed in before. The fastenings were white. 

After effectively observing the room, I flicked my hand and iced the fireplace, feeling slightly better when the room darkened. To be thorough, I got off the bed and shut the windows, effectively plunging the room in almost pitch black. Perfection of this state was hindered by a gap between the door and the floor.

"Sleep well, brother?" voice chimed, and I recognized it at once.

"Shirin?" I whispered in the dark, and lit my right hand in green flame to search for her.

She was leaning against the wall on the hinges' side of the door, observing me with keen eyes. But... she hadn't been there before?

"No, this isn't possible, you're supposed to be dead." I gasped, flame momentarily vanishing. 

I lit it again to find Keeper Dreyniri in her place. "What is death, da'len, but a journey?"

"That journey does not end here." I said, eyes stinging. "Who are you, demon?"

Her eyes flashed green. "You."

Before I could say anything else, the door opened to reveal an elf, in the light of my flame I noticed it was a blonde woman. 

"Y- y- you're awake, my lord?" she spluttered, and fell to her knees. "F-forgive me f-for overlooking the lighting, my lord! It was n-n-not my intention to dissappoint."

I took a step forward. "I put out the lights. Why are you referring to me as 'my lord'?"

She quickly staggered to her feet and edged towards the door. "Y-you sealed the Breach in the sky, didn't you, my lord?" she asked, and her dark brown eyes flickered to the floor. Her dainty fingers toyed with the hem of her faded red hip-length form-fitted blouse.

"Yes, but you don't have to call me 'my lord'." I said, and offered a small smile. She was scared and nervous, but I didn't know why...

She seemed puzzled for a second, before clearing her throat. "Then what should I refer to you as, Ser?"

"I'm fine with my given name, 'Yvon'." I said, and extended a hand. "What's yours?"

She didn't meet my hand with hers. "My name?" she asked, uncertain.

I nodded surely. What, she didn't expect me to ask that?

"My name is Serena, and I am your attendant." she said, bowing a little, then walking to the windows to open them.

"My attendant?" I asked.

"Yes, I am to do as you say." she nodded. 

"It's a fancy word for servant." Shirin said, walking from somewhere behind me to observe the girl. "Shemlen using elves for degrading work." she said, disgusted, walking around the servant in circles. "Seems fitting, I mean, do you see the way she's shivering? Poor thing must be traumatized by the things this kind of life entails."

The servant didn't seem to notice her, eyes frozen on me. Could she not see her?

"No, she can't." Shirin grinned, and jumped to sit on a dresser by the door. "Only you can."

Wonderful.

"You don't have to do that, Serena. I can take care of myself." I said, and smiled. "Where am I?"

"But I must!" she insisted. "I have been told to do so by my master."

I froze. "Master?"

Her expression turned unreadable. "Perhaps I should say former master. He passed possession of me on to you, Ser Yvon."

"'Possession' of you?!" I growled.

"I am a slave, Ser Yvon." she said, and a bitter smile graced her features. "And a slave is owned."

I did my best to control myself as anger lashed over me. "You're free to go, Serena." I said, and waved my hand dismissively. "You are a slave no longer."

Her expression turned stupefied for a minute, and her mouth fell open. "But Ser-"

"I detest the notion of slaves." I snapped. "You're a person, not a tool. I am not to 'use you how I please', because you have a will, heart, and mind of your own. Honestly, this is Ferelden, not Tevinter. How was this even allowed?"

Her eyes were wide, but her mouth moved. "As long as it is under a cover of lies, I honestly don't think slavery is contested by many. Even here, poor elves and elves too use themselves to pay off their debts."

"Slave trade." Shirin huffed, a playful smile on her face. "Honestly, brother, you really need to catch up on the goings of the Shem world."

"Are there any more elves assigned to me?" I asked, turning to the mirror and ignoring the demon - which was hard to do when it was grinning at me from the mirror.

"My brother, Belekas." she quickly answered.

"He is free to go, as well." I said, and checked my appearance. I ran a hand through my short hair, spiking it a bit, and frowned when I noticed that my eyes were glowing. 

"Thank you!" she said fervently with tearful eyes, and ran to fall at my feet. "You have shown me great kindness, I shall never forget this!"

Shirin laughed out loud at the antic, and I forced the taller older woman to stand. "Honestly, don't go falling at people's feet!"

She averted her eyes. "I apologise."

"You're a better person that the dust of someone's shoe, Serena. Hold yourself high." I said, patting her shoulder. 

"I will, Ser Yvon." she said, wiping her tears and straightening her hunched shoulders as if only to appease me. "But Ser, my brother and I have no where to go."

"Freedom is grand, Serena. Make of your life what you wish." I smiled, and turned for the door. "Is there anything you want to say before we leave?"

Her eyes brightened as she seemed to remember something. "Lady Cassandra sent me to check if you were awake, as she has for the past two days, and asked me to fetch you if you were."

I frowned. "How long was I unconscious?" 

"A week, Ser." she said, and shuffled her feet. "Our head healer was doubtful you would wake as you had drained most of your mana reserves."

"She's leaving out the part where you were screaming and thrashing, setting off sparks everywhere." Shirin added, and hopped off the dresser. 

I pursed my lips. "Can you tell me where I might find him?"

"I will walk you to him, if you so prefer." she said, and offered a hesitant smile.

I brightened at that. "Of course! I don't know the village very well, so I would appreciate some pointers." I offered her a hand.

She glanced at it before hesitantly reaching for it. I grasped it and pulled her towards the doors.

"Don't leave me here!" Shirin wailed uncharacteristically, and hopped off. But I shut the door in the Demon's face.

People froze in their acts of doing whatever they were doing before noticing me, and fell to their knees instantly. 

"Herald of Andraste!" some of the reverently said, and touched their heads to the ground.

Um

What

"This way, Ser Herald." Serene said, and dropped my hand, choosing instead to walk forward in order to guide me. I, now much less eager to be out, followed after her quickly.

Wherever I passed people, they stopped, and chose to either bow or cross their hearts in front of me, greeting me with the title they used before and telling me how grateful they were for me sealing the Breach.

Thinking of which made me gaze up at the sky.

The Breach was still there, but now no rocks hung about it in air. A now stilled vortex of Fade-green hung about the hole in the sky, but no demons fell from it, and no projectiles shot out of it. I made a mental note to speak to Leliana about it.

We passed a tradesman by the main gate, and climbed up the stairs to meet Varric.

"You're up, I see." Varric smiled, and chuckled. "Maybe Pentaghast will finally calm down now."

"She's been worried about me?" I asked, but worked hard to keep my expression blank. Serena stood off to the side, not interfering.

"More like worried about the Breach. She wants to know what excatly happened on your side. But she's not good with shwoing her emotions." he said, then shook his head. "Where are my manners? I am Varric Thetras, Head of House Thetras, and seat holder in the Dwarven Merchant's Guild." he said, offering a hand.

"Yvon Lavellan." I answered, shaking his hand. "A pleasure."

"What are you, like, fourteen?" he asked, eyes moving from my head to toe. 

"Seventeen." I frowned. "I know I'm short, but-"

"Oh, I don't need to know that, you're just three heads taller than me!" he said, and gave a good hearted chuckle. 

I allowed a small smile. I only came up to Serena's shoulders, so his statement was only valid. "And how old are you, fifty?"

He was amused. "Never ask a man his age."

"Woman." I corrected.

"Whatever. I was born 9:0-9:1 Dragon." he said, and crossed his arms. "I have a lot over you, Sparky."

I almost laughed, but settled for a small smile instead. "'Sparky'?"

"Do you even know what happened while you were out?" he asked, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "And your eyes are glowing, too."

I sighed. "I don't know, actually. I was going to speak to the healer."

He nodded in approval. "Well, you should go on, I guess. And then head over to the Seeker before she starts yelling this shabbytown down."

I nodded. "Indeed."

"See you around." he waved, and turned back to the fire.

I gestured to Serena and she walked me past a tavern and up a small flight of stairs. "That is the healer's cottage." she pointed out, then pointed to the tallest building. "That is the main building, but it's also the chantry. That is the path." she said, pointing to a trail that led there in a curved road.

"Thank you, Serena. Go on, find your brother." I said, and beckoned her away.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you again, Ser Yvon." she said, then bowed and hopped away.

"Did you dismiss her?" a familiar voice asked, and I turned to see Solas walking to me. 

"She is free to do what she wishes." I said, turning to look after her with a twinge of what felt like warmth. "She has been free."

Solas sighed. "You surprised me. With the way you carried of yourself at the Breach-"

"You thought I would be like some Tevinter Magister?" I interrupted.

"Well-" he began.

"Looks can be decieving." I snapped, and strode away from him into the healer's cottage without excusing myself.

The cottage was big, and lined with racks on almost every wall - shelves that held bottles with different labels. Some were potions, others were essences, and even some poisons. There were only three sections of the wall where there were no bottles - one window, above the door, and above a big work desk, where instead there was a rack of books.  
A tan balding man at the desk in dark blue robes worked over a bowl with some herbs with gloved hands.

"Yes, what do you need?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"Well, I was told you took care of me while I was unconscious, and I was hoping you would tell me about it." I said, and walked forward.

He turned sharply at that. The bowl in front of him released fumes but he did not notice. He sighed with obvious relief as he walked over to me. "Herald. Welcome back to reality." Then he proceeded to raise my wrist to check my pulse and open my eyes wide to stare into them.

"Is this really reality, though?" Shirin piped in, walking from somewhere behing me to the table the healer was working at, inspecting the bowl. I showed no reaction to her, complying instead to the Healer's searching hands. "What if this is all a dream? Or someone pushing thoughts into your head?"

"You seem in hood health, Herald, if not unnaturally cold." the healer smiled, blissful to the musings of the demon. "I was worried with what you had done to yourself."

"Can you give me details?" I asked, without expression.

"Of course." the man said, and turned and walked right through Shirin (who shimmered in green around his from when he passed through her) and retrieved a journal (of course he maintained a journal - reports had to go somewhere, and leaving them around was just careless) from the drawer of his desk. He then flipped it open before walking back to me slowly. The demon left the desk and instead walked behind the healer, peeping into his book.

This thing definitely was not my sister.

"The first day, you were thrashing as your body struggled to come to terms with the lack of mana in your body, indicating that you have never drained yourself before...?" he trailed in a question, and continued whe I nodded. "Your mana recovered rather quickly, shockingly so, infact; but you kept releaseing lightning in arcs from your body. Interestingly, they were green. No one without a barrier could approach you. The continuous bursts faded into the second day, where you started screaming in your sleep. The third day you grew awfully still, which simplified my work, but worried me. The fourth day you began talking in your sleep, something about a wolf, but tht word was the only one even remotely identifiable. And from the fifth day through yesterday, you were silent." he said, then snapped his book shut.

"Figures you'd squeal about the dog." Shirin laughed. "You're so pathetic."

I absorbed the Healer's words slowly ... speaking of Lunas? Hearing that made me feel cold, but I shrugged it off. "Thank you, Healer. May I know your name?"

"Adan Filigust, apothecarian, and stand in healer for now." he said, bowing. "A pleasure to be of assistance."

I nodded "Name's Yvon. Did you say you were substituting for a healer?"

"I'm an apothecarian. I used most potions to heal, but certain ailments are even beyond me." he shook his head.

I thought about it for a second. "Why has no healer been brought in for this?"

"It has been but a week." he sighed. "I have tried my best to contact any who are qualified, but I'm afraid I am yet to receive a response."

"Figures." Shirin drawled. "You're all just a bunch of pathetic crawlers. Who would want to help you?"

I ignored her. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said over my shoulder as I opened the door and walked out, but made a sound of surprise when I walked right into a cream shirt.

"I am sorry, Herald." Solas said, and looked at me with unnerving eyes, then grasped my hand and pulled me aside. "I wished to apologise for my earlier... fault? It was wrong of me to assume the worst.."

I shook my head. "I am used to people assuming or thinking ill of me." I said, and slowly pulled my hand out of his grasp. "My name is Yvon, by the way, and prefer that over any other title."

Solas smiled. "Yvon, then."

Then something struck me. "Say, Solas, can you check me for any posessions?"

His eyes narrowed at my words. "Do you feel a presence?" 

I thought about that. Would it be wise to tell him of it? As if on cue, Keeper Dreyniri walked out from somewhere behind me and stood on my right.

"No, but i was told my mana reserves were drained. You know that a mage is most vulnerable then." I sighed, and offered my hands, palms down. "Go on, check."

He frowned, but took both my hands and closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them a few seconds later. "I can sense four spirits in connection with you. They haven't taken your mind, but have left a communication mark over your soul in order to find you in the Fade." he said, then smiled. "I didn't know another who communed with spirits."

I offered a small smile. "Well, they have always been very friendly to me, and they are wonderful company." But then I frowned. "No demons? Or spirits riding my brain?"

"No." he said with resolution. "I am quite certain there are no influences on you."

"Dah'len, you disappoint me." Keeper Dreyniri sighed. "I thought I had taught you enough to recognize spirits, or even demons."

If she was not a spirit, what was she?

"Thank you, Solas, that eases my mind." I smiled with lies, and turned away. "Later, perhaps? Cassandra awaits me."

He nodded with a knowing smile. "Indeed, go on. She has been making everyone edgy with that cloud of anxiousness around her."

With that, I started walking. Keeper Dreyniri followed me. I wished she'd leave me alone.

"We can leave you no more alone than your mind can leave your body." the keeper said, a sad smile on her aged visage.

I wondered at what she was. Since I wasn't possessed or being influenced by any spirits, that was out of the possibilities, which didn't leave many, or any obvious ones, behind.

"That is an interesting question, Dah'len." she mused. "But then again, what is life? What are emotions? What is anything and everything? Why are we here? Some questions have answers we're not ready for, or we aren't worthy of the answers."

The people in front of the building bowed their heads and crossed their chests, with a chorus of, "Herald" in greeting. The Keeper mused that their reverence was blind, much like a certain other emotion I didn't like feeling.

So I opened the Chantry door with more force than necessary.

"Are you insane?! He should be chained and brought to Val Royeux immediately for trial!" a male voice said angrily, and I could not place a face to the name. I ignored the greetings sent to me in order to follow the direction the man spoke from.

"I know what I heard at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Chancellor." I heard Leliana say, and then a man growled angrily. "He is innocent."

"I agree." Cassandra added, and my hand froze on the doorknob. I was almost certain she despised me... "Most Holy called out to the boy for help."

"Those visions may as well have been his illusions!" the Chancellor grumbled.

"Solas would have recognized it as such, Chancellor." Cassandra huffed, and she was clearly annoyed. "You would do good not to be suspicious of one who holds the power to aid us-"

"Do not take that tone with me, Seeker." the man growled. "You're nothing more than a glorified thug, doing the bidding of the Chantry."

"And you are a glorified bureaucrat!" Cassandra snapped. "One that is too shaken to realize that he is trying to condemn the one person who can end a huge threat."

Finally deciding that I had heard enough, I opened the door and walked in.

Leliana had her head in her hands and was sitting at a large table - the only thing in the small room. Covering the whole table were two very detailed maps of Ferelden and Orlais, both to perfect scale so they matched perfectly. Cassandra had her hands crossed, and was in a glaring match between herself and the man I recognized as Chancellor Roderik from the day of the explosion.

"I wasn't aware the leaders fought among themselves this often." I deadpanned, making the flames in the room larger with a flick of my hand. however, they instantly turned green, and I frowned.

Leliana raised her head from her hands and stood when she saw me, walking around the table to stand next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked, as her eyes looked over me quickly.

"I'm fine, Leliana, thanks for asking." I said, and turned to Cassandra. "I hear you've been concerned."

Leliana smiled as Cassandra turned to look at me, expression softening a tad. "Hearing one's screaming does that to you."

I cringed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Herald, you did not do it on purpose." she said, and smiled at me warmly. "I apologise for the impression I may have given you that day-"

"We all bore heavy losses." I said, and smiled back. "I can understand."

Chancellor Rokerik was silent. "Yvon Lavellan." he spoke when the silence stretched for too long. 

My face snapped to his. "How do you know my name?"

"We were all... intrigued about you." Leliana said, a smile gracing her face. "I simply did what I do best."

"Not rain arrows into any acquaintances, I hope." I said, with a mocking smile. 

"How would she?" Shirin inserted, somewhere behind me. I turned to find her next to the door, twirling her staff. "You have no one who knows you left alive."

I felt my face still into an expressionless mask, and turned back to the redhead.

"Herald?" Cassandra asked, eyes flickering in the direction I turned, then back.

"I prefer my name, if you would be so kind, Cassandra." I said, but all the emotion was sapped from me, so it was little more than a whisper. 

Leliana frowned. "We only know what we gathered from the few Templars who had spats with you-"

"Over my sister." I completed. During the stay in Haven, many Templars had tried to pull my sister for some inappropriate actions. Needless to say, they made it through with their bones broken.

"Chain him, and bring him to Val Royeux immediately." the Chancellor said, eyes intent on mine.

"I will be disregarding that." Cassandra snapped at him.

"You dare-" the man began.

"Chancellor Roderik, do you care nothing for the children of your maker?" I asked, finally gathering enough in my voice to be heard across the room. 

He spluttered. "Of course I do!"

I crossed my arms. "Has anyone else had success with closing rifts?" I asked.

"No." Leliana answered. "Even the Grand Enchanter herself has sent word that she has been unsuccessful, when asked."

I nodded. "Who judges those who have committed crimes against the Chantry under normal circumstances?" 

"The Divine." Cassandra answered.

"Tell me, is there a new Divine yet?" I asked, this question I aimed at Roderik.

He averted his eyes to the floor. "No, but you should be detained-"

"And have the rifts spew enough demons to consume the entirety of Thedas?!" I snapped, slamming my hands on the table. "DO you want the lands to be filled with murderous  
spirits? Or do you have a way to stop that from happening?"

"You show him, brother." Shirin grinned. "This ugly shem needs public shaming. But eh, it's a start."

"Well, it's not like you have done anything yet-" he sneered.

But I interrupted him. "I do not recall you coaxing the Breach dormant, Chancellor. Neither do I recall you sealing three rifts right there at the Temple of Sacred Ashes!"

He was silent. "Well ,as soon as a new divine is elected-"

"I will submit myself in for trial." I completed, and I could see Leliana smiling at me from the corner of my eye, while Casandra shot me a concerned look. "Do you have any complaints with that?"

The Chancellor was silent as he gathered himself and walked around me to the door. "No." he answered, before walking out.

As soon as the door slammed, Leliana patted my shoulder. "Could not have done it better myself." 

"You convinced him in a few minutes." Cassandra said, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Now I wish you were awake earlier."

I smiled slightly in response. "How is the Breach?"

"Solas says it is sealed, but not entirely." Leliana said.

"People seem to think the amount of magical power was not enough to counteract the magic of the Breach." Cassandra said. "Your magic was drained, yes?"

I nodded. That could be a valid point.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and two people I did not know walked in.

One was a dark skinned woman, skin tone closer to mild chocolate than oak. She wore a golden round-neck shirt with black checks (plaidweave?), and a black skirt with a black waistcoat, both having intricate golden designs. A thick, large, round golden necklace sat on her shoulders, gilded with jewels. Her eyes were hazel, nose straight, and chin pointed. I'd assume she was an elf at first glance, but her ears proved she was Shemlen. She carried a wooden pad in her left hand that had a candle on it that threw light on the document held to it with a clip, and a pen in her right hand.

The man reminded me heavily of Jack. He was a blonde with blue eyes, and wore commander armor. He wore a red plushian velvet shirt and pants, with a black waistcoat. Over it, a dark obsidian chest-piece sat, and over his shoulders he wore heavy pauldrons laced with black fur that made him seem more bulky. He wore obsidian gauntlets, and obsidian greaves, both heavy looking. A sword hung at his side with a golden hilt, black blade, and lion-head round pommel.

The name left my lips before I could control myself. "Jack?"

But then I noticed the differences. THe man in front of me had smaller eyes, and his nose was straight. His chin was thinner, and his mouth wider. His entire frame was slightly smaller, and he was slightly paler.

"Herald?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind." I said, and flushed red.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." the woman with the pad said, in extremely thick Antivan accent. Cassandra carried it in a much less noticeable fashion. "I am Josephine Montilyet; daughter to noble House Montilyet from Antiva, formerly Ambassador of Antiva to the Imperial Court, now Ambassador of the Inquisition." she said, and bowed her head slightly. Then she gestured to the man. "Herald, meet Cullen Rutherford; former Knight-Captain to the Kirkwall Templar Order, now Commander of the Inquisition's forces."

The man smiled. "It is an honor to have met you, Herald." he said, then hesitated. "When you called me Jack before, were you in any way referring to Ser Jackson Tyrell, Knight-Commander to Templars in Ostwick?"

My eyes widened. "You know Jack? Is Lunas with him?" I asked in a rush, and walked quickly to him without even realizing.

"I'm guessing you are the white haired elf he always talked about, Herald. What a small world." he said, and shook his head chuckling. "We trained in the same garrison, and took our vows and first Lyrium together. When we met, he spoke of you." then his brows furrowed. "Who is Lunas?"

"A big white wolf, taller than me." I said, and I felt relief. He was okay. He was alive.

"Oh, yes, he hardly ever goes anywhere without the giant beast." he said, smiling. "He said it reminded him of your hair."

I looked at the floor sadly at that. "Do you know where he is?"

Cullen's smile fell at that. He looked at the map of Ferelden while answering. "No. He... had a falling out with the order, and broke away with a band of Templars who supported the killing of mages when the circles fell."

I chocked on air at that. No, he couldn't possibly... I drew my hands around myself as I shivered violently, and rubbed my palms against my arms. "H-he what?"

Cullen sighed, running his fingers around the hiltof his sword in nervousness. "I wish I had better news. He said mages were never to be trusted."

He didn't have to say more, because I already knew what he was on about.

"Oh my," Shirin said, coming to walk around me in circles. "don't tell me your itty bitty little shem crumbled when you never tried to make contact with him as you promised? I bet he felt wonderful with years of waiting." she said, smirking evilly. "Of course, you had no choice, once you realized that pulling a Templar to you through the Fade might kill him, but he didn't know that, did he? Poor little shem-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and sent a volley of fire towards her. Luckily, no one stood behind her, and she alone caught fire as she fell to the floor.

"HERALD?" Cassandra yelled, running to me with her sword drawn. Leliana's hand was on her bow, and Cullen looked alert as he scanned the room with a hand on his sword.

Shirin just vanished.

"It's okay, I guess. Nothing wrong." I chuckled weakly. "So, what is this place?"

They seemed to scan my face, the lot of them, before any relaxed. Cullen did not leave the hilt of his sword. 

"Before the Divine passed away, she gave me an order... a contingency plan, if you will." Leliana sighed, eyes still darting between me and the space I had just shot flame, "She asked us to form a new Inquisition, one that was free of influences, and even the Chantry in general."

"That's bold." I commented.

"Well," Leliana sighed, "she did aim to challenge several unjust tenets of the chantry itself, so it is only obvious she wished the new Inquisition to be free of any of it's influences."

"So that's what you meant when you said- oh." I said, realising the Inquisition was already mentioned by Josephine. "So what is our first step?"

"The Chantry has denounced us. They claim us heretics for raising an Elven mage to the title of the Herald of Andraste. Although it begun as just rumors-" Leliana started.

"Rumors we did nothing to abate." Cassandra piped in, with a teasing smirk on her face.

Leliana shot her an obvious grimace before continuing, "they have taken it almost as an official declaration. Which means, we have no funding."

Silence reigned.

"That definitely toughens things up a bit." Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well," Josephine finally said, though her voice sounded uncertain, "there is most certainly one thing you can do." She waved he hand towards Leliana, who raised a page in her hand. "We have a message from a chantry cleric named Mother Giselle who claims she can help the Inquisition." Josephine explained.

I glanced at her in apprehension. "She's thrown us a rope. But is it frayed?"

Josephine seemed confused, but Leliana saved her from embarrassment. "Mother Giselle is a revered sister renowned for her generosity and willingness to aid. The chances of this being a trap are minimal."

I stared at the map. "Okay then, I guess it's the only lead we have. Where is she?"

Leliana smiled a pleased smile. "The Hinterlands, at the Crossroads south of Redcliffe."

I took in a deep breath. "Alright. Do we have a secure route?"

"No, but my scouts are only waiting for orders to clear one." Leliana said.

"Have it done." I said, and she nodded before walking out, probably to send word. "In the meantime, Cullen, you head the forces of the Inquisition, yes?"

The blonde in question nodded.

"I want you to tell the soldiers to pick up freelance work, and divert half of what they earn as Inquisition funding. The other half can serve as their pay. However, they are to drop what work they are doing and come at our beckon as soon as they are able."

He pursed his lips. "That idea does have appeal...." he whispered, before nodding and walking out.

"Josephine, you're ambassador, yes?" I asked, then didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I want you to send a message to all the remaining Elven clan Keepers in Ferelden and Orlais to come meet me at their convenience, but sooner than later. Think you can manage that?"

She scoffed. "Please, Herald." she said in assurance, then walked out.

I sighed as I glanced at the map of Orlais.

"You seem a natural at deciding what to do." Cassandra noted helpfully, patting my shoulder. "Perhaps you should head the War Table sessions."

I opened my mouth to protest, "But-"

"You have been proclaimed the Herald of Andraste." she said, sighing. "It is very obvious that you will be the person the Inquisition will look to for guidance."

I couldn't argue with that. 

"Well, I suggest resting well. Leliana is well known for getting work done quickly." she said, and started to walk out.

"Cassandra?" I called, uncertainly.

"Yvon?" she asked, and reluctantly stopped at the door.

"Is it alright if I call you Cass?" I asked, then quickly turned to explain. "I mean-"

She shocked me by smiling. "Yes, yes you may." she said, then walked out.

Well, that went better than I expected.

"You'll fail, dah'len." Keeper Dreyniri sighed, laying a hand on my shoulder - but I felt no weight. "Leave while you can."

I considered that for a few moments. "If I fail, I do so trying my best. Isn't that what you taught me, Keeper?" 

I waited for an answer, but turned around to find her gone.

Well, that reminded me.

I walked out of the small room, and straight out the chantry. The crowd had dispersed, and only a few stragglers remained. But I wasn't looking for them anyway. I made way for the Apothecary, and then found my destination.

Solas was staring up at the breach, eyes intent on it's epicenter. 

"Solas?" I asked tentatively, and smiled when he turned.

"I wasn't expecting you back so quickly." he admitted, "But it is a welcome surprise."

I shifted on my feet nervously. "Well, I will admit my reasons are slightly selfish."

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I nodded. "At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, you instructed me on closing a rift. Do you know much of this mark on my hand?"

He seemed slightly reluctant when he answered. "I have journeyed through the Fade in my dreams, befriended spirits of Knowledge, and witnessed past events only barely ever recorded." he said, unfolding his hands and walking closer to me. "I have seen the oldest cities, and watched the oldest battles. I have only ever harvested knowledge simply for the purpose of learning, so I was able to deduce the working of that mark after a few errors of my own."

My eyes had widened sometime during his words, but I quickly brought them to normal. "Could you teach me to have better control?" 

He smiled then, laying a hand on my shoulder. "It would be my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think Rokerik deserves a chance. The man just witnessed the sky being ripped apart from the fade - smaller instances have driven bigger men mad, especially in the universe of the Dragon Age series.


	5. A Paved Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast Travel explained, guilt dissolved, and the start of something bigger than all of Thedas combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really sorry if this chapter comes off as something wrong.  
> I need to explain one thing, however.  
> In the game, the Inquisitor gains the ability to open a rift that tears away at everything the Inquisitor considers a threat within it's range - mostly enemies. For reasons later explained, I have given him full control of the mark rather than what the Elder One managed to free in him after a botched attempt at retrieval.  
> The reasons will be worth the wait, I'm certain - it will also explain Solas's attraction to Yvon.

"When do you wish to begin?" the elf asked me, voice as it always was.

I hesitated. "Cassandra and I are leaving for the Hinterlands tomorrow. Could we get something in before that?"

He seemed doubtful as he withdrew his hand from my shoulder. "Mastery over fields of magic are not reached in a day..."

"I would know. " I mumbled.

He caught onto that. "I'm sorry?" he asked, crossing his hands.

I cleared my throat with unease. "Well, I have trained in various schools of magic - my keeper ensured I did. The one I am most proficient with is the Primal Forces, although I see the particular strain of magic losing popularity." I said, pursing my lips.

His eyes regarded me in a different manner now, as if he was seeing a puzzle piece from a different angle. The metaphor seemed odd, yet it somehow fit in this situation. "Well, we can certainly start today. And... I guess I will accompany you on your little trip to the Hinterlands."

"You would do that?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Of course. Far be it in me to deny someone knowledge." he said, shrugging, then smiled. "But be warned, I have never taught a single soul. I do not know how this little endeavor of ours will unfurl in relation to that."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do great." I said, grinning. Then I offered him a hand. "'Tis a deal, then?"

He took my hand with confidence. "Indeed, it is."

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" I asked, when he led me away with my hand.

"I have. Don't be worried." He said, then stopped when we walked down the stairs, and past a merchant's shop on to a snowy path. "Have you?"

"I'm not hungry." I said, and pulled my hand free of his. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace we can sleep in peace." he said, then chuckled at my surprised expression. "In order to learn about the Rifts, you must learn of the fade, and thus we need to dream."

"So why not go to my room?" I asked, curious. It seemed a far simpler option.

He actually seemed slightly nervous when he answered (an emotion that did not fit his visage well at all), "I feared that your status as the Herald of Andraste and the fact that we went into your bedroom and emerged hours later won't go well together."

I blushed at the implication. "Surely they wouldn't think to assume-"

"Something tells me that you don't believe that, yourself." he said, chuckling.

I chuckled a little with him. People assigned themselves the job of assuming wrong and spreading those words around for simple amusement or sabotage. Wasn't my new-found title the product of such musings? But then I remembered something. "Solas... if we are journeying into the fade together, you need to know I've had a nightmare yesterday. It won't affect the idea negatively, right?"

He regarded me as we walked. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I quickly shook my head. "Not especially."

He looked straight ahead as he spoke, "Withholding grim thoughts and memories only makes them worse, Yvon. Sometimes, talking helps." Then he looked at me. "But I won't pry. And in any case, I'll pull you out of one if it starts."

I looked away. "Thank you, Solas."

"It is nothing you must thank me for. Ah, we're here." he said suddenly, stopping in front of a trebuchet. "No one visits this place particularly often, hence, no one will disturb us."

I pursed my lips. "Still. Just to be sure." I said with a shrug, igniting my right hand in flame and walking around, shooting a continuous stream on the ground around us in a wide circle, willing it to stay ablaze. 

When I was done and turned around, he was staring at the flames intently. "Do you know what this is?"

I shrugged. "Fire?"

He shook his head before walking to the ring cautiously. "It's called Veilfire - a kind of flame perfected by us - elves - in ancient times. It burns without need of oil or fuel, and can be used for far more complex purposes that simple lighting." Then he looked at me. "Since when have you been able to summon it?"

"Since I woke up after the explosion." I said, furrowing my brows. Did the mark affect me in more ways than was obvious?

"Ah." he said, then walked to the center and sat on the ground. "If you are intent on learning, let us begin."

I walked to him and lay down, folding my hand on my stomach. "But how will I sleep, it's the middle of the-"

He blew some dust into my face, effectively cutting me off. I recognized it instantly as sleeping powder as I myself had used it before. Before I could accuse him of anything, however, my eyelids drooped and closed shut, pushing me into unconsciousness..

All was black for a few painfully long moments, which felt like hours.

"Welcome back, brother. Missed us?" Shirin's voice sounded from somewhere, and I had to remember my eyes were closed and then wrenched them open. 

My sister was smiling gently - it would put me at ease if she wasn't almost completely burnt. Green flames licked at her clothed form, and she had a hand out towards me.

"Won't you come with me?" she purred. "I can keep you warm."

Despite something screaming inside me, my hand reached forward.

"That wouldn't be wise." I heard Solas say, and hands circled around my waist. "Don't let it get to you, Yvon. Fight your guilt."

Guilt?

"Their death was not your fault. Did you know how the blast happened?"

No, but I could have- 

"Did you know any similar spell?"

No, but there may have been-

"Did you try or know how to tear open the Breach?"

NO! I would never-

"Then it is not your fault. Know it. Believe it." Solas said, and removed his hands from me. "Embrace the truth, not the guilt."

Was he right? Could he be right? 

Throughout my life thus far, Keeper Dreyniri had told me I was a prodigy among mages. To such a degree, that I could possibly bring about the end of the world if I was turned into an abomination. I was something called a Dreamer, one who could enter the Fade at will - it was how she explained the spirits who helped me unlock my potential. Dreamers supposedly appeared once in several ages, but after the appearance of one in Kirkwall, as the Keeper of the Sabrae clan, Keeper Marethari, had told my Keeper. That I had such a talent was a sign of great events to come.

So it was very much possible that I could be responsible for a simple explosion.

But could I tear through the Veil? I did not have the mark before, how did I acquire it? 

"Never assume the worst of yourself." Solas said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "When in doubt, look forwards towards the brighter path. Why believe that you were responsible when you don't even know what happened? The vision at the Temple of Sacred Ashes clearly showed another being present besides you and the Divine. That his energy matched with the residual around the blast zone means he was involved somehow. Don't take the blame just yet, Yvon - believe in a brighter possibility."

Through my musing and Solas's words, the flames around my sister died, replaced by an ethereal greenish glow. Her hand still reached out to me, but it felt more welcoming than before. 

"Embrace the light, not the dark." Solas breathed.

There were sounds of footsteps behind her, and soon my entire clan emerged from the darkness around her, all smiling at me.

The Keeper stepped forward and put her hand on my other shoulder. "Yvon Lavellan." she said, in her authority voice. "Carry on the legacy of your clan. Protect what is left of your culture. Seek betterment for the remaining elves. And in our memory, find peace."

It did sound like something she would say.

"I shall." I said finally, voice quivering slightly. "I shall seek the betterment of my brethren, and save everyone from the imminent threat." and took my sister's hand. As soon as our palms touched, the clan and darkness both melted away in green dust.

We were standing in a large circular room. The floor was tile, the very high ceiling suspended one lantern with Veilfire. There were columns of greenish light at regular intervals on the cylindrical wall, but no door.

"Feeling better?" Solas asked, and I turned towards his voice. He was standing next to me, smile kind.

Then I realized he had been there to help me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, and walked forward to hug him. "You helped me back there, didn't you?"

He seemed startled at first, but was quick to wind his arms around my form. "It was the right thing to do. Guilt is a heavy burden."

I looked up at him, curious. "Do you know of it?"

He gave me a rueful smile. "We can talk about that at another time. We're here to learn aren't we?"

At that sentence, I jerked away from him, blushing furiously as I steadied myself. "Right."

"So, let us begin to understand. Do you know what the veil is?" he asked, crossing his hands.

"Of course. The veil is a form of barrier that separates the physical plane from the fade." I shrugged.

He nodded. "That is the most common definition, yes. In entirety, it does far more than that. The veil makes it near impossible for demons to cross over without a medium, preventing true understanding of the Fade. Imagine a world defined by imagination, as the Fade is, where spirits are as common as trees, or humans, and communication with spirits was as effortless as breathing - that would be the world without the veil."

I gasped in a breath as I thought about the possibilities. "That sounds marvelous, albeit slightly perilous. Is it possible to accomplish?"

"I have not managed to find the means yet." he said, shaking his head. "However, the Breach might just have been an attempt at it, however botched. It stands proof that it was either wrong entirely, or it was spoiled, somehow."

I nodded. "This is your assumption from the fact that the Breach is spewing demons?"

He nodded. "Rifts can naturally occur at any time. When too many spirits gather, usually at battlefields where regret or the sense of loss is strongest, or at the nudging of a rather exceptionally powerful mage, one may find a similar rift, yet small and not nearly as stable through which demons enter our world. Thus, the spirits have understanding of these portals." he said, then his eyes fell to the mark on my hand. "That mark is a means to connect the world around you to the other."

"Meaning ...." I trailed, eyes widening at the words.

"If you used it here, it would open a rift to the physical world, allowing your dream self to pass through." he nodded.

Oh.

"I don't think it would be wise." I said, observing the floor with new found curiosity. 

"I am glad you realize it." he said, smiling. "In any case, there are three kinds of rifts. One, a Spatial Rift, allows physical objects to pass through. It's what you used to enter the Fade. The second, a Temporal rift, which can sift through time."

My eyes widened. "That is a sort of power not to be toyed with. Time is not a river, but a pond. The ripples of effects that could happen could possibly-"

"Destroy the world as we know it." he said quietly. "That is why, even though my own past is riddled with mistakes, I can not reverse it."

I looked at him in new light. Solas had the spirits to help him, he could easily gather enough knowledge to create such a temporal rift, or do anything, really. He had all this knowledge with him, knowledge that equated to power on so many levels. Which meant he had so much power...

And he still chose to help rather than run - it was an admirable action.

"Your thoughts are loud, in the fade." he said, eyes intent on mine. "I can hear you."

I blushed furiously.

"The third and last, a Distaral rift. It leads to another point in the same plane. You could say it bridged two points through the other realm." he said.

My eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

He sighed. "Okay, imagine this - when you pin a badge to your shirt, or pin anything, really, you pass the needle from one side to the other and back, yes?" He nodded when I did. "Those two points are the two separate place on a plane, the pin the rift, and the cloth is the veil."

"So there actually are ways to use magic for transportation?" I asked, linking my fingers together.

He nodded.

"Didn't some Tevinter Magister try to use magic for something akin to teleportation?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Solas nodded. "He tried to use blood magic to transport a chest from one place to another." then his face went grim. "The act was not worth the cost."

"Do I want to know?" I asked, face draining of color.

"I don't think so." he sighed, and unfolded his hands. "In any case, let's move on. Now that you know what kinds of rifts there are, let's ...." he tried, then stilled. "Wait... since you've trained under an elven keeper, is there any point in explaining how the fade really works?"

I chuckled and grinned slightly. "If you want to show how much you know, go on. But no, there's no real point."

He sighed and shook his head with a low smile. "Then I guess there was no need to bring you here."

I blushed. "At least you freed me of the negativity that clouded my sense of reality."

"Speaking of which," he said, and stepped into my personal space, "how much was this affecting you, exactly? Dark surroundings around your inner negativity meant the situation was nearly lost."

My eyes widened, but I wasn't truly surprised - I was seeing things, obviously it had to be of an extreme magnitude. "I was seeing them - my sister and the Keeper. I saw them in reality, although I soon realized no one else could. They kept saying all these bad things..." I said, eyes skimming the floor.

I heard him sigh before he reached for my hands, "promise me something."

"What?" I asked, curious, and looked up into his eyes.

His eyes didn't let mine go. "Promise me that you will come to me with any troubles you may have - physical, mental, or anything else."

The words sunk in slowly as I gasped. He... wanted to know my problems? Why? 

"Should there be a reason?" he said, then sighed, averting his eyes. "I guess it was too much to ask."

I rapidly shook my head at that. "No, no, it's not." I spluttered, then blushed as I looked away. "I promise."

He smiled a wide smile before letting my hand go. "I suppose there is no point dreaming anymore." he sighed, then snapped his fingers.

I woke with a start, eyes flashing open in the center of the fiery circle that showed no sign of waning. I rolled over to see Solas staring at the sky.

"Sleep well?" he asked nonchalantly. But then he looked at me and I saw laughter in his eyes.

"That was surreal!" I said, and I noted how much more life flowed into my voice effortlessly. "Just warn me before blowing sleeping dust into my face the next time."

"I'll do that." he smiled, then sat up. "wait, next time?"

"I found a fellow dreamer." I pointed out in an incredulous tone. "Do you really think I don't want to dream with you again?"

He was silent, observing my face. Then he sighed, "Fine. But that we can approach later. For now, let us begin. If the sun is any indication, it is almost noon."

"You don't want to east first?" I asked, feeling hungry.

He laughed when my stomach growled. "I guess we should eat first."

We walked to the tavern in silence, but we didn't really need to speak to not feel awkward. Solas's company was something I had begun to enjoy, and I feared effect he had on me. This was almost the same as how Jack has affected me all those years ago, and I didn't like it.

Especially if Solas would ever leave me again.

Lunch was a quiet affair, loudened only by Varric's arrival. We ate ram meat listening to his humorous tales, not bothering whether truth or not, only laughing at their expense. Soon we were surrounded by people intent on listening to his tale (somehow even Cullen arrived) and I excused myself to eat elsewhere, away from the crowds.

I was surprised to see that Solas shifted tables with me. "You don't have to leave because of me, you know." I said, hesitantly.

He shrugged. "I grew tired of the company."

"Too many people?" I asked, chuckling, prodding at a piece of celery.

"Too many people." he affirmed, and resumed eating.

After our hunger was satiated, we both paid for our food (even though the woman at the counter refused to accept payment, we forced her to accept recompense), and walked back towards the trebuchet. Solas easily fell into step beside me. We walked the way in silence, and then turned to face each other when we arrived.

"Now, the first one should come easy - you will concentrate on air, and try to create a rift there." he said, then crossed his hands. 

I stared at him with obvious annoyance. "But how do I do that?" 

He shook his head. "How did you close the rifts before? Creating one should just be the opposite of that, theoretically."

"Theoretically." I pointed out, but turned around.

How HAD I closed the rifts? I aligned my hand straight towards it, and imagined it collapsing upon itself until it vanished, and coaxed my magic down in a straight path to it through the mark.

So I raised my hand, and pictured the opposite happening. I aligned my magic in a straight line and shot it out in the same bottle green line through the mark on my hand, and halted it midair, forcing it through the veil on the spot and gradually opening a hole, like a river eroded sand - lowly, but surely. A sudden explosion could prove devastating.

Eventually, a low rip sounded, and a white rift opened up in the air ahead of us. 

"Good, good." Solas remarked, not really sounding impressed. "Of course, since you can close them without effort, opening them isn't really too far behind."

I listened to his words only partially. The rift that opened in front of us wasn't tinged dark green like the others. It seemed... lighter. Yes. Where there should have been undertones of darker shades, there were lighter shades of green instead.

"Now, clo-" he started, but stopped short. I gasped too, when I realized what shocked him.

From the center of the rift, a light pink face had emerged - like a child leaning around the corner to spy on his friends in a game of hide and seek. The face was constructed purely of glowing pink - short hair that seemed to float around it aimlessly, eyes, skin ... like the face of a little girl. She waved tentatively, then vanished back in.

Silence reigned in the clearing, until I finally raised my hand to close the rift.

"What... what just happened?" I asked, and turned to him. "I thought spirits couldn't enter this realm without extreme pain and eventual corruption. But that one-"

"A spirit of innocence, if I am correct." Solas said, eyes wide and sight piercing through the spot in the air where the rift had been. "Obviously, there was something different about that rift... or the caster." he said, eyes landing on me. "Every rift, every portal to or from the fade I have ever had the fortune to be near has emitted an aura of malice. I am sure you - attuned to the fade as I am - have felt it too."

I nodded. "The same feeling I got from the Breach, except from the lesser ones it was merely a hint."

Solas uncrossed his hands and shoved them into pockets that I couldn't spot in his dark leggings. "This one felt... positive. I can not put a name to the feeling but it was.... motivational."

"I felt no such feeling." I frowned. "Perhaps opening a rift in the midst of more people will reveal if it's only us who can feel this."

"The fact that a spirit was able to pass through unfazed only proved this..." he started, but then nodded to himself. "In any case," he said, although his brows were still furrowed and a slight frown graced his features, "let us move on to the Distaral rift."

I nodded and decided to shelve the matter for now. "From what you've told me, it punctures the veil twice."

"Yes. It uses the two points of contact with the veil to completely diminish the distance between the two points in the target realm." he said, and somehow, it made sense. "The visualization is two-fold, one opening a rift into the fade, then opening another rift from the same spot in the fade, almost overlapping, to the target spot. Location is mainly driven by memory."

"How do you know so much about it in detail, if rifts have only just been voluntarily opened?" I asked, looking at him through squinting eyes.

He regarded the snow at his feet with sudden interest. "Let me just say that us elves weren't always this way."

My eyes widened. "Arlathan?" I gasped, regarding the mark on my hand with new reverence. This could possibly be the magic of my ancestors.

"Yes." Solas nodded. "Now, if you would try..."

And so I did.

We decided to pick the front gates of Haven for our little experiment, not bothering to warn anyone about it. I opened a rift into the fade, then opened another rift just in front of it towards the main gates. It worked effortlessly, and I could see the training field through the tear. Of course, the soldiers had stopped to look at us. 

I leaped through it, landing and rolling on the ground in front of the gate.

"Herald?" a voice asked curiously, and I met the gaze of one Cullen Rutherford, frozen in what appeared to be the act of Demonstrating a move. Cassandra herself had her eyes fixed on me with surprise.

"Yvon." I corrected with a grin. "I think I have found a new means of transport."

*****

That night's sleep was without nightmares. Instead, I dreamed of the spirits I used to dream of before meeting Jack. They expressed their pleasure at seeing me after so long, and took me to another locked door. Except that this one was bigger than the height of a hundred giants, and half as wide. Before they could answer my questions about it, however, I was pulled from the recesses of sleep.

*****

Someone knocked outside my door, and it was apparently the noise that woke me up. I stretched and yawned loudly. 

"Yvon? Are you awake?" I heard Cassandra ask, and my sleep vanished instantly.

"Yes, I will meet you in the War room in a few!" I yelled back, and quickly freshened up, donning the armor Blacksmith Haritt fashioned for me. 

Either he had psychic capabilities, or just knew how to really read into a person.

Over my bottle green leggings and kurta, I now wore two steel greaves that allowed maneuverability as if there was nothing there (and if it weren't for the weight, I probably would have felt that way too), a thick leather belt that had three pockets for eight small vials of emergency potion each, and steel shoulder pauldrons and elbow guards that were bulkier on the left to cover my non-dominant side. The form-fitting kurta was little below my waist in front but fell past my knees at the back, so it appeared to be a slight cape. I sighed as stretched, and then walked out into the crisply cool morning.

Being close to the Frostbacks meant that everything was cold. I rubbed my bare hands together as I walked up the stairs, nodding to Varric as he adjusted his crossbow. He smiled back, and returned to Bianca.

When I pushed the Chantry doors open, it was silent. No one was up this early, before even dawn. I briefly spared thought for exactly how Cassandra roused herself this early, before sighing and walking in the War room straight ahead.

All three advisers - Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine - looked very sleepy. Cassandra, however, looked determined. 

Her expression softened when she raised her eyes to meet mine. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Cass." I grinned, and Cullen broke into sudden cough, while Leliana giggled. "Good morning to you too, Leliana, Josephine, Cullen."

Leliana grinned, Josephine smiled and returned a "Good morning!", and Cullen tried to calm himself. I made a face at him.

"So, you'll be taking the North Eastern route into the Hinterlands. On the way, you will be joined by Clan Ethildan." Josephine said, placing a note on the table. 

I grinned widely as I grabbed the note and absorbed the words. "You managed to make contact with a clan already? You're great, Josephine!" I said, hopping on the spot in eagerness and excitement.

The Antivan blushed. "It was nothing, Herald-"

"Yvon." I corrected.

"Yvon." she amended. "I have managed to locate five clans, three in Ferelden and two in Orlais. There is word of more in the Free Marches, but I presumed we would want to move along as fast as possible."

I nodded. "Having a portal into Haven means cutting short on travel time to places we've already explored. Once I reach the scout's camp in the Hinterlands, I'll open a portal to send in more supplies. I'll bring the Clan into the village then - they'll have no qualms about setting up near the training field, I hope. "

Josephine pursed her lips, "I will caution everyone to the arrival of guests any day."

"How long is the road, Leliana?" 

"A week, Yvon." she said, crossing her arms. "Since we were working on a shorter route into the Hinterlands even before the ... explosion," she said, shooting a fleeting glance at Cassandra, "the bridges we set up have all but halved travel time."

"I appreciate that." I said, nodding. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can establish a foothold. Can you give me a rundown on the area?"

"Of course, Yvon." the redhead nodded, then withdrew a paper from underneath a book in her corner of the table. "The land is all but consumed by the war between Mages and Templars. This place seems to be where both sides have settled, which means fights on almost every road. While our priority is Mother Giselle, the people would be grateful if we were to do something about them. Also, a few of my scouts who were raised in Redcliffe seem to recommend the local farmer Dennet as a suitable horse-master - acquiring mounts for the Inquisition is also of vital importance. There is a fort in the Hinterlands unclaimed by any faction, and I'd recommend establishing there, but there have been reports of some signs of habitation - I'd appreciate a look into it. Lastly, there are active reports of rifts in the area, dealing with which could mean improved stability in the lands."

"In order to spread our influence, we'll need to operate beyond this valley." Josephine stated, looking up from her pad. "Look for any opportunities to recruit agents - whether they be obvious or in secret - who can swear allegiance to the Inquisition."

Cullen cleared his throat. "The Apothecarian Adan also said he isn't suited to healing some ailments-"

I nodded. "He has spoken to me of it, and I shall look for a healer as well."

Cassandra finally straightened up. "Well, then, we have a course of action, let us dep-"

"One minute, Cass." I intervened. "I have thought over a few things last night, and I had a favor to ask each of you."

Cassandra was about to say something, but apparently thought better of it and kept silent. 

"Yes?" Josephine asked, curious.

I took in a deep breath. "Cullen, I need the workers to clear and level out as much land as is possible around Haven. We will be expecting almost all of the Dalish clans here, and I think they'd appreciate having a place to settle into." 

The commander nodded. "That was obvious, Her - Yvon." he corrected mid-word. "I was going to have it done anyway."

I beamed. "That means so much." Then I turned to Josephine. "I need to you bring together as many supportive war veterans as you can, and then have them work together with Cullen to build up fortifications around Haven. As the Inquisition gathers goodwill, it will also gather enemies, and we need to be prepared."

The Ambassador smiled. "That would be wise, indeed. I already have a few in mind; I'll send out word to any I can contact."

I nodded, and glanced at Leliana. "Do we have a backdoor out of here in case things get bad?" 

She clicked her tongue. "Chancellor Roderik gloats about knowledge of one such passage, but from what I've gathered, it is very open and crumbling."

I nodded apprehensively. Exactly how old was Haven? "I need you to either find or dig a tunnel through, than opens up a fixed distance away. Be sure to include some sort of cloaking mechanism to that is set to collapse the tunnel to be rid of pursuers. Also, if you have agents in the Chantry, I'd like them to gather word for us - who is on our side? Who isn't? Who can be swayed? These names can be important."

"You do realize that none of this is actual personal favors, and that you're only bolstering the Inquisition?" Cassandra asked, chuckling.

I smiled. "The Inquisition is the last hope for everyone, correct? Strengthening it will only increase our chances of actually accomplishing anything."

"True." Leliana nodded. "You do your best, and we'll do ours. If there's any materials we need that you can acquire, we'll let you know."

I nodded, and turned for the door. "Stay well, you three." 

Before the door closed behind Cassandra, I think I heard a faint 'you too', from Cullen, but dismissed it as a trick of the wind. The Seeker and I walked to the gates, joined first by Varric, then Solas.

"The walk is long." Varric sighed, slipping a water bottle into his backpack. 

"Thankfully, we'll only have to do this once." Solas nodded, looking to me. "Sleep well?" 

I grinned, hugging him. "Thanks to you."

He patted my head while returning the gesture "I'm glad. You deserved a good night's rest. It's done wonders for your face, and it was mystifying in beauty enough."

I blushed crimson as I pulled away from him and shuffled my feet.

"Um, well-" Cassandra said awkwardly, "we should get moving. Scout Harding and her group will wait for us at the Camp they have established at the outskirts."

I nodded, sparing Solas a slight glance before turning and taking the road towards the Hinterlands.


	6. An Established Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is changed.

The first four days of the walk to the camp was rather uneventful, except that I had sealed a rift on the third day. Since it was just the four of us, we managed to move faster than Leliana's scout groups. The food we carried along was used judiciously, and any sudden urges were satiated by berries from the trees we passed. Varric complained about that, but the sweetest berries calmed his words. 

The fifth day however, we met Clan Ethildan.

The day started out as it usually did. Cassandra woke us up at dawn, and we made breakfast of berries and water. Then we departed from our makeshift camp of bedrolls and a fire, wiping out any signs that we were there previously. 

In the past few days, none of us had talked much, save for me and Solas. We traded stories of our walks in the fade, holding hands as we followed the path behind Cassandra and Varric - which was quite the opposite of what we had expected, since the dwarf was the most talkative of us all. It was weird how close Solas and I had gotten ... yet he refused to share anything about his past save for a few cryptic remarks.

And that was why we had not spoken since the previous evening - his stubborn attitude - and an uncomfortable air settled over the group. Which was why I almost sobbed in relief when Varric broke the silence.

"Is that smoke?" the dawrf asked, pointing up in a short distance.

"It must be clan Ethildan! We're close!" I exclaimed, and broke into a run.

"Slow down, Sparky!" Varic complained from somewhere behind me. "Not all of us have long legs!"

I didn't bother however, and continued running onwards. When I came across am out of place boulder, I constructed steps to walk over it for my companions to use, and continued onwards. Finally, I broke through the trees into a clearing.

The first thing I noticed were the arrows archers had trained on me, so I raised my hands in surrender. "Hold! I am Yvon Lavellan, representative of the inquisition!"

"Normal elves don't have eyes that glow." One of he archers said, and the rest released their arrows. 

A barrier was in front of me before I could open my mouth, and Solas's left hand encircled around my waist, right raised with whitish energy around his staff. 

"Are we to understand that clan Ethildan set an ambush for us?" Cassandra said, emerging from the trees a few moments ahead of Varric, who emerged with his crossbow drawn.

"Stand down, the lot of you!" A voice rang through the clearing, emanating from and elven woman dressed in brown leather Keeper's robes approaching us. She had blonde hair that fell to her waist, dark eyes, full lips, and an abnormally large set of ears. In her right hand rested a staff made of metal, with a the likeness of a halla's head as it's top, and a leather grip.

If that staff was the legendary Gloamfrost, then the woman in front of me was Keeper Zelda.

"Anderan ati'shaan, Keeper Yvon." she greeted, bowing her head slightly. "I apologize for the inconvenient greeting." she said, flashing her eyes towards the archer who spoke to me. He gulped.

I froze at that. "I wasn't promoted to-"

"Your Keeper is dead, and you were her first." she offered in way of explanation. "However, with the rest of your clan dead, the title rings hollow." She turned her head to Solas, eyes flickering to something at my waist. "And your companions are...?"

"I apologize for my lack of manners." Solas said, and it sounded a lot louder with him so close. I jumped at that, and moved away from him slightly. His eyes moved to mine before returning to Keeper Zelda. "I am Solas."

Introductions followed, during which we moved away from the edge of camp and towards the fire. The archer, later introduced as Ancano, apologised profusely for his mistake, and I excused him. Solas, however, treated him with a cold shoulder. 

"I must say," the Keeper said, when all of us stood around the fire, "an elf leading anything is quite odd."

"You're a leader, Keeper Zelda." I pointed out, and the elf in question laughed.

"Of course, Keeper Yvon, but you know what I meant." she said, raising a finger. "Now, about why you wanted to meet me...?"

I hesitated, eyes instinctively turning to Solas, who nodded with an encouraging smile, then cleared my throat. "I want to gather the Elven clans under the Inquisition banner."

SIlence fell upon the circle.

"Keeper Yvon, must I remind you of the ill fortune that gathering our race brings us?" Keeper Zelda said, voice cold. "I do not wish another disaster-"

"What more can we lose?!" I finally yelled in frustration, and the fire turned green and burst upwards, littering the air with stationary green sparks. "Elves are bought and sold s slaves freely! We are hardly considered worthy of any rights! We are forced to either submit to rules set forth by Shemlen and live a life of suffering, of separate away from civilisation and wander in hopes of no aggressors finding us! And even then, all sorts of forces are employed to wipe us off the face of the map!"

Every elf at the fire lowered their heads, and Solas regarded the green fire with anger.

"Unless you want to roll over and allow the Shemlens to have their way with you, I suggest all the remaining Keepers meet and discuss this matter at the earliest." I said, and stood. 

Ancano, sitting next to Kepper Zelda, started a whispered conversation with her. The two seemed to argue, until finally Keeper Zelda raised her hands in exasperated defeat, and Ancano sighed in relief.

"Very well," the Keeper said, shooting Ancano an exasperated look, "we agree to this little gathering. You may count on our presence as soon as we gather ourselves and depart."

"Oh, there's no need to travel much." I grinned, and turned around. I ripped open a rift into the Fade, then another one right to the gates of Haven, then turned to the Keeper. "After you."

*****

After getting over the initial shock, the clan packed their belongings and wearily stepped through the rift. I had to widen it a bit when they took in their Halla, but then slipped it small when they were through.

Josephine appeared on the other side. "Yvon, will my voice reach you?"

"Yeah, you sound fine." I said, waving my hand. "Has Cullen cleared out a spot for them?"

"By the first day, almost all the trees in the surrounding area were cut down, and since the second day, the village walls are being expanded." Josephine nodded. "It has reached more than double it's initial size. Leliana has managed to have dug a few miles of passage through the base mountain, and expects to open up to land in another couple days."

"Fortifications?" I asked, stepping through. I barely noticed Cass, Solas and Varric quickly follow, but I still kept the rift open.

"I have managed to contact a distant cousin who has an eye out for such matters, and he has replied with a positive, promising his group of workers to be here by two fortnights." she said, then scratched her head. "I had to call in a favor however."

"It will be worth it when the villagers thank you for them surviving an attack." I said, smiling. "This was generous of you, Josephine."

"It was nothing." she said, and handed me a report. "The soldiers have handed in quite the sum, these few days, and I have ensured the finances are put through good use."

"You don't need to show me a report, Josephine, I trust you." I said, and handed the paper back to her without glancing at it. "Can you take me to where the clan has settled?"

When we walked through the gates, the village seemed much larger. My room no longer touched a wall of wooden spikes, instead, behind it, a large field lay astew, snow level and waiting. The clan seemed to pick a spot nearby, and I could see the Elves setting up their tents already. 

I walked to Keeper Zelda, who was setting up a tent herself, uncaring of her high position. "Keeper, this is Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition's Ambassador. If you have any complaints, or desire anything, it is her you must come to. I won't be here most of the time."

"Anderan ati'shan, Keeper Zelda." Josephine greeted,bowing slightly. "It is an honor to have you amongst us.

I chuckled, as I realized that the stories of her bravery may as well have come across Shemlen ears.

"I didn't know any human who tried to speak our tongue." the Keeper mused, standing and bowing her own head in return.

"That is the extent of my knowledge, I am afraid." Josephine admitted.

"It's the effort that counts, dah'len." the Keeper said, and I could instantly tell she liked the ambassador. "If it is alright with you, I would like some rope to fasten the tents, and some meat. Is there any game in the area?"

I excused myself to return to the road, but Leliana pulled me aside. "Yvon, there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

So i stilled myself and waited for her.

She sighed, "Many of the people here believe you are trying to further your own agenda by gathering the elves together. They may turn on us or decide to-"

"Who is to say that Andraste herself did not ask me to gather them?" i said with a devious smirk. "Just a thought."

Leliana grinned and walked away. She knew how to play her cards, and I was assured that the rumors would quell before dawn next day. I walked to the rift and jumped through with my little group, ready to walk forwards.

*****

When we reached the 'camp' on the outskirts, I honestly didn't believe I could feel any more underwhelmed. 

There were only three scouts (one dwarf and two humans) who greeted me with enthusiasm. I immediately opened a portal and they fetched proper supplies, with tents that did not have rips in them, a potions table, a requisition table, and more scouts. No one was weary of the mode of passage anymore, like someone had already convinced them (or threatened them into work; hopely Leliana wasn't too rough on her spies. 

In an hour, the Inquisition set up it's first camp in the Hinterlands.

"I must say, the mark on your hand is very convenient." Cassandra said, sitting down on a stump. 

"I guess it is." I sighed, sparing a glance towards Solas. We hadn't spoken in three days now, and I was getting anxious.

"Herald." the dwarven scout finally greeted me, and I turned towards her. "Lead-scout Harding, at your service."

"Hey." I said awkwardly. "Have you managed to find out where the Templars and Mages have their bases?"

"The Mages are camped out somewhere in Witchwood, south-west to Redcliffe village. You can tell by the concentrated number of ice runes in the area. About the Templars however, we haven't a clue." she said, then shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I do recommend reaching out to farmer Dennet first, however."

"Right now, getting to Mother Giselle is our priority." I sighed. "But we will get to him later, you have my word."

"Should we depart now, then?" Cassandra asked, standing up. "She is simply minutes away."

And so we trekked down the hill, and followed the stone path to the crossroads in silence. Of all of us, Cassandra seemed the most eager to get this over with, walking in front of us at a fast pace.

The Crossroads were in chaos.

Templars and Mages were both actively fighting, completely ignoring the people in the middle. There were a couple of children hiding behind an overturned carriage, but that would soon burst into flames with the mages so uncaring. 

I phased into electricity, shooting towards them, then I materialised and erected a barrier.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." i said, but they simply held onto each other (sisters perhaps?) and trembled.

I sighed. "CEASE THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!" I yelled, but no one paid me any mind. Cassandra was yelling at the templars, who were ignoring her, Solas was yelling at the mages, who were ignoring him, and Varric was yelling at both my teammates.

Over all there was just a lot of yelling.

And I had enough. 

I covered myself in rock armor and walked out of the barrier. "Stay here!" I ordered the children, and focused on my opponents.

Opponents who I didn't want to kill - granted, they were too consumed by the prospect of war, but not all fights had to end in bloodshed.

But ... how?

Freezing them could kill them - so would burning them, shocking them, encasing them, slamming them with force...

Unless I rendered all of them either stunned, or asleep.

I sighed. Entropy was never taught to me, but I somehow had to make it work. The easiest way to neutralise them right now would be to send them all into peaceful sleep, which would require a very powerful spell.

Unless... 

I sighed and phased into electricity and materialised next to the last person I wanted to talk to. "Solas, how much sleeping powder do you have?"

He ripped open his backpack and pulled out seven vials. "Only this much, at the moment." he said, unfazed about the previous spat.

"It is plenty." I said, and smiled. "I'm sorry about before -" 

"Now isn't the time." He said, raising a barrier. "Speak of this later, if you wish."

I sighed heavily, then burst into electricity, materialising next to my target and blowing sleeping powder in their face, then phasing again. First I subdued the mages, then then templars, until the battlefield was littered with sleeping men and women. 

I didn't make it in time for one Templar, and he was gravely injured with a fireball over his arm, where the armor melted. I immediately forced him on to the ground and started healing him.

"Who are you?" he whispered, eyes looking into mine with fear, for I had secured his other hand and feet to the ground with ice.

"Yvon Lavellan." I said, rising when no scar was left from the healing of the burn. Then I turned to Cassandra. "Cass, I need your help to secure them all. Rope obviously won't work for the mages and magic won't work for the templars." 

She nodded. "I will bind the templars, Yvon. You attend to the Mages." 

I nodded and turned towards the unconscious mages, hands dispensing frost. I created ice shackles for all of them, effectively sticking their hands to the ground, and leaving no room for any movement, which ensured no magic. I moved the rock under their binds, lining them all up on the road. Then, when Cassandra was done, I encased the Templars in rock and placed them on the road opposite the mages.

Until they woke, I left them to be. I could get the location of their bases from them.

People gathered around the unconscious humans, prodding them with their eyes. I wondered if there was a lot of negativity between the two opposing factions as a whole and the commoners - after all, their lives were being ravaged. I wondered, if allowed, would they attack the Mages and Templars to put an end to this? Wasn't the Inquisition the response of the people, in any case? Or were we something else entirely, with a choice ahead of us - for the people, or for our own selves?

A scream interrupted my musings. I sighed with slight exasperation and a lot of boredom. 

I jogged in the direction I heard the sound from to see one of the commoners clutching at her hand in pain, and I phased into electricity to get to her faster. It seemed like a burn, and I turned just in time to restrain the mage who had almost broken free. 

"Alright, calm down, okay?" I said, and turned to the woman, quickly weaving a healing spell over her burn. The affliction pulsed green and faded away. I ignored her word of thanks in favor of addressing the offending mage. "Why did you do that?"

He seemed angry, tugging in futile action at his restraints. "She was giving me this look, the kind a pest gets! Like seomeone saw a rotting corpse."

I sighed, kneeling next to his head. "Do you honestly think burning her was the way to dissolve her ill feelings towards you?"

He hesitated, then sighed, throwing his head backwards. "Then what else am I to do? How do I get these people to see that I have a heart too?! Just because I'm a mage, doesn't mean I'm something disgu-"

"Well, you don't attack them, for one." I pointed out, interrupting him. "There were two children caught in the middle of that racket, did you notice?"

His face turned into a mask of horror. "What? I-"

"Was so engrossed in my own fight that I didn't notice two younglings in the midst of a life threatning battle." Varric finfished for him, knocking out a templar who had awoken with the butt of his crossbow. "Seems very humane to me."

The mage averted his eyes to the sky. "I was ask- ordered," he corrected midword, "to fend off the Templars. They were closing us in from the direction of the Waterfall."

I gauged his expression - his mouth twisted with negativity at the word 'order', so I assumed he didn't like being ordered around. "Look, I'm not going to force you to do anything, but just talk to me a while, okay?" I said, then sat near his head. "What's your name?"

He pursed his lips and held silence for a while, before answering, "Dreschal."

"Dreschal." I nodded, was he from Nevarra? "Well, do you realise the damage being done through this little war-?"

"Which technically isn't very little." Varric huffed, walking over. 

"True." I said, biting my lower lip for a second. "If no one was to arrive just now, the lot of you would probably raze this village to ashes, or cover it in frost. The inhabitants would be dead or gravely injured, and besides the loss of some lives to the opposite side, no one would gain anything. More mages can always arrive and more templars can always be dispatched."

Dreschal closed his eyes with a sigh. "Then what are we to do? What any of us really want is to have a quiet life. But the Templars won't stop tailing us."

I shot Varric a questioning look, and he nodded. The Templars probably wanted to eliminate threats, and judged all Mages based on a few ill examples, as the Mages did Templars. "Well, the Inquisition is a neutral force."

"How does that help us?" the subdued Mage asked, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Cassandra's eyes move to us.

"Join the Inquisition." I said plainly. "Not only will you have honest work in whatever field you wish, but no Templar will be able to touch you without genuine proof of any crime. Granted, the organisation is in it's infancy, but the previous Divine's Writ gives us credit."

The Mage's eyes snapped open as the rest of them stirred,slowly recovering from the effects of the powder. "Are you serious?" he asked me, mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Well, I'm not one for jesting." I smiled, standing up. "I'm going to unbind you, but you won't attack anyone - even the Templars, until I talk to them, okay?"

His eyes followed the movement of my hands, and then he was free. He slowly got to his feet, rubbing his palms together to warm them up. "Of... of course, Herald." he mumbled. 

I pointed to his allies, who were now either struggling against the restraints, or struggling to look around. "Try to get them to calm down, will you? I'll have to talk to your leader first, but I'm sure we'll be at Haven by nightfall." I smiled, then turned. "Remember," I called over my shoulder, loudly, for everyone to hear, "the only reason I'm not killing you is because I value every life. Do not make me change my mind."

Then I walked to the Cassandra. "Cass, is it okay if-?"

"The Inquisition needs forces." the Seeker said plainly, then looked away. "I suppose these forces can also include mages."

I grinned at her. "Thanks, Cass. How are our Templars doing?" I asked, looking up and down the line to see struggling men and women.

"Eager to know what's happening." Cass said, crossing her arms. "When I asked them of their leader, they said he was assaulted and killed by his own subordinates for suggesting a truce with the mages."

My face hardened. "Oh."

"None of the supposed Templars here were actually involved in the murder, they just witnessed their three uppermen kill the Templar Knight-Captain. I suggest swaying them to our cause." Cassandra said, mumbling. "You will need them to keep an eye on our new Mages. Even if they are renegade, they once belonged to a righteous order."

I followed her gaze to see Dreschal helping up a few of his fellow mages. When they caught my eye, they either nodded, crossed their heart, or bowed to show their allegiance.

"Well, I think we should deal with the leader of the mages before they change their minds." Varric said, coming to stand with us. Solas came to stand besides me, and smiled at me when I glanced at him - progress?

"That would be wise." the elf said, crossing his arms. "I believe they will lead us to their hideout."

As if on cue, Dreschal and the entire group of Mages approached us. "We have considered," he spoke, "and we agree to join the Inquisition."

"Very well, can you take us to your leader?" I asked, and uncrossed my arms.

"Of course." a girl next to Dreschal said, and broke away from the group. "However, I think I should go ahead and warn them not to attack you."

"You do that, Alma." another mage said. "Tell them we will be accompanied by the representatives of the Inquisition to broker a truce."

"While we are gone," Cassandra said, turning to the scout, "ensure everyone in the village is unharmed. Lay the injured down in a hut until the Herald returns, and make note of anything the village needs." Then she made a face at a damaged hut. "Help them in reparations as well, and send word to this Mother Giselle that we would like to meet her when we return."

"Of course, Lady Seeker." the scout said, crossed his heart at me, then walked away to a group of scouts coming to the village with a wheelbarrow of blankets and wood.

"Well, we should get moving." Varric said, and the four of us walked with the Mages.

During half an hour of navigating the Witchwood, we encountered a group of bandits, one of whom conveniently carried a note detailing them having a base in the Fort Leliana warned me about. A few mages left the cover of the trees and walked with us, so that we were a much bigger group when we arrived at our destination than when we left. We arrived at a cave shrouded in Ice and wards, which were immediately taken down when we were spotted. After cautious deliberation, I walked inside.

It was like a little camp. There were tents, and a bonfire, with a pot steaming over it. My eyes fell on the people gathered, all standing to welcome us, and easily picked out the children in the crowd - no older than maybe twelve or thirteen(?), yet forced to run for their lives.

In that moment, I was really glad I didn't slaughter them. I knew the demons of guilt, and oh Mythal, I didn't want these children to bear them if they survived.

"Greetings." the mage at the front said, bowing her head a little. "You must be the Herald of Andraste."

I nodded in reply. "Let's not dwell on pleasantries and waste our time, now. I'd like to extend an olive branch."

She crossed her arms. "Exactly what does that entail?"

I shrugged. "It's very simple. Instead of holding up here, here not only can you be killed easily, or succumb to eventual crime to keep those bellies full, you could join the Inquisition - which means no more attacks. You could work as you wish, and you won't have to bother about Templars."

She pursed her lips. "To what extent does our freedom reach?"

Cassandra spoke up this time. "While the Herald may offer you a position of work, you will still be expected to report any difficulties you're having o either me, or the Herald himself. Meals are imperative, and duties will be assigned to you, the same as everyone else. If you so desire to leave, you may do so." she said, then crossed her arms. "We have a few Templars in case the worst comes to pass, but they will keep a respectable distance. In short, it should be very similar to a normal life, except you'll be force fed."

I could read disbelief on the faces of some mages, others were a mix of happiness and confusion. "I think we should take it, Annabelle." A man next to the lead mage said. "Our supplies are dwindling as it is."

The redhaired woman sighed and turned to me with muted resignation. "We accept the Inquisition's offer."

I beamed. "Wonderful! Welcome to the Inquisition." I said, the turned around. "Everyone, please step back." I cautioned, then opened a portal to Haven. 

Fortunately, Leliana was talking to Cullen near the training grounds. I asked her to ready a few more cottages before sending the mages through. They packed up their belongings quickly but regarded the portal wearily, but didn't complain. The last one, the youngest, possibly (accompanied by an older woman) ran up to me and hugged me before walking through. I laughed as I closed the portal and opened one to the crossroads.

"Well, that went better than expected." Varric said, after we walked through and the portal was closed. I stretched my hands upwards with a small yawn.

"Very much so." Solas nodded, smiling. "I am very glad we did not attack on sight."

Cassandra scoffed. "If we did that, we'd be no better than the renegade Templars." then her eyes averted to men and women struggling against rope and rock. 

"Speaking of which..." Varric hesitated, "let's speak to this Chantry Mother first. SHe might have some pointers on how to deal with them."

Cassandra nodded. "Words of wisdom from you, Varric, have the crows turned white?"

"Ha ha ha." Varric sarcastically laughed.

I walked up to the injured, leaving them to their own devices. Solas followed me however, and soon spoke. "I ... apologise if I don't seem very forthcoming about my past - I simply wish not to delve into it."

I shook my head at him as stopped in front of a child and examined a frosted foot. "It was not my place to pry." I sighed, and wove a healing spell around the whitened limb, watching color return to it and the grimace fade from the little girl. "Everyone has secrets. I just hope you find it in you to forgive me."

The mage behind me fell quiet at that, and I turned to the second injured civilian. 

"Do-don't come near!" he stammered, and I rolled my eyes.

Before I could say anything, however, another voice interrupted from behind me - a matronly feminine one, "Turned to noble purpose, magic is surely no more evil than the blade one wields, my child." 

I turned to see a dark skinned woman approaching us. Clothed in regular red and white chantry woman robes (which only made her skin stand out more), she had the air of one who knew how to work her way around any obstacle with words. 

She walked around me to lay a hand on the man. "Allow the Herald to ease your pain."

The man looked at my hands (and the wispy green magic emanating from them) wearily, but resigned and slipped back on the prepped up stretcher. 

I wove healing magic around the man, who sighed at the gash on his chest slowly filled up and eventually vanished, then he succumbed to sleep. "You don't fear magic, Mother?"

"We do not teach that magic is evil, only that pride is evil - and does not corrupt only mages." she said, shaking her head slightly. "You work with healing spells quite well, Herald." the woman said, smiling. 

"Mother Giselle, I presume?" I asked, bowing my head lightly. "We received your word. You sent for me personally?"

She nodded and walked away, towards the edge of the elevated platform the houses were built on. "Indeed. As I see it, you and the Inquisition could be the key to resuscitating whatever is left of order, "

"I wish the Chantry shared your perspective." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Following the death of the Divine, the Chantry is breaking, crumbling, because each of it's members can now follow their own conscience rather than the word of their betters, who were wiped out in the explosion. You however, can change that."

"Oh certainly, they could all unify against me." I muttered.

She shook her head. "There are those who are in confusion, unclear in which side they lie. The voices of those who oppose the Inquisition are simply louder than it's potential supporters. If you go to Val Royeaux-"

"I beg your pardon, Mother?" Solas suddenly piped in, making me jump lightly. "Are you suggesting he walk into a city full of people who mean him no good?"

Mother Giselle frowned at Solas and took in a deep breath. "The stories that have reached them are simply ill exaggerated ones that paint you in a light of danger. They simply have no reason to believe that you can do any good."

I frowned at that.

She sighed. "Let me put it this way - you don't need to convince any of them, only get them to doubt. Their strength it the unity they find in opposing you. Take that away, an they lose stable ground."

That made me look at the mother in a different light altogether. The words sounded akin to those of one who takes every step thinking of her gain. She would make a good agent, and possibly aid Leliana, but that was to be thought of later.

"And you are certain they won't bring harm to him?" Solas asked, crossing his arms. His voice lost it's slight offensive undertone.

She shook her head with a small smile. "If there is anything one must know of the Chantry, is that it prefers to keep itself from having it's hands dirty ... at least where the citizenry can see."

I hummed thoughtfully. "It's a plan, then. We visit Val Royeaux to confront the Chantry."

"Good." Mother Giselle said, nodding. "You must make haste, time is invaluable in such-"

"With all due respect, I will not move forward until I have freed the Hinterlands of threats, Mother." I said, coldly. "The Chantry can keep blabbing, but the people who live here are facing hardships - and I intend to ease them."

Revered Mother stared at me blankly, before something seemed to click in her head. "Of course, Herald." she said, nodding.

"We could, however, use you back at Haven." I said, waving my hand and opening a portal to the door of our Chantry. "Our Advisor Leliana speaks quite highly of you, and looks forward to making your acquaintance."

She looked at the portal with eyes that only slightly betrayed her astonishment. She nodded, looking wearily at the portal. "Am I to..."

"Walk through, yes." I said, smiling sheepishly. "It's safe, and the fastest route we have to Haven. As you said, time is of the essence."

After the Mother wearily stepped through (and was greeted enthusiastically by a mage named Minaeve) I yawned and stretched. "What's next?"

"The Templars." Solas said, then frowned. "This is the second time you've stretched after opening a Distaral rift, Yvon. Does the act make you sleepy?"

"Only slightly." I admitted, sending a missive of healing magic to the head of the last injured villager (injured from a fall, mind you) and descending down the stairs. "It's nothing to bother about."

Solas pursed his lips and said nothing.

"Really, don't worry about it." I sighed as I walked towards the nearest templar, then knelt down and pulled his helmet off. "Cassandra tells me your Knight-Captain was murdered?" I asked, not bothering for any prelude. 

The man in front of me flashed angry eyes at her, before sighing irritably. "Yes, he was. He wanted to put an end to the fighting with the runaway Mages. Overseers Blaine and Kurt didn't think it was ... wise," he stuttered a bit at the word, "and impaled him on their greatswords."

I shook my head. "Infighting. The Templars have fallen lower than the Mages have."

"We didn't want our Knight Commander murdered!" the templar next to the one on the ground said, "It was just those two!"

"Well, there's not much proof to that is there?" Varric snorted. "And don't tell me you loved following his orders, or else it would be him on the hilt end of the metaphorical dagger than the blade."

Cassandra let out a disinterested grunt. "Let's just walk them to their leaders and find out exactly why are they attacking mages without any directive."

I nodded, waving my hands to levitate the rock under all of them to follow me. there were surprised 'ah's following the action, and I bounced the slabs of earth a little just to earn the Templar's ire. 

The trek up the mountain next to the bridge was short, silent, and uneventful. We passed the body of the unlucky sod who was backstabbed, and I waved a simple spell to have the body vanish under earth as a sort of makeshift burial. Having the levitating Templars around us in a circular formation ensured no attacks - ranged or otherwise - as we approached their camp. 

When we finally came to the Templar Encampment however, we were greeted with aimed bows and arrows, and drawn swords. Two Templar Knights stood behind a trio of shield-borne Templars. 

"Heretics." One said, in the way of greeting.

"You're one to talk, Knight." Cassandra, scoffed, drawing her sword and grasping her shield.

"Wait, Seeker." Varric cautioned. "Let's try-"

"Try what, dwarf?" the race was spat in mockery. "We will not bow to any heretic."

"That's enough." I growled. "You call us Heretics, yet you forget your true calling to contain mages and straight out murder them? If anyone here has the blood of innocents on their hands, it's all of you - who unleashed your rage of disorder without thinking." I turned away from the leaders. "The Templar Order I was taught of stood for exactly that, order. What your little group is doing here is anything but - and there is nothing you can say that proves otherwise." Some weapons faltered, while some dropped entirely. I continued, taking that as a good sign. "We are not here to fight, or to exact revenge. We are only here with a plea - stop this unnecessary violence. This does no credit to the name of the order you willingly joined. You are only being blamed in conjunction with the mages. Is that what you wish for?"

"Blasphemy!" One of the Knights said, although his tone was unsure. "We are the only one willing to do anything against the threat, while the rest of our brethren cower - hiding to such an extent that even we know nothing of their whereabouts. The first blood we drew was that of a mage who attacked us first -"

"And what about every life after that?" Cassandra said, narrowing her eyes. "You offer crude basis for an act everyone present here knows a crime - have you lost all sense?"

"We were trying to restore peace-" one of them started, but Cassandra cut him off.

"By murdering every mage you come across?" the Seeker said, and let out a frustrated sigh. "You are fanning the flames of war ever higher, yet claim to be dousing it. Hypocrisy in it's finest."

Silence flowed around us, interrupted only by the sound of water against water from the waterfall next to the camp.

"So what do you suggest, then, false prophet?" one of the archers asked, and I turned to face her.

"All we're asking is to cease this pointless fighting. We do not want to direct you towards your downfall, and want to preserve what remains of the reputation of your order." I explained, moving my hands in a placating manner.

"Then we are left without purpose." One of the Knights said, and his voice sounded more resigned than most.

"Not entirely." Cassandra said, sheathing her weapons - and action that was copied by almost every person in the little camp. "If you would accept..." she trailed, biting her lip, then cleared her throat. "the Inquisition has it's own mages. You, of all people, know the risks of having mages around those without the gift. We would be grateful if you would join us - if only to keep watch over said beacons."

"Seeker..." Solas trailed in caution. I imagined he wasn't feeling particularly happy about how this situation was turning, and being honest, I didn't either - I was well aware of the brutality the Templars showed.. 

Cassandra ignored him in favor of continuing her words. "However, it will not be an alliance - but a conscription. You will present yourselves under our banner, our colors, our armor, and our blades. There will be no toleration of any ill behavior, and positions of ranking will be dissolved and resorted under our Commander of Forces, Cullen Rutherford."

One of the Knights looked up. "The Kirkwall Knight Captain?"

Cassandra allowed a curt nod. "Indeed."

Whispers broke out around us. The Knights themselves turned around to confer about the situation. Varric and I traded weary glances, while Solas and Cassandra seemed to contest in a glaring match. Minutes passed by this way, eventually I crossed my legs and sat on the floor, while Varic simply wiped at his crossbow with a cloth from his inner pockets. Cassandra took to watching the Knights, while Solas observed the water falling.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Knights turned back. "We accept, under one condition."

"Speak it." Cassandra slighted, turning and folding her hands. 

"If we find that any mage has committed a crime before, we will turn them in." One of the Knight's said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

"If there is proof, by all means." the Seeker said, nodding.

"Then we agree to your terms." The other Knight quickly said, and the first Knight's helmet looked to the floor.

"Then ready yourselves." I said, flicking my hand out to open a portal to Haven. "The journey is short."

*****

Our work was quite to the point, after that. We treked far and wide to seal all the rifts in the Hinterlands, and establish camps and watchtowers all around. We cleared out the fort and laid the Inquisition banner on it (Cassandra decided to use it as a base for seeking new recruits), walked to Redcliffe and secured agents there, as well as forming a diplomatic bond with the Arl - who told us of bandits harassing the people of the village as well as the farming one next to it, and we dealt with them, unfortunately through violence as they wouldn't submit. 

Finally made way for the could-be-Horsemaster Dennet sometime in our second week there.

He explained that since he was the one who oversaw most of the work done in the area, he had an obligation to leave his farming village as safe as he could, and informed us of the threats in the area. The first were bandits (which we promptly informed him were completely dealt with), and the second were strange eyed wolves who attacked any who walked a few steps too far from the road. 

I took particular interest in the matter, along with Solas - who hypothesized that the pack was taken over by a demon.

When we neared the area he noted the wolves emerged from, we first encountered them - they seemed like normal wolves, but their eyes were glowing green. They were slightly bigger than average too, and possibly stronger and faster. And they seemed smarter than the average too, for they didn't attack us on sight, only growled while crouching low.

When Cassandra raised her sword to strike, I stopped her, because something about these canines seemed familiar. They reminded me very much of my own friend.

They straightened out from their hunched forms, tilting their heads lightly. 

I cleared my throat and cursed myself for being impulsive, before I began to sing.  
"The light of day's gone out  
and I am all alone  
and I don't really care at all, not shutting all the doors."  
The wolves seem to look up at me in recognition, and I could see Varric's jaw fall slightly and Cassandra flinch slightly in surprise. I continued in any case,  
"Remember all those days  
The memories we made  
We didn't finish what we started only emptiness remains  
Lost sight, couldn't see  
You weren't there with-"

I was interrupted with a loud bark from one of the wolves, which made Cassandra tense. I shook my head at her, then walked up to the wolf and patted his head. 

"Take me to him, then" I told it, voice slightly jittery in anticipation. "I want to see him."

To my surprise, (or not so much, considering) the wolf yipped at turned around and started running, followed by the other four. I didn't wait for the others as I phased into electricity to keep up with the wolves' astonishing speed.

We slowed at the mouth of a cavern, curious in it's making. The dark rock seemed to be cut in prismatic fashion, which hinted at dwarven craftsmanship. I could not find it in myself to wait for the others, and I heard a very familiar growl from inside.

I burst into the cavern (whose ceiling was non-existent - sunlight fell easily into the space) to an... unusual sight.

Twenty or so wolves scattered around, some huddled together, some laying, some prowling around. All were in varying shades of grey, but what caught my eye was the gigantic white wolf that sat in the center. 

Who was staring at me with glowing green eyes.

(WHY WAS IT ALWAYS GREEN?)

He was only larger now, if I was remembering correctly. His fur was shaggier, yet somehow spotless clean. What helped me identify him, however, was the Halla chain I gifted him back then, it still hung around his neck.

I approached cautiously, steps slow but arms outstretched. "Lunas, boy, is that you?"

The wolf growled low, accusing. Was he angry at me?

My steps lightened as I neared him. "It's been a year. I missed you dearly, friend."

He stood up then (confirming that yes, he had indeed grown) and walked to me slowly, then stopped and lowered his head to my eye level. 

"I ... I tried searching for you." I said, averting my eyes to the floor. "Searching for you and ... him, but I wasn't allowed much outside the clan's general area."

The wolf nudged my shoulder with his head, and I reached up and patted his snout in a caressing manner. "I wish I found you sooner, Lunas. I really do."

The wolf plopped on the floor, nudging my shoulder with his head. I sighed as I ran my fingers through his fur, and began to hum tunelessly - for which I earned a pleased rumble through closed eyes.

When my companions reached the cavern, I was instantly alerted as the wolves around us tensed and Lunas's eyes flashed open.

i faintly heard my name when I responded, "In here! No weapons!"

A few rustling footsteps (and efforts at calming Lunas down) later, Solas first walked through the archway and stepped inside with a slight smile, showing no surprise at all. Cassandra walked through next, eyes widening comically at Lunas, then shifting to the wolves around us, as if calculating for an attack. Varric stopped short of walking when he observed Lunas, then shook his head and muttered something about not having a normal life.

I cleared my throat. "Lunas, these are my friends." I said, waving a hand towards where the three awkwardly stood, "Friends, this is Lunas, an... older friend."

Solas walked up to me without pause and carefully laid a hand on Lunas's side. "You're friends with a spirit of companionship?"

I spluttered. I knew that Lunas was definitely something magical, but- "He's a what, now?"

Solas regarded me with a chastising gaze. "A spirit of companionship. It appears to be a weak one, however, as it's attempted possession of an animal instead caused it to merge in being."

"That's... oh." I said, absently patting Lunas. 

The wolf yipped, then licked Solas's face from chin to head.

"And he likes you." I added, grinning.

Solas grimaced as he wiped his face on his sleeve, but smiled at the wolf. "It is good to meet you... Lunas."

Cassandra made no move to approach us, and Varric kept shifting from foot to foot. 

I looked at the seeker with a pleading glance. "Can we keep them?"

*****

The next few days went by faster than the previous ones did.

After seeing that no wolves attacked the farmers, Dennet moved to Haven with his horses (who numbered in the higher of nineties), opting to leave his family in the less dangerous area. Noting that the Inquisition finally had a good foothold in the area, Cassandra deemed it fit to withdraw. Aftera lot of asking and pouting, the seeker agreed to take the wolves with us to Haven. Leliana accepted the wolfish friends with the most enthusiasm, and was able to assign two adult wolves to each scouting group, effectively adding canine senses to human cautiousness. 

Lunas seemed like the leader of the pack, standing by during the assigning and seemingly controlling the sorting. However, he was the one who reacted fastest to the cries of the youg ones, whining and cooing them into satisfaction. At other times, he shadowed me, and I found that I indeed missed him a lot. 

The newly conscripted Templars didn't react much to the change in armor, and insignia, which Cullen took as a good sign. Along with helping around the village in general, the higher-ups helped train new soldiers as well. The new ranks were accepted with sight enthusiasm, and some of them called in other Templar wanderers they knew of. One opted to leave fighting altogether and help out the Blacksmith.

Amongst the mages were two very proficient healers - Eona and Farkas, a couple of sorts. They enthusiastically went to help, and Adan seemed overjoyed to be relieved of his healing duties. Other mages trained in battle, most opting to defend rather than advance. The teenagers learnt the arts of battle as well as go to makeshift school (courtesy of Josephine, having somehow found a teacher). 

The Templars were reluctant to work with the mages at first, but their doubts were quelled when they actually tried. While the relationship between the two factions was civil, at best, one could easily spot their tensions easing under the rigorous battle training.

The second Dalish clan opted to come right to Haven. Clan Mithril had passed by another clan in someplace called the Exalted Plains in Orlais, and Josephine made note to contact them with Leliana's aid. The second clan easily mingled with clan Ethildan, having set up their tents right next to each other with next to no distinction. Their Keeper, Isilda, was a kind woman with a gentle presence, and seemed to make fast friends with Keeper Zelda. The two clans often observed the Inquisition scouts training, but made no comment on the matter. Both Keepers urged me to make contact with more clans, as they were eager to meet more of their kin - the patron gods would not splinter them any longer. 

The walls of Haven expanded slowly yet surely - Cullen had a hard time finding more masons. Thankfully, Leliana was able to make contact with a builder in Redcliffe, who sold us materials at lowered rates and recommended us workers as well - he explained his enthusiasm by stating that the entire Hinterlands region had almost returned to it's state before the previous blight. We welcomed the help with a ready attitude. The soldiers, now constantly growing in number, brought in steady coin to fund our various activities.

The Commander himself, however, was confusing.

At times he'd show immense concern over me, going so far as to nudge Leliana aside while I spoke to her through a rift to ask me if I was unhurt. At other times, he'd stammer and stutter while he spoke to me, and excused himself. I couldn't come to any conclusion with him, so I brushed the matter aside.

Leliana managed to work with Mother Giselle and Varric (who, surprisingly, had his own small network of spies) to bring the Inquisition more recognition and resources. Josephine wrote almost all day - letters to nobles and councils and committees and villages - all in efforts to gather more allies. Cullen trained new recruits (new people signed up at the fort in the Hinterlands regularly) with commendable moves, slowly making skilled fighters and scouts of everyone. The mages found tutelage under Solas, me, and (surprisingly) Keepers Zelda and Isilda. 

After almost one month since we first set out into the Hinterlands, Josephine told me she thought the Inquisition was worthy enough not to be scoffed at if we walked into Val Royeaux, and I recognised the cue for what it was.


	7. A Changed Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val Royeaux

In the past few nights, Solas visited me in my dreams. 

He took me to the various historical sights he memorised, reciting their tales. I found myself captivated with his stories, listening to him for as long as he spoke. He explained the inner workings of the fade - how every spirit showed different perspectives, how what I saw was derived from what I thought - which meant that when he suggested switching to my mind, I declined immediately. 

In any case, I sifted through the past for hours on end, watching history unfold. We walked the streets of destroyed Arlathan first, saw the Tevinters massacre our people. We witnessed the Exalted March and the fall of Halamshiral. Throughout the scenes and visions, I found myself clinging to Solas, using him to remind me of the fact that this wasn't actually happening. The kind soul didn't protest, wrapping one arm around me in reassurance. The weight held me steady.

In the mornings after I awoke and made way out of my cottage, he'd be standing next to the door, leaning on the wall while waiting for me to emerge for breakfast, smiling when he spotted me. Then he'd sneakily ask how I slept with a smirk.

Smug little prat.

*****

"I have sent agents ahead of you, Yvon. You should find them once you reach the Citadel of Val Royeaux." Leliana said. She, Cullen, and Josephine had come to see us off at the Haven gates.

"Remember, in the Game, words can end you as much as an army. Choose your statements carefully, and most of all, keep calm." Josie smiled, patting my shoulder.

"A steady visage in the face of trouble can, indeed, display you as a force to be reckoned with." Lelina approved. "Not that you aren't already one, though."

I bowed with a grin. "Yours truly is greatly pleased to hear that from you, Lady Nightingale."

Leliana chuckled and punched my shoulder lightly.

Cullen hesitated. "I think I should come with you."

"Cullen, honestly." I sighed, patting Lunas's fur lightly. "I can handle myself."

"You're walking into the lion's den!" he exclaimed. "You can't expect me not to be worried."

"I think he has more than proved himself, Cullen." Cass said, shaking her said with a small smile.

"Look, I promise I'll be as cautious as the moment allows, okay?" I said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Him being taller, however, made the action awkward. "Don't turn into another Mother Giselle, please."

"Maker forbid." he mumbled absently, then ruffled my hair. "Inform us once you've reached, it might put us at ease."

"Will do." I smiled, noting only from the corner of my eye the knowing look Leliana shot him. Then, I turned to my other three friends who I was dragging with me into the shark's jaws - but I'd protect them with my life. "Let's get going, then?"

"Of course, Yvon." Solas said, the he shot Cullen a cold look before mounting his fair steed. Cassandra and Varric followed his example (Varric having to ride with Solas, which he took to with a little grumbling), while I clambered onto Lunas.

I waved goodbye to my three friends till we were out of sight.

"Chuckles, you got a problem with Blondie?" Varric asked, when the village had vanished behind trees and hills as we descended to the shore.

Solas shot me a weary look, at which I raised my eyebrows. "Not especially." he said, then focused his eyes straight on ahead. 

Varric smirked, like he suddenly understood the matter, and cracked his knuckles.

Cassandra scoffed.

*****

Since Varric insisted we stay out of Haven for a while, we decided not to return to Haven for a change, I made a little shelter of rock, sending Cassandra and Varric to gather berries, while Solas and I got the fire going.

I found it the perfect opportunity to talk.

"Today was nice." I said, stoking green flames with magic.

"Indeed." he agreed. "We are going as planned, which means we still have two days to shore. The ferry should take almost an entire day to cross the sea, which means we'll probably be in the city be in the city at the end of four days."

I hummed in acknowledgement.

He studied my face. "Is something bothering you?"

I regarded him with a steady gaze right back into his own eyes. "I don't know. Is there something I need to think about?"

We held gazes in silence for sometime, neither speaking, until Cassandra interrupted us with her affirmation of having gathered berries.

Needless to say, that night, meeting Solas in my dreams was slightly awkward. I wished he'd just say what he had to say, and get it over with. Some part of me wished for something almost completely improbable, and I fervently hoped I wouldn't feel too sad when my hopes were crushed.

*****

"So, Sparky, what do you think of Solas?" Varric asked, stalking behind me while we searched for mushrooms the next afternoon.

"He's nice." I said, ignoring the stinging feeling in my cheeks. "Okay fine, he's really nice. Why ask?"

"You're blushing." he teased, and I threw a mushroom at him. "Ow!"

"Why is this even a topic of conversation?" I huffed, blushing only harder.

"You really don't see it, do you?" he said, bending to pluck at mushrooms.

"See what?" I asked, frowning.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Remember one thing, Sparky. I might not be all philosophical like Messer I-wrote-hundred-books, but I do know that life waits for no one. If you see a chance at something worthwhile, take it, Don't let it slide by."

I stared at him intensely for a few seconds. "That sounds like someone who has lost something dear because he didn't try to hold on."

He laughed a short, dark laugh while he step faltered just a tiny bit. "Maybe I am that someone. However, I am told I'm quick to learn."

"Varric Tethras, the mysterious man." I grumbled, and he laughed lightly while he jogged ahead, having spotted another growth.

*****

"Finally!" Varric exclaimed, when the ship docked on the Orlesian port. I had sent Lunas and the horses back to Haven with a rift because the boat was not all that big.

"Was it that uncomfortable, sailing with the Seeker?" Solas asked, nudging him.

"Har har" Cassandra deadpanned, stepping out after the sailor. "Allow me leave, if you would, I have an errand to run." she said, then turned to me. "Meet me here in three hours. And you better be in one piece." she said sternly, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You too, Cass." I smiled, patting the hand on my shoulder. She nodded and turned to leave the docks.

"Does that mean we're unsupervised?" Varric asked, stretching and walking onwards. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Don't be too long, Varric." I called after him, chuckling when he waved his hand after him in response. I turned to Solas, who hadn't moved. "You don't want to go explore?"

"I do, just not on my own." he said, smiling with a confident smile. He offered me a hand. "Would you mind accompanying a lowly apostate, Herald?" Thankfully, he whispered the last word so it couldn't have carried very far.

I grinned and wound my hands through his. "Lead the way, oh mighty mage."

He made a face at that, and I laughed as we walked off the docks towards what seemed like a circular shopping area. "Well," I gasped, marveling at the sight, "this certainly beats the word going around."

And indeed, the central citadel in Val Royeaux was a sight to behold. Grand buildings as tall as mountains lined the streets, which seemed to stretch on almost endlessly after a circular statue and fountain, which I deemed was somehow an important marker. I could see eateries and restaurants and shops of all manners and scales stretch on along them, and although the streets themselves were quite adequately filled, certain restaurants were crowded.

"I can think of a more beautiful sight to behold." I heard Solas say, and turned to see his gaze on me.

I blushed crimson as I tugged him forward to explore the city.

We ended up walking along the streets in deep conversation about our culture, admiring the buildings from afar and not really looking into any shops or stalls. We saw neither Varric nor Cass, and I genuinely hoped that wherever they were, they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Solas drove away unwelcome stares with a ferocious glare, which I found similar to what he gave Cullen when we left Haven. I didn't comment on it, only shifted slightly closer when someone regarded me with an uncomfortable gaze. 

After a while, we found ourselves on a terrace with a view of the sea. It appeared to be a lounge of some sort, but was almost empty save for a family on the far end.

"Now I'm glad I didn't accept the vallaslin when I ascended to first." I said, voice sad. "And to think our people think they are the marks of our gods..."

"Much of our culture has been lost over the ages." He quietly noted, running his finger across my hand where he held it. "I do not blame the Dalish, for time is an excellent corruptor."

"I wish I could undo it somehow." I said, and his movements faltered.

"Oh?" he asked, and his voice sounded strangely empty.

I nodded, turning to rest my back against the railing and look at him. "What was our fault? Why had the Tevinters sought to tear us down? Truly? THe fade shows me several answers, but I want the truth. Nevertheless, we were once a mighty empire, and I want that for us again. I want to raise elves to what we were before."

He didn't say anything for a few moments, then turned to look out onto the sea. "Noble thoughts for a seventeen year old."

"Haven't you heard?" I asked, smirking lightly while tilting my head back to gaze at the stars, "I'm not exactly normal."

He hummed, coming to stand in front of me and set his hand on either side of me, effectively trapping me between him and the railing. "Your beauty is indeed phenomenal, if that's what you mean."

I chuckled breathlessly. Despite the closeness, I didn't feel like squirming. I guess at some point I had grown really close to Solas - now that I think about it, I've been spending almost every waking (and most sleepy) moments with him. He seemed like everything...

And then it hit me. What Varric has been implying, what Cassandra has been scoffing at...

How they conveniently managed to give us privacy.

"Yvon, I..." he tried, and I smiled a small smile.

"Used to be you were good with words, Solas." I teased, biting my lip. 

"You wrench that away with your eyes." he sighed, smiling. "The green swirls are mesmerising."

"So I've been told." I whispered. "But I genuinely hope that's not the only reason you hesitated just now."

He looked away. "Yvon... there... there is something-"

I stopped whatever he was going to say by reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss.

He froze against my lips for the slightest second, then enthusiastically participated, winding his hands around my waist while I wound mine around his neck. Our lips met in ferocity, tongues clashing against each other with unshackled passion as he pressed me up against the railing in an effort to make as much contact as possible. 

But then he pulled away.

"Yvon, please, I can't." he said, moving to unwind my hands from his neck.

I chuckled weakly. "I wasn't much for public displays of affection either." I let my arms drop and crossed my hands, desperately hoping that this wasn't going to go the way I dreaded it was.

"No, that isn't it." he said, then sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that we can't proceed on this path."

No. Please no. "What? Solas-"

"I have my reasons." he said, reaching with his hands to run his hand along my face. "You are unique. In all of Thedas I could never imagine finding someone who could draw my attention away from the fade. You're important to me, more so that anything I can imagine."

"Solas..." I whimpered, reaching for him. Why was he pulling away?

"I'm sorry Vhennan. I.... Our feelings will not distract you from your duties." he said, stepping away. "I'd prefer some time away, to try and get used to your absence."

I could feel my eyes pricking. "Solas please! Don't leave me, not now! Not when you know how fragile I am, not when you know how much I need you, not when you know how much I love you!" I almost screamed the last few words but I couldn't bring myself to care.

He was shaking his head, eyes shimmering lightly. If it hurt him, why was he doing this? "You are a marvelous creature, with a steadfast spirit. In another world..."

"Why the FUCK can't it be in this one?" I yelled, and glass windows shattered around us. Everything ceramic cracked. "I want you here, now-"

"Don't do this. Please understand..." he begged with his eyes, but his voice was still as firm as ever. "I just can't."

I staggered forward, trying to clutch onto him, but he just stepped away, walking to the stairs. 

I watched him walk down the stairs without sparing me another glance.

"Well, well, just as I expected." Shirin's voice muttered from somewhere I couldn't place. "You're just not good for him. Or for anyone, for that matter."

Despite my best to try to shrug that comment off, a tiny bit seeped into my mind and stubbornly clung to me.

That seemed like the most obvious reason for him to leave me. I wasn't good enough to be with someone. I wasn't good enough TO be someone. I didn't deserve what I have, and I never could do anything to make up for it.

I hugged my frame as I slowly walked down the stairs and onto the street. I bumped into a few people and stammered out apologies until I reached the docks, where I wasn't very surprised to find Cass and Varric bickering - something about something happening. 

When Cass's eyes landed on me, the slight smile that was on her face moment before melted into a mask of concern.

"Yvon?!" she yelled, and ran towards me, while I pathetically staggered on flat ground and fell forward. The impact with the floor was a dull feeling.

I was swept up into arms and I heard a curse, along with a lot of male shouting. I caught one word, 'Solas', and for a moment I wondered if I'd ever see him again.

"Gone." I whispered, before blissful blackness claimed me.

The darkness didn't last.

I felt grass under bare feet, and opened my eyes in a flash.

Well, at least most of the darkness lasted. I could only see two doors in front of me, one green and one purple.

"Well, brother," Shirin said, walking out from somewhere behind me. "now you choose."

"Choose between what?" I asked, still thinking of Solas.

"You choose the green door, you stay the same. You ascend in power, but only slightly. Your trusty sword is there at your command, and everything is well and good. Well, as good it can be with your worthless hide in the picture anyway." she said, pouting. "You open the purple door, and you descend down a more powerful path. You gain an army. Your control expands. Of course, you will be bound, but the implications are many."

Before I could say anything however, another foreign male voice interrupted. "No. Stop. Don't listen. Fight."

Shirin roared in anger, and everything flashed white.

*****

My eyes snapped open to light flowing through drapes. I was on a much softer bed than I remember ever having, with a jarring headache. I clutched my head and sat up with a wince.

"Easy." Cass said, and reached for my head. 

I slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me."

Her eyes widened. "Yvon?"

I answered her with silence. Opting instead to look out the window. "Has he returned, Seeker?"

Cassandra was silent for a few seconds. "No. Varric says he took a ferry across last night."

I stood up, dusting my clothes and straightening my neck. "Let us proceed with the Clerics. Have the Nightingale's scouts reported anything?"

"Yvon," the Seeker hesitated, "if you want to talk about what happened with Sol-"

"The elven apostate is none of my concern, at the moment, Seeker." I said, turning to face her. "I'd appreciate if he was omitted from pleasant conversation."

Her eyes searched mine for something, and I stared back at her without blinking.

"Can we depart?" I asked, then walked to the door without waiting for an answer.

It opened up to a hallway, which in turn opened up to a room with a desk. Varric was talking to the woman at the desk animatedly.

"Ah, Herald. Have you found our accommodations satisfactory?" the receptionist asked.

I ignored her, walking up to the dwarf. "Reports?" 

I heard the Seeker walk up behind us but kept my eyes trained on the dwarf, whose face melted into confusion. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Sparky, feeling well?"

"Reports?" I repeated, now holding out a hand.

His eyes flickered to something behind me, then he frowned, but reached into his backpack for papers, then handed me them. "Here. It says that-"

"I can read, Mr. Tethras." I snapped, walking right out of there.

We turned out to be near the fountain-statue with the circular road and stalls. However, what captured my interest wasn't that. There was a makeshift stage now, with a Chantry cleric addressing the public on it.

"And now this heretical prophet marches into our city, to spread his ill influence over us all!" she said, raising her hands to gesture to the crowd. "He will spout lies, and twisted sentences-"

"Indeed, mother." I yelled from the crowd, making way to the platform. "I want to sway the masses to my side. My work has nothing to do with the welfare of people or the closing of the breach."

"The Maker would send no elf in the hour of our need!" she said, voice allowing but eyes hard. "And to name a mage the Herald of Andraste-"

"Has Andraste ever detested mages?" I snapped, cutting her off.

The mother laughed. "The false prophet knows nothing of our scriptures! 'Magic exists to serve man, and not to rule over him', says the Maker's bride."

"That does not answer my question, Reverend Mother." I deadpanned. "If you are so quick to oppose the only force capable of stopping the Breach from infesting this world with demons, then I would like to hear good reason for it."

"That's true!" someone yelled from the crowd. 'The Inquisition stabilised the Hinterlands!"

"We've all heard that! They even managed to quell the Templar-Mage conflict in the area!" someone else said.

"We do not oppose order, but the lies it is based upon." the Mother said, but I could see her now quivering resolve. "And yet, there is no need for it." she said, gesturing to her left to the Templars who suddenly marched into the area. I heard familiar footsteps behind me, which signaled the arrival of my two acquaintances. "The Templars will deliver us from this peril!"

Instead of the expected speech or possible bow, however, the Templar in question (all their faces were hidden with helmets) slapped the Mother so hard, she fell.

Serves the bitch right.

But something was coming off that Templar... some sort of energy... almost like he wasn't human...

Then I recognised the Fade energy swirling around it. It was doing it's best to suppress it, so no normal mage would be able to spot it.

There was a demon amongst us.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cassandra yelled from besides me.

"The Templars have observed and judged. We came here to judge for ourselves this false prophet, but we see a child standing before us. Pathetic." the demon said, then walked down the platform. "The order has decided to deal with the threat in our own right. We shall march from this city, for it is unworthy of our-"

"You do realise the only reason I'm letting you continue is because I find you amusing, demon?" I said, calling my sword to me, and causing the crowd to part. "You'd do well to learn more suppression... but alas your time is at an end."

"What?!" the demon said, still in it's Templar body.

With a smirk, I dispelled the obvious transformation magic and watched with weariness as the form before us all changed into an envy demon. People began screaming and running away; the Chantry Mother too staggered up and ran. The Templars behind the demon blinked their eyes as if clearing from a trance (which they probably were), and gripped their weapons once they spotted Envy. 

I heard Bianca's whirring mechanisms and the skid of the Seeker's blade as she and Tethras drew their weapons, but I raised my hand. "No, I will do this alone."

"But -" the Seeker tried.

"Do not contest me, Seeker. "I growled. Stay your weapons." I snapped, jerking my head towards the Templars, who hesitated, but otherwise remained in battle stance. I shook my head in resignation and walked forward calmly.

The demon growled loudly. "How did you know?! It is impossible! None can detect-"

"Haven't you heard the stories?" I said, tilting my head at an odd angle. "I'm not very normal."

The demon regarded me in silence, before bursting into laughter. "It will be fun to be you!" it snarled, then lunged for me, pushing me over in force alone.

However, instead of hitting stone, I felt softness underneath me when the back of my head hit the ground. 

I was in a bed, but the room didn't look like anyplace I had ever lived. With a start, I realized this was Arlathan.

Solas was next to me, cradling my form. "Vhennan?"

I struggled to keep my face expressionless. Envy demons learnt you through your weakest links and them impersonated you like a role of acting. Question was, why as a Templar, then? They always did it for a reason, so while it was probable that Envy was just trying to escape from the Veil after the Breach, it was also very possible that someone was holding it's leash.

"Yvon?" Envy-Solas tried again, touching his lips faintly to my head. "Is something wrong?"

I almost gave in - almost submitted to the demon mentally just to have this vision firmly planted in my head. But when memories of the previous night filtered through the haze, I held myself together and closed my eyes, chanting. I summoned flames in my hands, and shot them towards Solas... who vanished, along with the entire scene.

"I will never take you as mine, Yvon." Solas's voice rang through the void. "We can never be together. I find you mentally distasteful and fragile - no beauty in the world could trump that."

Solas wouldn't say that - he couldn't! Hadn't he said he had his reasons? He would never think so low...

Or could he? Exactly why couldn't he? the demon was right - I was too mentally warped. Mythal's breath, I hallucinated people just because of guilt! Had this been the reason he left? Had this been the reason he rejected me the night before?

"No. Not good. Fight, don't give in." the same male voice as earlier, suddenly vibrated into existence. "He wouldn't feel that way and you know it."

I wish I knew it.

"What are you? This is my domain, leave!" the demon's voice sounded, before snarling. 

I waved my hand with the fire, still chanting. I felt slight brightness when the fire surrounded me. 

"What are you doing? Stop that!" the demon snarled, and suddenly I felt a hand on my own.

"Stop, my love." a familiar voice said, and my eyes snapped open. 

I was staring at Jack's face.

I stuttered in the spell, and suddenly I was in my little cottage at Haven. 

"Jack?" I asked, tentatively. 

He smiled. "Yvon." he breathed, wringing his arms around me. "Please stop, I'm here to protect you."

Jack.

Jack was here. 

There was a loud bark, then suddenly Lunas poked his head through the window, which showed the Hinterlands stretched out in front of us. 

Was this our home?

"Hey boy!" Jack said, leaving me to go pet Lunas. "How about going to hunt? I need a second but I'll be right there."

Lunas barked once, then withdrew his head and bounded off.

Jack watched him go with slight worry. "He'll be okay, that one. After all, he's part spirit."

"He is?" I asked, eyes suddenly wide.

Jack scoffed sarcastically, but with no real venom. "Oh no, of course not, the glowing eyes, huge size, and practical immortality is just for show."

I narrowed my eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he complained. "Never should have married you." he mumbled.

I froze. "M- married?"

His face turned confused. "What, did you think that ceremony half a year ago was a fun jape? Oh, if Josephine could hear you now..."

I didn't know if I was slowly growing happier with every word he spoke, or if I was dreading the emotions I was allowing my face to show. "Josephine?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe you need a nap, are you even feeling okay?"

However, the mention of the Ambassador reminded me of current events. The scene shook, thrice, like vibration, and suddenly, Lunas was in the room with us, ram in mouth. But...the ram was green.

Suddenly, the demon's voice roared "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Everything melted away into darkness.

"Find yourself." The male voice from before commanded. "Find your bonds and break them, then be free."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the demon roared. "WHAT ARE YOU? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

This time, I found myself in the War Room back at Haven. Cullen was in the room, staring at the map of Orlais. 

"Cullen?" I asked, tentatively.

The blonde in question looked up, then sighed in relief when he spotted me and grinned. "Yvon! You're back." he said, quickly walking up to me and capturing my lips with his.

Wait, what?

His arms, strong and controlling, were harsh on my hips. His form pushed me against the wall, lower halves grinding together in erotic want. My eyes fluttered close even against my better judgement, allowing Cullen's exploring tongue access into me. 

He pulled away all too soon. "Am I better than him?"

Half lidded eyes of mine gazed up at him curiously. "Whom?"

The man in front of me chuckled. "You're just a little whore, aren't you? Going around, kissing men and winding them around your fingers?"

My eyes snapped open at that. My hand found purchase against his armor and tried to push him away weakly.

"I'm talking about the love you abandoned." he said then tilted his head as he observed my shock at his previous statement turn to horror at his current one. "But then again, what kind of love lasts two days? If you really loved him, you would have found him, even against your Keeper's orders."

I pushed harder, but Cullen wouldn't budge.

"And if you truly loved him, you'd be able to feel it when his soul left this plane." he said, smiling. 

I ceased my effort to try to gather energy and process what he just said. "W- w- w- what?"

He grinned fully. "You don't even know, do you? How do you think you found your little wolf alone? He's gone, killed by rebel mages. He died believing you betrayed him."

I wanted to scream. Jack was dead? 

"Poor poor templar, losing love and life like it was simply a minor possession." Cullen said, shaking his head. "Do you think he cursed your name? Do you think he called out to you, tried to reach out to you in vain? Do you think he really fell for you, or was it just a ploy to get into your-"

"SHUTUP!" I snarled, and mustered all of my willpower into one powerful blast outwards.

Everything melted away into black again, and I found myself now in a corridor of red. Suddenly, there were the two doors in front of me again on opposite ends, green and the purple. This time however, along with Shirin, there were others - Jack casually stood with folded arms, dressed in Templar armor at the gap between the doors, while Solas stood directly in front of me, staring with an unnerving gaze.

"Time to choose, brother." Shirin grinned.

"C'mon, my love, you can do it." Jack smiled.

"No. Resist. Stop." the male's voice said, and suddenly a sharp ache ran through my head. I clutched at it and yelled out loud in agony.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, almost crumpling onto the floor, but staggering upright with effort.

"Green is the escape. Green is safety." the voice said. "Green will help you."

How could I trust it?

Whenever I had trusted someone, they always gave up on me. Shirin all but abandoned me when I needed her most. Jack chose the wrong side, siding against my kind. Blazes, even Solas abandoned me when I was most vulnerable. 

How could I trust this voice not to do the same.

"Because I care." the voice said. "Because you need to be safe."

They all once must have thought the same. Now, they were with me no more.

So it was with a steadfast hand that I gripped the cold handle of the purple door and yanked it open.

"No!" the voice yelled, but I already made my decision when purple chains wrapped around my form and dragged me in.

That's when the real pain began. The mark on my hand started hurting first, sending arcs of pain up my hand. Then my eyes started burning, and then my entire body rang with pain.

I screamed loud.

Then my eyes snapped open.

I was on the ground, in Val Royeaux - the sky told me as much. I backflipped into standing position. The Seeker, Tethras, and the Templars were looking at me, then the Seeker gasped.

"Your eyes..." she said, and then suddenly her hand flew to her sword. "The demon!"

I whirled around remembering, and tried to materialise my sword in my hand.

It didn't appear.

Envy was writhing on the ground. "You... spirit..."

I tried to summon my sword again, to no avail. "What are you saying, demon?"

The being in question chuckled a dark chuckle. "Your kind... has gone too far..." 

Finally giving up on materialising my sword, I called for any weapon to my aid, and I felt a tug in my hands. Two thick chains shot out, starting with dagger like blades while the other end seemed endless and somehow connected to my palms. They shot straight into the ground, erupted near the demon and bound it to ground.

"I won't ask again." I growled, setting a foot on it's head. "What do you mean?"

"You're ... just how I remember you..." the demon said, then something akin to a smile graced it's features as it started fading away into the fade. "Insanity..."

When the demon vanished, the chains fell to the ground, empty. I glared at the spot for a few moments. Had the demon just called me Insanity? I closed my eyes and concentrated, willing the chains to retract into my palms, and in a split-second, they did. 

I closed my eyes. My 'kind had gone too far'? What had it meant by that? I decided to ask the two other Keepers when I returned to Haven.

I turned to the Templars and glared at them. "The demon has been quelled. The question of your purity, however, remains." 

They exchanged wary glances. "How do we know you aren't pos-"

"That doesn't answer my question." I snapped. Raising my hand to set my hand aflame in green, at the heart of which, there was a purple core. "Are you tainted or not?"

"No." the Templar at the front said, then undid his helmet to reveal a dark skinned head. "We were forced to consume lyrium the color of blood, but only in small amounts that hasn't affected us much."

Tethras sighed. "Red lyrium. Figures."

"Your order was run by a demon for quite some time. People have witnessed this monstrosity, and hence have perhaps lost faith in your order. The disorganised actions across Thedas may also contribute to mass distrust." I stated plainly, shaking the flames away. "I may be able to cleanse your afflicted with untainted lyrium and magic, and give you a clean slate, however I shall demand your services in return. Do you agree to a conscription under the inquisition?"

The dark skinned Templar didn't answer right away. In fact, a long few minutes passed while he thought in silence, then turned to his comrades. They nodded, so he turned, and they knelt in unision. "We submit."

"Wonderful." I deadpanned, and walked up to them. "Transfer your charges to the village of Haven. We expect you within two weeks."

"Of course.... Herald." the Knight in front said, then rose up and walked away with his comrades. 

"That... that was..." the Seeker trailed.

"An unnecessary distraction." I said, dusting myself. "We should proceed to speak to representatives of the Chantry."

"You just conscripted the Templars and defeated an Envy Demon. How is that an 'unnecessary distraction'?" the Seeker asked, shaking her head.

I tilted my head. "Because it derailed us from our original purpose." I answered, starting to jog in the direction of the Chantry. 

I soon heard the Seeker and Tethras follow, but didn't slow for them. And I didn't stop until we were at the doors of the city's Chantry Hall. I threw the door open to a bewildered clergy, who were finally willing to listen now that I had showed my standing against an evil - having discovered it and dealt with it without any apparent incentive. I did not correct them. After hours of intense debate, all the present Chantry members decided not to openly oppose the Inquisition (my eyes narrowed at the word 'openly', but said nothing as a token of goodwill). They even offered financial support, but I declined, saying we needed to fund ourselves free of any sect or faction in order to be a truly independent force. 

When we did leave the building some five or so hours later, we were quite unpleasantly surprised by a barrage of people who apparently came to wish us well after the little display (even though we were unaware of an audience at the time). Amongst them, however, were but two people who were even remotely worth engaging.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" the Seeker exclaimed, when we were approached by a woman in black and grey-rimmed robes with a Silverite staff.

"Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, if I can recall correctly." the mage bowed, without smile. "I am here to speak to the Herald, on business." she said, then cleared her throat. "The Mages would like to extend a hand in the closure of the breach."

"I am glad you are sensible, Grand Enchanter." I said, crossing my arms. "But I am more surprised you aren't dead, given the conclave."

"Both sides sent representatives, expecting an assassination. Can't blame us for being too careful." the woman said, unabashed.

I nodded. "There has to be a catch."

A tiny sliver of a smile graced her features. "I only speak for my own mind. As for the other mages, I am here to invite you to Redcliffe to address them yourself."

"Of course, Grand Enchanter. However, there are certain other matters I must deal with first, so if you would be gracious enough to allow us a month's time...?" I trailed, straightening.

She nodded. "Of course. I can't expect the Herald of Andraste to be as free as a bird." THen she handed me a piece of paper. "You will find me at this tavern. Kindly alert me via raven before your arrival."

I nodded and bowed lightly before she left, then stretched. "That is a welcome event."

"I wonder if they will work well with the Templars." the Seeker mumbled.

"That may be harder than you think, Seeker." Tethras drawled. "The forces have been at odds since eternity..."

"There is something about a giant hole in the sky that can bring people together." I said, cracking my knuckles. "And if they can't work properly, we will find another solution."

Varric gave me a look.

Before he could say anything however, we were approached by a man dressed in messenger clothes. "Messer Herald?"

I felt anger, but reigned it in. "Yes, Messer Messenger?"

The man sighed. "I bear a message from First Enchanter Vivienne. She has invited you to her soiree this evening."

I grumbled. "I'm not here to attend parties-"

"Kindly inform Madame de Fer that we have accepted her invitation." the Seeker interjected, giving me a reproachful look. "She can expect us at...?"

"6 this evening, thank you ma'am." the messenger bowed, then dispersed.

"The fuck did you accept the invitation for, Seeker?" I growled, turning around. "There is absolutely no time-"

"With all due respect, YVON" she stressed on my name, for Mythal knows what reason, "the First Enchanter title is not a joke. She holds a position in the Imperial COurt and could help us-"

"Seeker watch out!" I said, pushing her to the side and summoning a rock pillar. The arrow I spotted embedded itself in the rock, and I circled around it to spot the offender in vain. I turned around to see the woman standing up.

"Thank you, Yvon." she said, then observed the arrow.

"It would have missed the Seeker by a hair's breath." Varric noted. "The work of a true marksman."

"Is that satin?" the Seeker asked, reaching up and plucking the arrow from the pillar to remove a red cloth. "What in blazes-?"

"Looks like this day isn't over yet." Varric sighed, then reached for the cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hear me out :   
> 1) An important plot device ties the main character to the Fade. It will be explained in the next chapter, probably.  
> 2) The Solas Romance was commenced earlier and different because of the Trespasser DLC. I assure you there's a good reason.


	8. An Unveiled Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven, Sera, and Vivienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know I'm not very happy with this chapter. I may rewrite this later, but for now, I'm posting it. It's just one of those thresholds which you HAVE TO CROSS in order to get more words to flow. I'm incredibly sorry if I disappoint.

Running around a city hunting for mysterious red-wrapped messages was not the ideal way to spend one's day. The task, however, was done in silence - time which I was not thankful for to think. When we finally collected all four pieces of the message, I assembled it to find a location and time haphazardly encrypted into each piece. At least we had a target now, so I did not squeal about the time it took Tethras to unscramble it. 

Since we still had quite a bit of time till Madame de Fer's party, I decided it was time for answers. 

When we stepped into Haven from the rift (at the creation of which there were a few shocked cries from the public at the restaurant we ported from) I was greeted with a very different sight. 

Stone walls were being built over the old wooden ones. The gates were now reinforced with metal. New stables stood to the right of the entrance, where Horsemaster Dennet was (loudly) exercising control over his charges. It took me a moment to realize the gates had moved far beyond what the training grounds had once been, which meant the village had grown quite a bit - when I spotted the mages lifting multiple stone blocks with their magic and lining them up over others, I realized the cause of such rapid development.

"The mages seem to be of great help." the Seeker remarked, when we walked through a much larger village than we remembered knowing. 

"Let's hope the Templar's arrival doesn't upset their fragile peace." Tethras chuckled, walking away and stretching. "I'm out, by the way. Don't bother taking me to that ball, Sparky."

I nodded briefly. 

"I will accompany you, however, since you are a minor." the Seeker said, then frowned. "Yvon, about what happened back there-"

"I would rather not talk about it, Seeker." I said plainly. "However, that does remind me that I need answers, so if you would excuse me." I said, tilting my head a little, then walking off.

"Yvon!" the Seeker called after me, but I gave her a deaf ear. 

Walking through the village was not as quick as I remembered. It took me a while to find the camping grounds for the clans, only to note that two other clans had come in to join us - two clans which I could recognise on sight from their sigils.

Clan Aladan was not noteworthy. Much like their relatives, this clan had a female Keeper Irene, with about twenty or thirty members. They seemed to mostly house warriors, however, and had no animals with them. Clan Ysa, however, was another story - mostly because of their Keeper.

Whenever the clans assembled, Keeper Callista was at their head - some sort of pre-established hierarchy. Everyone conferred to her judgement over matters, and carried out actions accordingly. Never once was her word contested, but rarely the occasion arises for it to happen - her wisdom was... treasure worthy.

So it was not very surprising that she had a strict air about her.

When I stepped into the grounds, the Keepers were already in deep conversation. It felt natural to see the four keepers converse, like they were meant for this. And of course they were - leaders conferred amongst each other, especially if they belonged to the same people.

So it was with a steady pace that I walked right up to them. 

"Keeper Yvon." Keeper Zelda greeted, bowing her head a little. "This is-"

"Keepers Irene and Callista." I nodded, bowing my head in acknowledgement. "I am afraid this isn't time for pleasantries."

The tallest woman with pure white hair (obviously Keeper Callista) eyed me in scrutiny. "You have grown well."

I eyed her with an annoyed gaze. "I need answers." I said, uncrossing my hands. "My eyes glow. I don't need a staff to focus my magic. A Spirit of Compassion walks freely with me. A demon recognised me today." At that, the Keepers shared a nervous glance (except Keeper Callista, who regarded me with an odd mix of confusion and annoyance). "I want to know why."

There was silence for a few moments, until Keeper Callista finally spoke. "I believe it is not the correct time yet."

"Correct time for what?" I asked, and the other keepers tensed up.

"That is none of your concern, 'Keeper'." her tone clearly punctuated the quotation marks on the title. "I am certain you have several duties that demand your attention."

"This is ABOUT me, how is it none of my concern?!" I demanded, voice rising. Several seemed intent on listening now, and the usual noises around and about us lowered.

"Because the time is not right." Keeper Callista said, unaffected. "Children can not handle truths not meant for them."

Something snapped. The earth beneath my feet began to tremble. "Do NOT dictate to me what I can or can not handle, Keeper." I said, voice low, but harsh. "You're steps are falling wrong."

She scoffed. "Like an inexperienced child could-"

I didn't give her the opportunity to finish as I phased into electricity and summoned the chains at the same time, phasing through her and wrapping said extensions around her neck and pulling sharply. She gasped, and tried to send a few spells my way, but I nullified the elemental spells with a blast of telekinetic energy. Several Elven warriors took up arms, but another blast ensured they were knocked back.

"Do. Not. Test. Me." I drawled, eyeing each of them, and then Keeper Callista, who was kneeling and struggling against the bonds. "I do not know how you became Keeper with such arrogance, but it will lead to your death with me. Remember that."

"Keeper!" Keeper Zelda cautioned, drawing her staff. "Release her at once."

"For that, she must tell me what this is all about." I said, pulling slightly harder.

"Callista, just tell it!" Keeper Irene prompted, but he hadn't drawn her weapon. "I don't think there's any other way to calm it down."

My eyes hardened at 'it', but I otherwise I held what little composure I had left. Keeper Callista's eyes darted everywhere, until she finally slumped. 

"You had no parents." she said, and I felt my features slacken.

"That's impossible." I said, releasing the chains. "I remember my parents-"

"You were given to them. They were the only ones who agreed to raise you." the Keeper said, standing up and rubbing her sore neck lightly. "'A child, whether elven or not, should never be bereft of the family's love.', she had said."

My eyes were stinging. My mother wasn't really my mother..? "Then who is my real mother?"

"You had none." she said, grasping her staff firmly. "You are... an experiment, of sorts."

"Well this should be interesting." Shirin said, walking out from somewhere behind me and leaning against a banner pole nearby. What did I care about her now? She wasn't even my fucking sister. 

But I was still responsible for her death.

"There is a ritual, passed down from ages, that allows us to contact the gods of old." Keeper Callista began. "However, a mage is not enough as a medium - the ritual require the... possession of a mage by a powerful spirit. The situation was dire, and we wanted to try every last option we had. So all us Keepers banded together and tried the ritual. I decided to submit myself as sacrifice."

THis had nothing to do with me. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Spirit summoning with all the keepers led to the summoning of two Spirits of Freedom." she continued, as if I hadn't interrupted her. "One who was summoned, and another who heard our reasons from the Fade and decided to help us. They were startling green, like your eyes."

Oh.

"When we began the ritual, one of them possessed me, taking control but not corrupting me. When the ritual began, however, there were... complications." she shifted uncomfortably.

"What 'complications'?" I asked, although my voice was shivering in anticipation. Nearly all the elves around us were listening intently, now.

"The means of contact, the line through the fade, did not connect with it's intended target. Instead, the line collided with the Veil and fractured, opening a small breach of it's own. The two spirits of Freedom leapt to our defence, and for a while, the battle was almost won... until the Nightmare demon appeared." she said, then shivered. "It managed to kill three of our keepers before one of the Spirits started pushing it back."

Oh Mythal... was this going where I think it was going?

"However, the suppression took it's toll. One Spirit of Freedom began to warp into a Demon of Insanity." the Keeper said, tone defeated. "We tried to push it back into the Fade without harming it, but it was too strong, even with a Spirit of Freedom on our side. Then... the Spirit on our side decided to meld with the demon to try and bring it back to positivity."

Then, my eyes widened when she raised her index finger and pointed it straight at me. "You were the result." she said.

I... what?!

How was that even possible?! I was an Elf, I was sure of it. I-

"We do not understand how the energies melded, but the result was a little elven child with glowing green eyes." she said, grimacing at the memory. "Since we knew nothing of what actually happened, we could not reverse the process. Risking an unknown solution could bring the wrath of the spirits upon us... so we put this matter before our people. Your 'parents' were the only ones who voluntarily offered to raise you. We instructed the rest to not discriminate against you, but eventually, when they saw that you were like an ordinary child, they didn't need any persuasion."

This... this is...

By the Dread Wolf...

Is this why Shirin never gave me a straight answer about my dreams? Is this why I had an innate grasp of magic already? Is this how Lunas found me, and why he's stuck by me ever since?

Had I nothing to give myself credit for?

"You're lying." I managed to choke out, already cursing myself for the tears running down my cheeks. "This is all ... some sort of sick test... isn't it?"

The Keeper's eyes, for once, softened. "No. This is the complete truth. Any Keeper can vouch for it."

I stared at the ground for a long time.

"Keeper Yvon..." Keeper Zelda called, stepping forward.

"No." I said, and stood up straight from my hunched position. "No..." I trailed, and turned and phased into electricity, skipping over the walls and shooting forwards away from Haven.

*****

My entire life was a lie.

Everything I thought I achieved on my hard work since the beginning, was the result of my origin.

Everyone I thought liked me, were only ordered to do so by their betters.

Every memory was a careful fabrication in order to tame me.

Why. Why did the gods take such perverse pleasure in torturing me? Was this all some sort of bad dream? Why was I never given anything normal? 

I closed my eyes and I fell, tripped over something while I was walking. I lay there and didn't bother getting up - the ground felt real. 

At least something was.

I curled up and cried. I don't remember crying this much. Never knew abominations could cry. Void, maybe I was unique that way - an abomination with the capability to feel weak enough emotions in order to cry.

Wasn't that funny?

The abomination of Lavellan, I was. 

Haha.

Ha.

I had killed enough to be called an abomination. I had a fractured enough mind to be called an abomination...

I am an abomination...

Do I even deserve to continue to exist? Will I just end up hurting everyone around me? Is anyone SAFE around me?

I almost don't want the answer.

*****

When I got back, it was well into the night. The pathways were empty and the fires almost snuffed out. I stared at the village gate for a while. How would the people react? Had they all fled in fear?

I dragged myself up to the door and pushed it open. Wait, I didn't move my hands. How did it open? Ha. Probably another involuntary magic manifestation. After all, I am an abomination.

I dragged myself up the path and towards my house.

"Yvon?" a deep voice called, but I ignored it. "He's back!" the voice said to someone, then I heard footsteps. I ignored them.

"He is?" a familiar voice sounded, and I recognised it as the Keeper. "I'll get Leliana."

"Yvon!" another voice called, and I could be almost positive it was the Ambassador.

I ignored them.

"How is he doing that...?" someone whispered, but I didn't react, just kept going on towards my little home.

Did abominations deserve homes?

When I reached the door and pushed it open (without hands), I felt a hand on my shoulder. But the hold felt off, like it was coming from the same height as I was. Wasn't I small?

I turned around to spot those who I called my friends, standing and looking at me in worry. The Seeker, the Ambassador, the Nightingale, and the chantry Mother were all there, as was Tethras. A certain apostate was absent, and for a moment my heart ached. Commander Rutherford was the one who stopped me.

SIlence.

"We heard..." the Nightingale tried, but trailed into silence.

"Well," I spoke, but had to clear my throat as the action caused me pain, "I wont burden the Inquisition any longer. You will not find me come dawn."

There were a rush of protests at the same time.

"Absolutely not."

"What?"

"No way, Sparky."

"But what good would that do?"

"We need you, you cant just leave!"

"Yvon..."

"The inquisition can not be headed by an abomination." I cited, plainly. I felt the dulled impact of ground to my feet when suddenly everything seemed to get taller.

"You aren't an abomination to us, or to the people you have given purpose." the Ambassador said, with ... concern? Ha. Abominations don't deserve concern.

"The news was... curtailed." the Nightingale answered. "I managed to use any means necessary to tighten the lips of those who are involved."

"The Keepers can certainly get rough when they are blackmailing." Tethras sighed, and gave me a weak smile.

I wanted to scream again. Why were these people showing me any sort of affection? I am an abomination, undeserving of it.

Commander Rutherford was silent throughout, staring at me with intent eyes even though he was closest to me. Was he judging me for being an abomination? Why is that even a question, of course he was. I am the very thing he is trained to fight against. Yet his eyes, unreadable, kept boring into mine.

Somehow, his silence was unnerving me more than his constant evasion.

I said nothing and turned and walked right inside.

I heard a few voices before the door was shut. Suddenly, I wasn't alone in the dark.

I felt hands on my shoulders turn me around. 

"Have you need of my assistance, Commander Rutherford?" I asked, tone cool. If it was anyone else I would have kicked them out of the room by now.

He didn't say anything for a while, until the sounds outside faded and my eyes adjusted. My own irises threw a faint glow on his face, through which I could make out his expressions.

"How are you, Yvon?" he asked, using one hand to caress my cheek.

I pulled away. "Commander, if you have nothing of importance to discuss-"

His hands found my shoulders again, but this time he slammed me into the wall, and just when I was about to punch him, his lips found mine.

For the third time in my life, my eyes closed at the contact. Tears I didn't know I was holding back brimmed over my closed lids, as my hands moved of their own accord and fisted through his hair, holding him closer. His tongue grazed my lower lip to demand entry and I willingly allowed it, wrapping my right leg around his waist. He pulled me up higher and pinned me to the wall to ease the stress on our necks. His hands pulled my thighs around his waist and let go when I tightened them, letting his fingers graze against my thighs. 

I let out a needy moan when he pulled away.

"How are you, Yvon?" he asked, gently tapping my forehead with his.

I just shook my head lightly.

"I thought so." he said, then carefully wrapped his hands around my waist and moved me away from the wall, laying me on the bed gently, and helping me out of my boots. My sobs began in earnest. He was silent while he shrugged out of his own armor, leaving on his clothes, climbing into bed with me and holding me close to him. I pressed my hands against him and sobbed into his chest while his hands ran through my hair and back in soothing caresses.

It was a long time before my silent sobs stilled, and even longer until the tears stopped flowing. I was positive that I could provide water for most of Thedas now, with my tears.

"Feeling better?" he asked. A finger toyed with a strand of my hair.

"I think so." I mumbled, snuggling deeper into him. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"I think I needed a change in color anyway." he said, shurgging. "Any color ideas?"

"Brown suits you." I mumbled, playing with he collar of his shirt. "But maybe... grey?"

He sighed. "I'll try it. Can't say I have ever liked the color before, however."

I looked up at him and laughed at his expression. "You look like I've asked you to sniff a bear's backside."

His eyes softened at my laugh and he lowered his head to nuzzle my forehead. "Yvon..."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... An abomination doesn't deserve to live here..."

"What abomination?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I shifted my gaze away when I answered. "Me..."

Strong fingers gripped my chin gently and forced me to look into Cullen's eyes. "You are not an abomination." he said resolutely.

"Cullen-"

"No." he growled. "This is not open for debate. I will not stand to hear you contest your nature."

"But Cullen-"

"Abominations are mages completely taken over by demons." he said clearly. "You haven't been taken over by any demon, as far as I can tell. And I believe I have some experience in the area."

"I am half demon!" I whispered, pulling away from his grasp. "I am, in part, something that you have dedicated most of your life to fighting against! How can you stand to be close to me?"

He turned us over then, so that I was over him. I quickly grasped his shoulders to steady myself.

"You. Are. Not. An. Abomination." he said, punctuating each word with a kiss to my cheek.

"Then why is it that everything I ever love is taken away from me!?" I demanded, and his eyes hardened instantly. "My family, Jack, my clan, Solas, and now my own past!"

"Yvon, life is sadness and happiness both." he sighed, making move to sit against the wall. I allowed that, moving away to grant him ease, but he stubbornly held on to me so that when he finally settled, I was straddling him. "I understand everything has been...less than perfect... but that is no reason to punish yourself."

"But it's all my-"

"If you complete that sentence with the word 'fault', I will never speak to you again." Cullen growled. My eyes must have widened in horror, because he quickly backtracked. "But it's okay if you do... Ugh this sounded a lot better in my head."

Despite the ridiculous situation, I smiled. "You certainly don't have a way with words."

He made a mock-shocked face. "I'm hurt!"

"Oh, hush, you." I said, swatting at his head. His blond hair was in a disarray. I wondered how much I had tugged on it last night when- ...

Had I kissed CULLEN? OR HAD HE KISSED ME? WHAT?!

"I hope you're thinking about the right things." the man in question said, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I gasped. "Cullen... wait... this isn't appropriate."

He laughed. "Yvon, I think we have passed the border of appropriate a long time ago."

I stared at him for a while.

He stared back.

Not after Solas... Not after Jack...

"Cullen... I can't..." I tried, shifting away to sit next to him. "I can't do this again. Not after Solas..."

He sighed, but took my hand in his. "Look, I'm not.... er.... I'm not asking for..... um ...."

I waited, silent. Even if he found it hard, this was important. 

"I'll wait." he finally said, raising his eyes from my hand. "I'll wait as long as it takes. But i'll be right here, waiting for the moment when you reach for me."

I sighed, then kissed his forehead and quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, shifting to the edge of the bed.

I strapped on my boots before answering, "There's one thing I still have to do."

"What?" he asked, strapping on his own protective layers. I waited patiently, because I wanted to take him with me.

"We have a friend to bring in." I said, and beamed a little at his adorable confused look.

*****

When we reached the alley described by the various notes we found earlier, Cullen looked no less sleepy than before. But I was feeling drowsy. Cullen's embrace had chased most of my negative feelings away, and the momentary clarity made me want to collapse against him and probably fall asleep there.

"Hey, it was your idea coming out here." he complained, when I slumped against him for the fifth time. 

I grumbled in annoyance and shook my head, stretching before walking into the narrow space before arriving in what looked like a backyard.

But we weren't alone. 

Some sort of hired thugs spotted us and promptly attacked. I didn't give Cullen a chance to draw his sword, making short work of them with my chains. The Commander didn't comment.

When we walked through another gate, however, a mage greeted us - dressed in all Orlesian noble-wear, yet one hand was almost covered in red flames. "You won't have me that easily, I'm afraid."

I looked at him with sleepy eyes, leaning slightly on Cullen, whose right hand was around my torso. "And you are....?"

"Don't play games. I have no patience for it, and I'm far too important for you not to have targeted me." the man said, charging up a fireball in his hand.

I was about to seize control of it and burn him to ash, when a voice interrupted us. "Oi, stickman."

The voice was female. I glanced towards where it came from to see a hooded figure. She had blonde hair, and wood brown eyes. Her features were elvish, but her garments and bow were not. She wore a form- fitting red velvet sleeveless hooded dress, which ended at her knees. Yellow plaidweave leggings covered her legs, until steel greaves took over from little below her knees. Her leather gloves reached up to her elbows, covered from wrist to mid-elbow in metal. Half her chest was overlapped with metal, perhaps for style? She held a bow with metal guards, and had an arrow nocked towards the mage.

"Just say 'what'?" she said, voice thick with accent.

"What is the meaning of-" the man began, but he couldn't finish. Sounds of gurgling interrupted him mid-sentence when an arrow stuck itself in his throat.

"Squishy, that one. But you herd me right? 'Just say what'. Rich tits always go for more." the woman said, shaking her head and sheathing her bow behind her back. She effortlessly fell with a step from the wall she was perched upon with a somersault, and rolled on the ground once before fluidly standing up.

"Blah Blah blah. Obey me! Arrow in my face." she singsonged, plucking her arrow off his corpse and inspecting it. 

I giggled from next to Cullen, who cast me a stern look.

That got me her attention though. "Well let's see, you followed the message well enough. You're him aren't you? The Herald whoever?" she said, darting around to look at me. "Smaller than I thought, honest."

I snorted. "Well thank you, Captain Obvious."

She laughed. "But that's all good 'innit? The important thing is you... glow?" she trailed, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Are you Red Jenny?" Cullen asked, clearing his throat. 

"Yes. No. Sort of." the elf said sheepishly, lowering her hood. She was definitely elven, if the ears were any indication. "Name's Sera." she said, then gestured to some crates. "That's cover. Get behind it."

Cullen and I stared at her stupidly.

She sighed. "For the reinforcements, o'course!" she said, shaking her head. "But don't worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got to breaches!" she said excitedly, making me chuckle and Cullen sigh heavily.

"But if it's all the same for you." I said, standing straight and away from cullen, summoning my chains to the sound of approaching footsteps, "I'll deal with this. As a return favor."

Sera shrugged, but drew her bow anyway just as several men stormed the little enclosure. I flung my chains through their bodies easily, killing them through physical invasion.

"Why didn't you pick off their weapons ... or all their armor?" Cullen asked.

"They've got no breeches!" Sera said with a nervous chuckle, like that explained everything. "Friends really came through with that, no breeches!"

Few seconds later, when all the men were dead without even stepping foot anywhere near us, I withdrew my chains and tuned to look at her. Was that... disbelief and fear on her features?

"So. Herald of Andraste. You're a strange sort. I wanna join." she said, giving Cullen a fleeting glance, before looking back at me.

"So what can you grant the inquisition? Spies?" Cullen asked, and I patted his hand in gratitude for his taking over all the talking. He squeezed me in reply.

"Well, it's like this - you posh people up there bashing out your clubs - 'I'll crush you, I'll crush YOU." she said, growling, then made kissing noises. "mmmm crush you mmmm" that got me blushing heavily and Cullen shifting uncomfortably. "Then you have generals and the lot, and of course the soldiers - like that dead guy. And the other dead guy. They all had helmets, but what gave them away? Some drunk who can't handle some keys he was s'posed to look after. So no. I'm not some soldier who cant arm up properly... like you know, how I stole their... Look, do you want people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you."

Sera was fragile too, I understood. She protected her mind from things she couldn't handle by saying everything that passed through it. Had she had a bad past? It made my opinion of her soften. At least we had something in common....

"Of course, Sera. I'd like your company." I said, focusing on her rather than just her band. Cullen gave me a curious look.

She gave me a steady look, before chuckling. "Right. Say, do you have a supplier? You know, for the breeches..." she trailed, then shook her head. "So. Haven, then. See you there, Herald."

"Actually..." I trailed, and flicked my hand. A rift appeared next to us that led to HAven, momentarily blowing cold air out. "why don't you come with us?" 

Sera looked at the mark, then the portal, then turned around and shook her head, rambling. I only caught 'crazy' and 'ugh', before she turned around and walked through the portal like she had not just whispered up a storm.

Cullen and I shared a look before following through. 

*****

My eyes snapped open. I sat up in a rush, left hand raised and aflame. Had something hit me?

I searched the room with my eyes. Cullen had a neat room near the training field, the same size as mine. The furnishings were almost identical - nothing differentiating our room except a wooden box on the table, and his armor set on a stand. I sighed at the absence of a threat, and turned to make sure Cullen was alright.

His face was scrunched up in fear. His hand was raised - and was apparently the object that whacked my face. No sooner than I noticed his tense stance, his arms began swinging around wildly.

"No... alone... leave me alone..." he whispered, voice laced with fear.

I tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn't listen.

"No... stop... go away..." he whispered again, albeit louder. 

If Cullen was having a nightmare, it must have been pretty bad. He was sweating, and his eyes were tearing up a bit. I finally decided to end his suffering and gave him a light shock.

"No!" he yelled, jerking upright.

"Cullen, it's me!" I tried, grasping his bare shoulders. But I could not care less about appropriateness when Cullen looked so scared.

Said blonde looked wildly around himself, before closing his eyes and trying to slow his breath. I embraced him for a soothing measure, and eventually he returned the hug.

I pulled away when his breathing was even. "Are you alright?"

He looked down when he answered. "Yes. Are you?"

"Honestly..." I chuckled, then smiled as I ran my left hand through his hair. In the dark, it was a dull blonde - yet it felt as smooth as ever. "How often?"

Even though the question wasn't complete, he must have understood, because he averted his eyes. "Ever since I stopped taking lyrium, the dreams are getting worse."

I looked at him for a while. Cassandra told me that Cullen stopped 'being a Templar' for personal reasons. But if it was so influencing that despite having nightmares he persisted in his endeavor...

Gently laying a hand on his cheek, I turned his head to face mine. "You will never hide something like this from me."

He held silent.

I released his chin, grasping his ears and twisting it lightly.

"Ow ow!" he complained, scrunching his face and cocking his head. "Okay! I won't!"

I hummed happily and released his ear, but before I could do anything else, my hands were pinned to the bed and he was over me. "Cullen!" I complained, writhing.

He grinned. "Payback." he growled.

However, the door opened before he could do anything else. 

"Cullen, have you seen Yv-" I heard someone say, but then there was an undignified yelp. "Sweet maker." Cassandra swore, and turned around. "I didn't mean to... interrupt-"

"You aren't interrupting anything, Cass." I quickly said, ignoring the blush creeping up my face and thanking Mythal for me having my shirt on. Cullen released my wrists in favor of scouring for his own clothing. 

"In my defense, the door was unlocked." Cassandra grumbled, but stayed faced away. "Is the Commander decent?"

"Yes, Cassandra." Cullen droned, having worn his undershirt and in the process of wearing his armor and fur shoulderwraps.

The Seeker in question turned around, throwing a fleeting glance before completely relaxing. "Good. Well, I only came to search for you but... it seems like I shouldn't have bothered." she said, a light smirk playing on her lips.

I felt myself blush harsher this time. "Cassandra it's not what you think-"

"Yes, Yvon. I completely believe that." Cass said, smiling. 

"That... uh..." Cullen helpfully added, having donned his armor and reaching for his sword.

"There is a message. The war table awaits you." cass said, then turned to walk out.

Silence reigned in the cabin.

"Um... well... I'll go on ahead." Cullen said, running his hand through his hair. "We'll wait till you get dressed and ... yeah."

We held each other's gazes for a while, before I stepped forward and pecked his cheek. "Have a good day, Commander."

I think he tripped over his own foot on the way out.

*****

After assigning the advisors their respective tasks and checking up on the ones in progress, I teleported myself and Cassandra to Val Royeux, from where one dissatisfied First Enchanter has sent a letter expressing worry over my absence in her little soiree. I decided not to comment on the matter. She did, however, invite us for brunch whenever we were free to make up for the opportunity lost on social interaction. I decided there was no time like the present.

Like every villa in the upper tier of Val Royeaux, this one was pretentiously huge. It had a wonderful garden from the main gate to the main door, with marble path in between. The flowers were lush and pretty. 

Despite the attractive facade, I found myself missing Cullen.

The door was attended to by a female steward, who seemed surprised to have us this early. He ushered us onto a balcony, where he gestured for us to sit on the dining table set-up while he summoned the First Enchanter.

There was silence for a little while.

"So. You and Cullen..?" she trailed, and I sighed.

"It was too late to go back to my room. Sleeping together felt like the most physically viable solution." I said, shrugging and ignoring the bush that threatened to creep up my face. "It didn't mean anything. Probably."

She arched her right eyebrow. "Oh? The position you were in this morning didn't hint at-"

"It wasn't that way!" I whispered immediately. "He was just trying to stop me from touching him." 

SHe maintained the expression till I realized what I said could mean several things.

"I meant twisting his ear!" I said, hugging my arms. "I didn't mean- you know-"

She released the eyebrow she held in an arch, and crossed her arms. "And nothing of a more... intimate nature took place?"

I blushed again when I remembered the kiss. But it was on the cheek. And hence it didn't count. Instead of answering her, however, I decided to deflect the matter entirely. "I didn't take you for the gossiping sort, Cass."

She huffed with an 'ugh'. "I feel deep affection for Cullen." she said after a while. "If there was anyone in the inquisition I could call my family, it would be Cullen."

I absorbed that piece of information with ease. They both had a lot in common. "I'm glad you two are that close, Cass."

She scoffed in reply, but there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Just then, another attendant arrived with a dark skinned woman. Her hair was trimmed short, to the point where it resembled the army crew cut. Yet it did nothing to abate her beauty. Her lips were full and pouty, her cheeks gaunt, and her eyes dark. 

"Good morning. I'm delighted you could find the time to meet me, Herald." she said, and even though her face was serene and voice carefully casual, I could sense her slight irritation. "Please, sit. We will be served delicacies worth savoring."

Cass and I exchanged a weary glance before sitting. An attendant served us tea, and placed a dish before each of us. While Vivienne quietly plucked her cutlery off her table and dug in, Cass made a face at her dish that I had to hold myself from laughing at. I took a polite bite and pushed the dish away to signify I was done.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The Enchanter said, after she dabbed at her lips with a napkin. "I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Throne."

"Charmed, Lady Vivienne." I said, at the same time Cass said, "A pleasure."

Vivienne nodded at Cass. "Ah, but I didn't invite you to the Chateau from pleasantries." she said, and stood up, walking to the balcony to lay her hands on the rail. 

Cassandra and I slowly followed suit, her folding her hands behind her back and standing at a distance, while I walked to stand right next to the Enchantress.

"The Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. The Inquisition may be the only force able to bring peace and order to Thedas. As the leader of the last Loyalist mages, I see it only fit that I lend my assistance to your cause."

I stared at her in silence. "You would lend your gifts to us? What do you get out of this?"

"The same thing anyone get's by fighting this chaos." she shrugged. "It is a chance to meet my enemy head on, and decide my fate. I shall not wait for my destruction sitting cross-legged."

I measured her then. Who were her enemies? If she was coming on board for an opportunity, what could it be? Either she knew that the Inquisition would play a great role in the events to come and wanted part of the fame, or she wanted to be there when we fell. The first one seemed more likely - I would never let the Inquisition fall.

Vivienne was a member of the Orlesian court... which meant she probably knew every other member. Plus, she could probably lend more mages to our cause, as well as the resources she had as the Enchantress...

"The Inquisition would be more than happy to have you join us, Lady Vivienne" I said, offering a hand. "Does this mean you will serve as a liaison for us to the Imperial Court?"

She shook my hand thrice firmly and let it fall. "Under ordinary circumstances, yes. But these aren't normal times. I shall join you on the field of battle, and set up residence at your headquarters."

I smiled as I flicked my hand to open a portal to Haven. "You have an hour to prepare for your journey, Madame."

To my surprise, she smiled. "What gives you the impression I haven't already, my dear?"

*****

When Vivienne stepped through, I guessed as much she'd head straight for the chantry, and I followed suit, eager to see Cullen. Cass, however, made to the Tavern for a snack, as she barely touched anything at Vivienne's.

Instead however, I gravitated towards someone who looked extremely lost. He was tapping the hilt of his sword nervously with one hand, while the other drummed against his armor-clad thigh.

"May I help you?" I asked, stepping into his earshot.

He observed me for a second, then smiled sheepishly. "I have a message for the Inquisition but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me."

His voice had a slight feminine tone, but I dismissed it as a slight of mind. "Who are you, soldier?"

"Kremiscius Aclassi of the 'Bull's Chargers' mercenary company." he said, with probable practised ease. "We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra, but we've heard word of some Tevinter Mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers this information free of charge."

"You want us to deal with them?" I said, smiling. Just I would be enough to deal with them. Maybe I'd take along Cullen.

"No. If you want to see what we can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work." Kremiscius said, smiling slightly. "Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you're doing good work."

I considered that. did we really need more fighters, with all the Templars? I decided to check it out anyway. If this Iron Bull was so confident, maybe he had some mettle to back it up with. "We appreciate the information. We will arrive as soon as time permits us."

The mercenary smiled. "I appreciate it. We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action."

He turned and made way for the Gate immediately. was the journey to the Storm Coast long? I hope he had his own horse if that was the case. I shook my head clear and made way into the Chantry. 

Vivienne was arranging some tomes on the left, where there was a room-sized alcove. Would that be her office? I let her be for now and walked straight into the war room.

Leliana was already there, going over a letter. "Back already?"

"Meh." I sighed. "I'm not one for beating around the bush." At Leliana's meaningful glance, I laughed slightly. "Or Vivienne did all the talking."

"First name basis?" Leliana said, setting the letter down. "She also goes by 'Madame de Fer'." 

"'The Iron Lady'?" I translated, sitting opposite her. "A bit pretentious, no?"

The redhead shrugged. "She's earned it. Also, I didn't know you spoke Orlesian...?"

I blinked at her. "When your clan is picked for representing all the Elves of Thedas, you can be sure every member is taught every language that can possibly be used as thoroughly as possible."

She whistled appreciatively. "C'etait un bon decision."

"Ouais, non?" I said, sighing. "C'etait le suele bon decision que mon gardien jamais fait."

She grinned. "Accents off, but you're good. A little bit."

I mocked a hurt expression. "I'm hurt."

She grinned, and the door opened to reveal Josephine. "Yvon, I'm glad I found you. I have received further correspondence from two more clans. They should arrive here in a week."

"That's wonderful, Josie!" I beamed, standing up to go and hug her and twirl her around a bit. "That means more elves!"

She grinned for a moment before looking uncomfortable. "Yvon, I get sick easily."

"Oh." I said, and set her down. "Sorry."

"You didn't know." she said, but held on to the wall for slight support.

I looked slightly apologetic when Leliana giggled from the table.

"Where's my welcome hug?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Cass and Cullen walk into the room, followed by Varric, Sera, and Vivienne. The Keepers from the current Elven Clans also arrived.

I blushed as I walked up to Cullen and wrapped my hands around his neck, having to stand on my tip toes to do so. He in turn, bent low and picked me up easily.

I absolutely did not let out a very girlish squeak.

"Oh, my cully-wully muah." Sera mocked, making kissing noises. Varric and Leliana laughed.

Cullen ignored them and instead placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh does Cully-wully want to touchy-wouchy Yvon?" Sera said, then straightened and made a disgusted noise. "Too far, no? Charms all gone now."

"Just a little bit." Cass said, and scoffed.

"I believe we do have business to attend to." Vivienne said, clearing her throat.

I quickly pecked Cullen's cheek as he set me down. "Well, the turnout's more than usual."

"I believed it was best we all meet, now that the Inquisition is home to several forces." Josephine said, switching to business-mode. "The leaders should gather together in counsel."

"Plus, what one faction knows the other may not." Leliana added. "It goes for several matters form simple location knowledge to resources."

"That is actually very astute of you, Lady Nightingale." Cullen said, gripping the hilt of his sword. 

"I aim to please." Leliana said, crossing her hands.

"Alright then." I said, setting my hands on the table. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have further plans for Cullen and Yvon. Also throw Bull in there somewhere. Solas and Jack have not been forgotten.


	9. A Decided Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of story crammed into one chapter. I will return and edit it to make it more smooth, but I needed to get past the writer's block that plagued me.
> 
> I'm sorry about the delay in posting, but I had a lot of IRL bull to deal with. I'm finally over the depressed stage too, so yeah.

The next day, I decided to set out for the Storm Coast. I asked everyone to get ready by dawn, even though I half expected Vivienne to ask to sleep in (which she didn't; seems like all the talk of her discipline was not in jest). 

Cullen convinced Cass to switch places with him - while he took her place on the field, she would take over his position as the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. Cass admitted to wanting a post with less daily doses of violence, and accepted the offer enthusiastically. The former Templar, however, just wanted to stay near me. That statement earned some embarrassing noises from Sera. 

I decided to move in with Cullen, leaving the room up to Vivienne. I found that sleeping with him felt natural, and the morning tea was only an added plus. We spent most of our time together near the training fields, or in the war room. The one kiss we had the day I... realized truths... was the only one so far, and I was getting frustrated at the fact.

That morning, we had breakfast in his cabin together before setting out to gather the others near the gates. 

All of them were already there. I decided to take everyone who could come because there were strength in numbers. Vivienne, Sera, Varric, Cullen and I - we were strong in numbers and yet small.

Funny. Since I was going to do most of the killing anyway. Did I just want the company?

The advisors were there too. Cass looked better without the extra armor on her person, I had to admit. She looked slightly relieved too, like a weight had been lifted off her. 

"Up, I see." Varric said, when he spotted the two of us.

"'Innit past dawn, Herald?" Sera grumbled, tapping her foot against the ground.

"Yvon." I corrected, then sighed. "Sorry for being late. Leliana, word on the area?"

"Well, we seem to have trouble getting through." she said, biting her lip (more out of habit than nervousness). "We sent out scouts to there and the Fallow Mire at the same time we did to the Hinterlands, but both areas reporting difficulties. The Coast has been occupied by a group dubbed the 'Blades of Hessarian', and may be the reason why no replies have come through."

"Strange, since Hessarian represents mercy." Cass said, uncrossing her hands and handing me a pendant. "Consider carrying a Mercy's Crest with you - I fear you may have need of it." 

"Thank you, Cass." I smiled. "Does this offer me some sort of special status?"

"It will grant you the right to challenge their leader directly." Cass said, eyebrows furrowing. "Though I do wish it doesn't come to that."

"Ah, the power of wishful thinking." Varric grinned, earning a grunt from Cass.

"The Fallow Mire? The bog?" Vivienne asked, crossing her hands. "I think I'll need stiffer boots."

"We'll port in here and start the journey, Vivienne, don't worry." I reassured, waving my hand dismissively. "Can you prepare a report on it for when we get back? The Storm Coast might take a while to stabilize, but I'll do my best to return ahead of time."

"Well, if you are venturing out in that direction..." Leliana trailed, crossing her arms, "there is something I'd like you to look into."

"Not this again." Cassandra sighed.

"Grey Warden are simply missing, Cassandra!" Leliana all but exploded. "The leaders aren't in contact with their suppliers, the correspondents have stopped writing to the leaders, and there have been no sightings in over half a year! Even you have to admit that's unusual!"

"That's what they do 'innit?" Sera asked, frowning. "They go boom against the blight, but then poof, they're gone."

"I believe what our grammatically-stunted friend is trying to say-" Vivienne began.

"Grammatica-what?" Sera asked, crossing her hands. "Spare me if I ain't all big words and slimdib accent like your sort."

"I beg your pardon, 'your sort'?" Vivienne asked, narrowing her eyes. "Are you actually going to-"

"BASICALLY" I said really loudly, watching the glaring match between Vivienne and Sera with weariness. "Grey Wardens are known to vanish after blights. What's unsual?"

"It just doesn't feel right." the Nightingale said, and Cassandra scoffed. "In any case, there has been a rumor of a Grey Warden assisting a village on the road between here and the Storm Coast. If you would just stop by as a curious party-"

"'Assisting a village'?" Varric asked, stressing on the quotation marks. "I never knew Grey Wardens did community service."

"Your opinion of the Grey Wardens is quite low, I see." Leliana noted quietly. "Some are known to do far more than simply fight the blight. The current Warden Commander, Denise Clarel de Chanson, had liberated an entire island from a rather deep-rooted bandit group."

"That is more the exception than the norm, though." Cullen interjected, crossing his hands. "What makes you so sure this warden isn't acting for his own personal reasons?"

Leliana had the courtesy to look sheepish when she answered. "I managed to look into his background. He has no ties with the village whatsoever, and there is nothing of interest in the area."

There was silence for a while.

"You're good, bard. Scary good." Sera blurted, and there were murmurs of assent. 

Leliana took a small bow.

"Well, if it's on our way..." I trailed, shrugging. Varric sighed. 

"His name is Blackwall. He's actually quite famous for certain acts of valor." Leliana said, nodding. "If not grant you a way to contact the Grey Wardens, try convincing him to join our cause."

Josephine interjected at this point. "Having a Grey warden ally would grant us further legitimacy in the eyes of the general public, yes, but I have heard tales of ill men among their ranks. Are you quite sure of him?"

"Of Blackwall's character?" Leliana asked, leaning on her right foot. "As certain as I can be from a distance, yes."

"Well, at least we have a lead on the wardens." I smiled, then waved Cass's barely begun protest off. "If they've cut off contact with their suppliers, how will they survive? Even you have to admit that's strange."

She scoffed for the umpteenth time before shaking her head. "Only because it's on the way."

"Cass, you're like my sister and all, but I don't think even you could stop me once I set my mind on something." I said, grinning cheekily.

Cass seemed stunned for a moment, and I didn't know if I had said something wrong. Josephine and Leliana traded nervous glances before Cass relaxed and smiled a genuine smile. "I don't think that's true, Yvon. I am told I'm quite stubborn."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Of course. But I can be worse."

To my surprise, she laughed. "Unless you want to put that theory to the test, I suggest you depart. You should have been well on you way by now, if the sun is any indication."

I nodded and twirled around. "Possibly. I'll rift you when we arrive at the village."

"Remember," Leliana called out, "Ramhill is a peaceful little settlement. Don't be too violent!"

"I'll keep that in mind." I shouted back , grasping Cullen's hand, and beginning to walk, barely registering murmured goodbyes and waves.

"And I'll be there to make sure to remind you." Cullen said, squeezing my hand in his slightly. 

*****

Ramhill was a day's journey away from Haven on horseback, and near the indistinct line where snow melted into the blades of grass. It was mostly makeshift huts, so I wouldn't exactly call it a village. The sounds that it released into the quiet mountainside air, however, spoke of a well-knit community.

Only if one discounted the noises of fighting and words clashing, of course. Right at the edge of the village, a rather large group of men and women clad in some sort of yellow themed armor were clashing with seven .... farmers (?) and a tan man clearly clad in Grey Warden rest armor. He has long hair past his shoulders, and a beard that reached almost the same length. He appeared to have a bit of a paunch, but I assumed the armor lining had something to do with that - he wore a bottle-green puffed jacket under his warden breastplate, closed with a bet, and bottle green leggings. He wielded a grey warden shield and a sword slightly bigger than standard one handed swords. 

I sighed as I materialised my chains and leapt forward, noting my friends drew their own weapons.

Fighting with my new companions was amusing. Cullen had no special abilities, having stopped the lyrium ingestion, but yet he was a skilled fighter - blocking with his sword hilt guard as well as the flat side of the blade with ease, quick with his swiping strikes and light on his feet. Sera seemed never to run out of arrows, and I wondered if her quiver was enchanted. Swallowing potions that seemed to grant her some elemental affinity, she seemed to phase in and out of stealth mid battle - at times I didn't even notice she was there. Vivienne... well, Leliana had told me she was proficient at a school of magic whose name I had heard often - a Knight-Enchanter. It was the school my previous sword was often mistaken to be from, so I observed her while I shot the pointed ends of my chains through the heads of my enemies. she swung out her sword in amateur-ish strikes, but lashed out with shock spells just as easily. I also noticed I had a protective barrier around me, as no doubt did my other companions. 

When the last one fell (to an arrow knocked by Sera, who gleeful yelled, "Lightsout!"), the warden approached us with a slight harshness to his breath due to exertion.

"They've been attacking the village a while in hopes of setting up base here." he said, kneeling to search the pockets of what I assumed must have been their leader. "Sodden bastards. This was the largest assault yet." His voice was gruff, grainy. I severely hoped he wasn't one of those brooding types. 

"Why were they interested in a remote village way off the roa- oh." Cullen began, but stopped when he probably realized he answered his own question. 

"Good work, conscripts." the man said, standing up and turning towards the farmers with makeshift weapons. Some were wounded, one leaned on his pitchfork way too much. "Even if this shouldn't have happened... well... thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole, then go back to your families. You saved yourselves."

The men in question murmured words of gratitude before hobbling towards what seemed like a cave in the distance.

"Are you warden Blackwall?" I asked, setting fire to the bodies absentmindedly. Vivienne seemed drawn to the green flame.

The man's eyes narrowed. "You're no farmer. How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Oh I'm a herald for some, nuisance for others." I drawled, withdrawing my chains. "I am from the Inquisition, and we have friends everywhere." I said, smirking lightly.

Cullen snorted. "More like your friend has friends everywhere." I pouted at him.

"We're hoping you could tell us of the dwindling number of warden sightings, and the relation of that with the murder of the divine." Varric said, crossing his arms. My eyes narrowed. No one told me that... is that what he assumed? Is that why he was angered towards the notion of accepting Grey wardens?

"'Maker's balls." Blackwall swore, then begun pacing. "You think Grey wardens.... no.... that can't be. Well, you're asking, so you don't really know." he stopped, then turned towards me. "First off, I didn't know a lot of us were disappearing. But we do that, right? Blight defeated, dark defeated, the wardens are the first thing forgotten." He.... was skeptical of the disappearance of his brethren? Was this man who he said he was? "But I'll tell you one thing, no warden killed the divine. Our purpose isn't political."

"We weren't accusing, Warden Knight." Vivienne interjected, saving me from speech. "We were simply investigating, and you were the only warden we have heard tale of."

He sighed. "Well, I haven't really seen any other warden for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest becuase the arch-demon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no blight on the way. Treaties give wardens the right to take who or what we need. These idiots," he said, pointing to the burning bodies, "forced the fight on defenseless villagers, so I 'conscripted' the victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand against them, and taught them how. Next time, they won't need me. Grey wardens... can inspire - make you better than what you think you are."

He didn't have to help them. He didn't have to stop here and train them, Mythal knew for how long, just to have them able to defend themselves. It spoke of some nobility in him, which I could play to my benefit easily if I spoke my words right. If him joining us could give the Inquisition any more... "Inspiring, but you haven't given me what I want. What a waste of time." I said, then turned to resume our journey. There were slight grumblings from my companions.

I had to wait all of three seconds before I heard the words. "Wait... Inquisition agent... did you say? Hold a moment!"

I hid my smirk behind a slight frown as I turned to face him. 

"The divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these.... thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved."

"Some would say that, yes." Vivienne said, crossing her arms. Was she suspicious of him as well?

"If you want to put things right..." he trailed, looking at the ground, them back up to me. "Maybe you need a warden. Maybe me."

I wasn't going to let up so easy. I needed his shaky resolve cemented. "The Inquisition needs all the support it can get, but what can one Grey Warden do?"

"Save the fucking world, if pressed." Blackwall grumbled, sheathing his shield and sword. "Look, you can't tell me that the hole spurting demons in the sky is something I'm practiced with, but... show me someone who is. And like I said, there are treaties - maybe this isn't a blight, but it's bloody well a disaster; some will honor them. Being a warden means something to a lot of people."

I sighed, them smiled. "Warden Blakwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer."

"Good. We both need to know what's going on, and maybe I've been keeping to myself for too long. This warden walks with the Inquisition. Just give me a moment to gather my things."

*****

The Storm Coast was too... stormy. it started raining the moment we neared the shore, and it wasn't a drizzle. We established a camp where it seemed fit, then trekked down the hills towards the coast.

Blackwall was... silent. He only answered when spoken to, and there wasn't much to talk about with him since he seemed to be evasive around his past. He seemed well versed with the life of a mercenary, however, and that was a subtle hint.

When we did reach the shore, however, we were met with another raging battle.

I recognized the man who met me at Haven fighting amongst them, sword and shield. There was an elf, possibly Dalish, hovering away from the battle but throwing healing spells with perhaps practiced subtlety - it wasn't quite obvious he was doing any magic at all. However, my attention was drawn to the lone Qunari present.

His horns were... unique. They were straight, then bent, like a rotated square bracket, but not quite. He was heavily muscled, but perhaps that was average for the Qunari? He wore only a shoulder pauldron waist-up, with a leather harness and gauntlets over his arms. His legs were clad in baggy pants, with a thick and rather ornate metal belt with a few potions strapped to them. His boots matched his gloves, perhaps, but it was obscured by his pants. His face was adorned in a.... helmet? It resembled a mask, with the possibly Qunari designs etched on the metal to inspire dread. It reached half of his face and protruded along the over side to make it appear horse-ish. It only half enveloped his horns. With his right hand, he wielded a greataxe and with his left a greatsword, both obviously of Qunari make. 

"Stay back." I grunted, before laughing and leaping, enthusiastically charging the Tevinters. There were surprised noises from both groups when I materialized my chains and wove them through the mercenaries, then anguished cries. I simply killed all of them and then hurled the bodies into the sea.

When the Tevinters were dealt with, the handful of men turned their weapons on me, but were stopped when the Qunari spoke. "Chargers, stand down!" then he simply turned and addressed Kremiscius. "Krem, how'd we do?"

"Five or six wounded chief, no dead." Krem said, grinning.

The Qunari grinned too. "That's what I like to hear. Let the healers finish up, then break out the casks."

Krem simply nodded and headed off towards where the mercenaries had collapsed. The dalish elf and another man attended to the wounded. I was absorbed with watching he scene, that I didn't notice the Qunari approach me, mask off. He had an eyepatch over his left eye, and a scar on his right cheek, with a moustache and a goatee, stubble present. "So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Come, have a seat, drinks are coming."

"Is this not an odd location for a drink?" I asked, noting Vivienne walk over to the wounded and weaving a spell. Sera and Varric were animatedly talking about something between themselves and Cullen and Blackwall were eyeing me with concern. I waved them off.

"It's never an odd place for a drink." The Qunari grinned, sitting on a rock nearby. I elected to stand because my face reached his in height that way. "I assume you remember Kermiscius Aclassi, my lieutenant?" he said, gesturing towards Krem, who approached when he spotted me. 

"Good to see you again." he told me, then shifted his attention to the Qunari... iron Bull? "Healers are done chief, our friends here lent us a helping hand."

"Already? Ha. Bet those Tevinter bastards didn't even get a decent stab out." Iron Bull said, then chuckled quietly. "No offense, Krem."

"None taken." the man said, shrugging, then smiled deviously. "At least a bastard knows who his mother is. Puts us one up on you Qunari right?" he said, then turned and walking away without waiting for an answer. 

The qunari simply shook his head then regarded me again. "So, you've seen us fight... before you single handedly slaughtered an entire Tevinter warship-worth of people." he said, shaking his head in... disbelief? "Don't know what magic you elves do nowadays... Anyway. we're expensive, but we're worth it. And I'm pretty sure the Inquisition can afford us. "

"How much is this going to cost me, exactly?" I wearily asked.

The qunari made an odd face. "It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you want to get a drink or two later." he said, then smirked. "Unless you're a really tall dwarf, however, I'd say you're too young for that yet."

"I'm seventeen." I hissed, and he laughed. 

"Good enough, I guess." he said, the shrugged. "Your ambassador.... Josephine? We'll set up the cash through her. Look, the gold will take care of itself, don't worry about that - all that matters is that we're worth it." he laughed devilishly. 

I sighed. "Well, the chargers do seem like excellent company..." I sighed, casting a cursory glance over the mercenaries. They already looked ready for another battle, but I would peg Vivienne for that rather than their vitality.

"They are." he said, raising his eye brows. It was then that i noticed the scars around his eyepatch, three lines - like claws - above it and one below. "But you're not just getting the boys, you're getting me. You, the herald, need a frontline bodyguard." he said, standing. "I'm your man. Whatever it is - demons to dragons, the bigger the better."

I noted that he was almost triple my height with extreme displeasure, but nodded and walked with him away from the rock for what I assumed was a valid reason. I regarded the scars on his back with little sympathy. 

"One more thing - might be useful, might piss you off." he said suddenly, turning when he probably thought he was away from prying ears (he severely underestimated Varric's hearing). "Ever hear of the Ben Hassrath?"

"The Qunari spy organization?" I asked, mentally thanking Mythal that I asked Leliana to educate me on basic Qunari culture before I set out. 

"Close enough, that's them." he nodded, then hesitated. "Or... well... us."

Oh.

"The Ben Hassrath are concerned about he Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send in reports through any way I deem fit." he said, quite unabashed. "But I also get reports from Ben Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, and I forward useful ones to you."

I sighed. Of course another possibly hostile organization wanted in on this, it was a hole into a whole other world after all. "Any reports you send will be first run through our spymaster and censored. No slips." 

"She'll get them. Plus I think I'll forward the reports to her directly." he said, then chuckled. "No offense, but she's can probably handle it a lot better."

I nodded, unoffended, but noted "'She'?". I didn't reveal Leliana's gender...

"I did a little research." he said, grinning. "Plus I've always had a weakness for redheads." 

"You send anything she doesn't approve, and Cassandra will probably eat you alive." I said, turning to walk back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he whispered, barely audible, then yelled at Krem. "Krem! Tell everyone to finish drinking up on the road, the Chargers just got hired."

"What about the casks, chief?" Krem yelled back in complaint. "We already opened them up, with axes!"

"Find a way to seal them." the Qunari returned. "You're Tevinter right, use blood magic."

Krem sighed and shrugged, raising a small dagger which he produced from nowhere to his unprotected left palm.

"Har bloody har." the Qunari deadpanned, and worked on helping his men gather their belongings for the walk, for which I reduced the expected time via rift.

*****

Having two more warriors in my little group made it a lot more intimidating. Bull and Blackwall became reluctant friends, bickering over similarities between the Qun and the Grey Wardens. Sera and Bull, however, were expected. The two grew as unlikely combat allies, bringing up ridiculous battle tactics that somehow worked.

The Qunari also brought in a lot of gear and schematics from his own nation. I had the Antaam-Saar light armor crafted for me in dark tones of Green and Obsidian, but Vivienne declined wearing it. The others didn't seem to favor the armors as much as the weapons. 

We conscripted the blades of Hessarian, and dealt with the rifts in the area. On the far end of the coast, we discovered a dilapidated port of Dwarven origin, of sorts, infested with Darkspawn. I managed to get it back to how it was when people inhabited the coast by porting in agents from Haven (with Cassandra complaining over the lack of masons), as well as with the help of the Blades. We decided to take the boat later, however. We dealt with the other locations Darkspawn were rumored to emerge from, and set up more camps as well. 

When we were done in the Coast, three weeks later, we ported back to Haven.

***

The Templars finally arrived. It was a huge hassle to get them sorted out and hand out rosters for when we brought in the mages.

Even when it was finally over, however, we didn't get a lot of time to rest. 

"I'm sorry, held hostage?!" Cullen growled incredulously, heightening the tension in the room. Cassandra's grip on her sword was already reaching painful proportions, and I was frankly shocked at Josephine's own reaction. 

"Apparently, they won't be released until the Herald faces their leader in one on one duel." Leliana droned on.

I sighed. "Well, let's just go over and kill the poor fucker, and get our men back."

"Your Worship, the man is Avvar." Josephine said, sighing.

I waited. "And...?"

"Well.... he is the son of a chieftain. Doing away with him as you usually would could incite-" Josephine began.

"He sent us the duel notice, yes?" I interrupted, impatient. "We can just shove that around as proof we were provoked. Plus, this presents us with a lot of opportunities. Defeating the son of the chief will not only grant us recognition, but the opportunity to meet the chief."

"And possibly manipulate the Avvar into being useful." Leliana completed. 

"Exactly." I nodded, turning and walking towards the gates. "Have everyone assemble at the gates in one hour, we are going to the Fallow Mire as soon as possible."

*****

The journey was short, hastened by desperation. The Fallow Mire was very dull, and crawling with possessed corpses. We figured out a beacon system that worked on veilfire (lucky I happened to be there), and used it to vanquish the undead, also discover a tonic recipe in the process. We established camps, (because setting up just two in an area plagued with enemies would be suicide), and closed the rifts, in the process befriending an Avvar sky-watcher and establishing him as an agent.

On our way, however, we also dealt with an Apostate who was partially responsible for the sheer amount of dead people in the mire. Nearby was a perfect Grand Enchantress coat that Vivienne took fancy to.

The Hand of Korth, or rather the son of the chieftain, was quickly enough bested. All it took was a simple stab through the head. Afterwards, Bull took his sword for himself, and then we freed our people, before returning.

*****

A few days later, we decided to head for Redcliffe, since it was of highest priority after stabilization. 

What we ported into, however, was the appearance of another rift. It would be normal, but hadn't we closed all the rifts here already? Plus...

"Is that.... is that rift distorting time?" Cullen asked, hand frozen on his sword.

The grass around it seemed to be dying then being revived. The mountains nearby crumbled then reformed. A nearby butterfly kept dying and coming back to life.

"It appears to be." Vivienne said, with pursed lips. 

I quickly dispatched the demons and sealed the rift. "Something really wrong is going on here. A temporal rift is incredibly difficult to open and can distort reality itself. Stay on your guard."

We were approached by an Inquisition scout who crossed his heart before speaking, "We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know no one here was expecting us."

"Not even the Grand Enchantress?" I asked, annoyed. Was this some sort of ploy?

"If she was," he said, gesturing to the village ahead and walking, "she hasn't told anyone. But we have managed to convince them to allow use of the tavern for negotiations.-"

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies!" and elf yelled from a distance, approaching us in hurried steps. "Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. However, he is expected shortly. But... you could speak to the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime."

The sneer in his voice was very clear that he'd rather not associate with me. I sighed heavily, following him to the tavern.

I slowed my steps in order to whisper to Vivienne, "Do you know what's happening?"

She kept her face level and expression neutral, but answered me in an equally hushed tone. "The rebel mages have submitted themselves to the Tevinter Imperium."

I almost tripped. "What in the world-"

But I had to fall silent, for I had already reached the tavern. I strode in with an annoyed air about me, and Vivienne was possibly furious. Iron Bull was nervous, like Varric, Sera, and Cullen were. 

The Grand Enchanter regarded me with narrowed eyes. "Welcome, Inquisition, First Enchanter Vivienne."

Not letting a ready opportunity go to waste, Vivienne smoothened her voice to a barely sweetened degree. "My dear Fiona, it's been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful!" she said, faking the right amount of concern to make it hard to know if she was genuine or not. "Are you sleeping quite well?"

The First Enchanter narrowed her eyes further. "What had brought YOU to Redcliffe? With the Inquisition?"

I was too annoyed to be courteous. "Skip the pleasantries. You know why we're here. You came all the way to Val Royeaux to invite us."

She hesitated. Like she couldn't remember....? Wait that would be impossible. "You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."

"Well that's very strange, because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me at Val Royeaux."

"Exactly like me?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I do not know what sorcery is at work here, but it certainly wasn't me you spoke to in Val Royeaux."

My eyes narrowed. "If you think me incapable of telling the diff-"

"Inquisition!" a man's voice interrupted, and I turned to see a human dressed in ... what could be described as wannabe elf clothes. it looked similar to the Tevinter noble wear (thank Josephine for showing me illustrations) , except that it had an attached hood, the entire garment was studded with spiky stiff cloth pieces that stood out against the clothing piece itself. It would be much more appealing if it wasn't that ghastly shade of cheese yellow. The boy next to him wore a similar costume in yellow. He seemed to be the older man's relative, since they had slightly similar facial features, but he also had the sickly undertone of someone who is ill. I frowned.

"My apologies, I had no idea you would pay visit." the man continued, unabashed by my incredulous stare. I felt light laughter, probably from Vivienne, echo behind me, but I paid no heed. "I am Magister Gerion Alexius, currently in charge of the mage rebels based in the village. And this is my son, Felix." 

"Greetings." Felix said, bowing. Only the did I notice the Sword strapped to his side. Was he not a mage? If Alexius was a Tevinter Icon of some sort, having a non-mage son would be a bit of a shame for him. Maybe that's why he came all the way out here? 

He walked right up to me then, and looked down at me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "And you must me the Herald of Andraste, I presume."

I nodded, paying little attention to what he was saying. The necklace he wore had the same mana signature as the rift outside... did... he open the rift? But it was impossible, his mana levels were quite adequate for a mage his age, which meant that the amulet empowered him somehow. Obviously, it would be hard to coerce this information out of him... and if he suspected I was on to anything, he might as well just up and away. How must I approach him...

"Herald?" his voice rang through my thoughts and I heard Cullen clear his throat behind me. 

I sighed and shook my head. "Your son. Is he ill?"

His features betrayed shock for the slightest minute before he reigned them in. "I was not aware matters of such intricacy were common knowledge."

I ignored him and walked up to Felix. "Hands, please."

The boy shifted his eyes wearily to his father, who had turned to watch me. He must have give some sort of signal to assent, because he did as I asked.

The magical backlash was almost immediate.

This wasn't a disease... it was a form of corruption. Inflicted by something tainted with the blight. I sighed as I began to attack the corruption taking over his essence. Apparently, the boy did indeed have mage capabilities, but in order to free him from the illness, I would have to utilize his mana reserves. 

"Your son is tainted." I said, and turned my head slightly to peek at the magister from the corner of my eyes. "I can heal him, but I will have to use his mana as a conduit. He will not survive this with his mage capability intact."

The magister froze for a moment, then lost his composure. He walked up to me with frantic steps. "You can heal him?"

I nodded. "Your son is corrupted with a subtler version of the blight. It was inflicted with intent, because the energies attached say so. However, curing him of it is very possible if I use his mana to conduct a spirit purge. Since this version is subtler, it is weaker, and thus, curable."

The Magister sighed, and in it I saw relief. "Please! Anything! Just save him!"

I smiled at him, then at Felix, then sighed. "Sera, clear that table for me, would you?"

"Yvon.....?" Cullen trailed, skeptical. Bull and Blackwall exchanged nervous glances. Vivienne simply began to saturate the room with her magic... she was so much more perceptive than I gave her credit for. Having the room drenched in her magic meant that she could instantly harden it into a barrier if matter took to the worst. 

"Trust me. This needs to be done." I said, and cast a fleeting glance at ALexius. For someone who was so worried about his son's health, he probably would owe me a uge deal if I helped.

I slowly urged Felix to lay down while I started releasing a bit of my own magic to mix in into my immediate area. "Hey, I need you to not get scared or flinch away if you feel pain. Any sort of movement might disrupt the magic flow and cause more harm than good."

The boy was silent. He hadn't reacted much at all during the whole exchange, which was odd. Was he not joyful about a possible cure?

"Felix?" Alexius prompted, and only then did the boy shift on the table. It seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Yes, father?" the boy said, then his eyes flitted up to mine.

"The Herald says he can heal you." Alexius prompted, and I sighed at the repetition. Why did no one ever pay attention?

"Oh." The boy said, and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed as I nodded and proceeded to start the procedure. 

I poured a tiny bit of my magic into him. He began to omit a green aura while my magic worked through his system, and I could feel his flinch when the pain started. But obviously, working a terminal blight out of someone was bound to leave some traces of difficulty behind. I closed my eyes as I finally was able to make contact with and leech at the dark corruption. With small effort, I wrenched the corruption away from his spirit, and began to drain his mana instead of his life essence as price. I heard scuffling in the background but paid it no heed as I continued to leech away, and eventually the corruption broke free from his life force and I yanked it out.

I was too occupied to notice the blood.

When I opened my eyes, I quickly produced spare cloth from my satchel and wiped at the black tinged blood pouring freely from Felix's eyes. The flow stopped when my I stopped, however, and I tested him again to find absolutely no corruption remaining. Someone had already placed cloth sheets under where the blood would have made contact with the floor.

I grabbed the tainted cloth and burned it away. 

"Felix....?" came Alexius' quivering voice, and I stepped away to allow him to have his moment. 

I myself needed to speak to someone. "Madame de fer, un moment, s'il vous plait?"

The Orlesian courtier simply raised her eyebrow at my use of Orlesian, but approached me, already pulling in her mana from the air around her. "Oui, mon ami?"

I looked around us and nodded slightly at our companions, who approached us too. "Alexius. He's the one who opened the rift. The magical signature on his amulet matches the temporal rift-"

"That we encountered, but it could also simply mean that the amulet was used. Knowing people, it might simply have occurred that the amulet was taken and used by someone else." Vivienne finished for me. 

"So how do we find out who's the baddie here? Andraste's tits I hate magic." Sera grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's what I needed to talk to you about." I said, only barely noticing the heated yet hushed arguments from the father and son a few paces away from us.. "Bull, Blackwall, Cullen, I want you to guard every entry point this shabby inn has. No one gets in or out who looks like they might be affiliated with the Magister. Sera, Varric, I need you two to keep close watch on the Magister himself. Nail him with arrows if he decides to attack. Vivenne, I appreciate barriers on everyone and instant freezing if anyone breaks through the entry points."

Everyone nodded and walked to their assigned duties. Vivienne, however, walked with me to confront the Magister. 

"Magister Alexius." I began, fingers twitching. "We have a few questions to ask you about the amulet you are weari-"

"I opened the temporal rift you encountered, yes." he said, eyes fixed on his son with defeated concern. His son watched his father with... pride? "The Elder One had tasked me with wrestling control of the mage alliance from under your hands. Seeing as you got to the Templars, it was only natural he wanted a force of his own."

Silence rang through the hall.... before...

"Who is the Elder One?" Vivienne asked, tone icy.

*****

By the time we returned to Haven, it was beyond nightfall.

Rather than attend to the mages, my inner circle and I escorted the Magister and his son to the war room.

"Yvon! FInally!" Cas said, running to me as soon as I stepped foot into the Chantry and looing me over. "You are well, I suppose?"

" I am indeed, Cass." I sighed, and gestured to the Magister. "However, the news I bring is not."

Rather than taking us to the war room, Leliana and Josephine joined us out in the hall. "What news?" Leliana asked, arching aperfect eyebrow.

I sighed as I gestured towards the door. "I think you should attend to the Mages first."

Josephine's eye widened. "They're here already? The new cottages are furnished and ready but-"

"I'll attend to them, darling." Vivienne drawled, stepping towards the hall. "I have had firsthand account of what has transpired and thus have no need to sit through this tale another time."

Josephine beamed. "Thank you, Lady Vivienne, but I couldn't possibly dare to impose on your time."

The Iron Lady shrugged. "They are my people. If I do not attend to them, of what use am I?" she sighed, then walked right through the door. I hid a smirk. She wanted to establish a rapport with the Mages so that it would be easier to lead them when they were independent of the inquisition? That was smart, especially considering she'd have to integrate her numbers into the whole mess. How were Fiona and she going to reconcile? I shook my head and brought myself to present matters.

"So, Yvon, tell us of this not-well news you have brought." Leliana said, crossing her hands.

I sighed. "Well, there is this elusive being called the Elder One who no-one has seen till now that plans on murdering Empress Celene and raising a demon army to conquer all of Thedas. He apparently is more powerful than even the Archon of the Tevinter Imperium. He planned to bring his plans to fruition by corrupting the Mages and Templars, then raise a demon army from the Breach. The Empress is to be assassinated sometime soon."

For the second time that day, I was met with silence.

"That..." Josephine tried, but failed to chain together words.

"It seems we have our work cut out for us." Leliana said, then frowned. "If this Elder One is as detailed as he seems to be, he certainly must have contingency plans in case anything fails."

Perhaps she was right. Someone so ambitious is bound to have some back up plans...

“Well, you cannot assume father will return to his side to spy for you.” Felix muttered, crossing his arms. “He must have learned of his plans crashing into the Waking Sea by now, and it is too dangerous-“

“No one would wish that for your father, young one.” Blackwall said, then frowned. “Even if he distorted time to get to the Rebel mages ahead of the Herald, he acted as such for you…”

I nodded. “Rest assured, he will not be brought to harm. But we do need to do something about this guy’s plans.”

“We could start by sealing the breach.” Cass said, crossing her arms, but then she quickly dropped them when she noticed she was imitating Felix. “The Templars and mages are both finally here. We now have double the strength we originally intended. Why not use it as soon as possible?”

I nodded. “The sooner we deal with the Breach, the sooner we can move on to more important matters and closing other small rifts too.”

“Well, we certainly cannot have them simply start now…” Cullen sighed. 

“Then it is decided.” Cass said, clenching her fists and levelling me with a determined stare. “Tomorrow we seal the breach.”

I grinned and the mark cackled on my hand. “I am ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, the Haven attack.


	10. An Ended Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mental fodder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to apologize about my late update. My life has been in shambles and still is. But I have begun to see writing as a reprieve (no pun intended to my other work lmao). Also, I have been rewatching Generator Rex in order to understand him better for another fic.   
> These are no valid reasons but it is all I have to offer in place of actuals.

The next day felt decisive, for some reason. Why wouldn’t it? After all, we finally came together to accomplish our goal.

However, it seemed like everyone wanted it stalled for as long as possible. 

I was woken up at an ungodly hour by growing shouts. I winced as I scrambled out from under Cullen’s hold, inadvertently waking him up in the process. His eyes too grew alert as he took in the noises from outside and quickly threw on his over-clothes as I donned mine, and we walked out briskly.

“Is that… from the Chantry?” Cullen whispered, and I grabbed his hand as we ran.

A few flaming rocks made their way towards us as we neared. I quickly threw out a trickle of my magic and they shattered into fragments. All noise ceased.

“He- herald…” someone said, and I averted my gaze from Cullen to the offending party.

Two small groups of Templars and Mages stood at the door of the half-finished building. I could see my friends in the dead center, trying to stifle the threatening atmosphere.

“What in blazes is going on?!” Cullen roared, and from the corner of my eyes I regarded a few people shrinking back.

“URGH I am trying to nappytime here!” Sera growled, yanking a few twigs out of her hair as she nimbly dropped from a nearby rooftop. “And you arsebutts are not helping!”

“Sera, now is not the time for-“ Cass began, but she was quickly spoken over by a mage.

“WE are not the ones actively seeking conflict here, Miss.” I recognized the mage Annabelle speak up. “But these imbeciles-“

“Don’t you dare call Ori an imbecile!” A Templar spoke up. I recognized Kurt and Blaine at the side of this new speaker. Barris was in the center with the inner circle members, and he frowned when the Templar in question spoke up. 

“Oh, if barging in and dragging someone off in the accusation of blood magic with proof is not the act of an imbecile, then what is?” Dreschal growled. Grand Enchantress Fiona drew her staff out at that.

“They did WHAT?” she yelled, and that sparked another yelling match. 

When it got too much, I blew a gust of wind towards them. “ENOUGH!”

The arguing factions quietened, but still sent each other glares.

“I want to know exactly what happened.” I said, rubbing my temple with my right hand. Obviously, minor conflicts between the two factions were only to be expected but this…

A brunette Templar stepped forward. “Your worship, I am Ori Arsenio.” She said, and struck her chest with her right hand. “I have it on good word that the mage I am accusing has indeed performed blood magic.”

Cullen sighed. “Was this after the mages arrived at Haven?”

The Templar shifter, “No, this was during the battle at the Crossroads.”

I shifted on my feet impatiently. “And how do you know of this?”

“I saw the casting, and have consulted with-“

“In what circumstances did this casting occur?” Fiona asked through gritted teeth.

The Templar in front of me suddenly looked uncomfortable.

I narrowed my eyes. “Out with it.”

She visibly gulped. “Her accomplice was dying and she stalled his death by ripping the life of his would be murderer and transferring it to him.”

My eyes rose. Blood magic was volatile, and generally attracted mire demons than the rest. Usually, however, your average blood mage was only capable of slight mind control and robbing energy off the dead. “May the accused please step forward?”

A small girl, perhaps even younger than me, pushed aside Anabelle and stood in front of me. “It was me, your worship.”

There was a barely noticeable gasp from most people gathered, but mine and Leliana’s trained ears could possibly have picked it up. I knelt so that we could speak face to face. “Tell me, did you actually-“

The girl’s expression snapped from guilty to furious in a heartbeat. “When Templars have murdered many of us, even my Mama, nothing was done. When they took me from my friends, nothing was said. But because I tried to save Laurio suddenly I’m a criminal?” she crossed her hands, looking impossibly older for her age. “Let me ask you, your worship, besides the fact that blood magic has considerably more risk of demon attraction, why do people hate and detest it so much? They are afraid.” The girl gave Ori a steely glance. “She is afraid of what I am capable of.”

Besides agreeing with the girl’s wise words, my mind was reeling. TO perform such an act… at this age… I could not stop the words that flew out of my mouth next. “Can you teach me? After we close the breach, I mean.”

“Herald!” Cassandra protested, but Cullen behind me remained silent. I imagined his face twisted with an expression of betrayal.

And that is why I was heavily surprised when he knelt right next to me, taller even while kneeling. “I’m sure the Herald would appreciate having knowledge of all the branches. After all, how is he supposed to fight them if he doesn’t know how they work?”

Many fell silent at that. After all, their Herald was almost invulnerable to them. How could he fall throes to a demon? 

My own face must have expressed shock, because Cullen stood up, wrapping a hand around my waist. In public. 

Oh sweet Mythal.

“As of now, however, I believe it best to retire for the night-” Cullen started, but he was met with an uproar of opposition. 

“Enough.” I said, and waved my hand, causing a not-too-gentle wind to blow through those gathered. “Have we stooped so low as to begrudge someone self-defense? As it is, this act of bravery, yes, bravery and not heresy, was committed before they joined us, and by someone so young it should be commended. Let us not forget that you Templars have also committed several questionable acts while in the Circle system that I have yet to judge. Are you saying you want me to judge all of you for your past deeds?”

There was silence for a few moments while both Templars and Mages exchanged nervous glances. Varric grunted in approval.

“If that’s dealt with, I’d like to remind you that we need our sleep because we are to seal the breach tomorrow. This… disruption, just roused me from a perfectly good night’s sleep.” I said, and frowned. “That may end up in pranks later, so do not hold me to blame if that happens.”

Sera laughed and cartwheeled over, patting my back. “Spoken true, Sparky!”

I gave her a sideways smile and turned, lugging Cullen along with me. “Return to your beds. Tomorrow is a significant day for all of us.”

I only let the energized façade fall once I was safely behind the doors of my cabin. Cullen’s arms slid stronger around me, and I found myself trying to bury my face into his chest and sighing.

He sighed too. “I know.”

I chuckled lightly at the fact that I didn’t even have to say anything to get him to relate. “It’s like the whole world is trying to delay tomorrow,”

“Tell me about it.” He said, dragging me to the bed. “I thought today’s reports would just never get over.”

We both chuckled again, not minding the lack of reason, as we fell onto the bedspread. Removing our clothes was forgotten as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I scooted up a little more so that our faces were level. I closed my eyes as he came a little closer to kiss them, landing light kisses on my eyelids.

“I… actually have something for you.” He said, then let his left hand trail my cheek. “If you would accept it, of course.”

The tense air he was giving off would have normally made me chuckle, but something in his dark caramel eyes kept me silent. I nodded, and I suddenly find myself face to face with an Andrastrian coin. I tilted my head curiously.

The shy blond cleared his throat. “My… um… my brother gave this to me when I departed for my Templar training.” Here he nervously chuckled. “It is nothing special, as you can see, just a coin. But he said it was special, and that it would bring me luck. I bet it was the only thing he had in his pocket.”

He held it out to me, and I took it reverently. If this meant a lot to him, then who was I to treat it differently? I observed each contour, each ridge of the embossment, then looked back at him; I almost beamed in joy at the heartwarming gaze he was giving me. 

“You foray into danger everyday. Granted, you don’t really need any help, but a little luck never hurt, right? I was supposed to die many times over – in the Circle, in Ferelden, in Kirkwall… I can only imagine it was this token that helped me.” He said, then touched his forehead to mine. “Or the fact that the Maker simply wanted us to be together, as we are now.”

“Cullen…” I trailed, eyes closing from the strong emotions that almost vibrated in the air around us. 

“Yvon Lavellan.” He said my name fully, all traces of hesitance gone. My eyes snapped open to peer into his own that were full of determination. “When all this is over, when Thedas needs the Inquisitor to stitch it back together no more… would you allow Andraste’s blessing over us in holy matrimony?”

I… couldn’t breathe.

Cullen… I was thinking that he’d tire of me someday, that he’d eventually leave me, that-

“Maybe that was too soon.” He said, suddenly hesitant again. His blond hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “I’m sorry, I-“

But he couldn’t complete, not with my lips suddenly over his. I cupped both his cheeks with my hands, the palm pressing the coin into his slightly gaunt cheeks. The connection was soft, long, and absolutely wonderful. There were no tongues, yet somehow the ferocity of our emotions made it across.

He pulled away first. “Is that a yes, my Halla?”

I chuckled at that. “Your ‘Halla’?”

He nipped my jaw and my eyes almost rolled back into my head. “Well, the resemblance in skin tone is uncanny…”

I half-heartedly slapped his cheek, and turned around to carefully keep the coin on the small bedside table before turning back to him, only to squeal lightly as he rolled us so that he was sprawled across me. “Well,” I said breathlessly, wrapping my still clothes legs around his waist “its time this Halla was tamed.”

He chuckled, and I flicked my hand to shut out the candle.

*****

Celebrations. Music. Dance. There was so much festivity in the village. Yes, village, and not shabbytown. Haven had come so far in so short a time… Where there were wooden structures, stone now stood. The old Have was less than a third of this current settlement. The tavern was bigger (undoubtedly Varric’s contribution, that). And now, watching people make merry… it was more than simply gratifying. 

I was nestled in Cullen’s firm grip ever since I returned from closing the breach. People did try to pry me away from him, especially Sera and Bull (the later looking slightly on edge, for god knows what reason), but even without his intervention, I wouldn’t have joined the dancing because I was simply tired. 

Closing the Breach itself was quite easy. The numerous Templars suppressed the magic around it, while the Mages bolstered my own magic with their own. Add to that my own demonic awakening, and one would say closing the Breach was almost too easy.

But right after that, and ever since, the mark on my hand was acting strange. It kept sending electric flares and spasms of muscle up my hand… like it was changing… solidifying.

I ignored that in favor of watching over the celebrations with Cullen’s arm around my waist and Cass at my side. She seemed to approve of us and frankly I was overjoyed. All that was left now was scouring Thedas for more rifts and putting an end to them. We were so close to it ending…

“So it’s over.” The Iron Bull said approaching us. Although I could easily bet that he was knocking back alcohol a few minutes ago…

“Hardly.” Cass said, eyebrows furrowing at the dirt on the ground. “The Breach was opened by someone. We have yet to know of who and why. And who is this elder One? He still poses a heavy threat to order.”

“Indeed. But for tonight, we celebrate.” Cullen said, tightening his grip on me. “Yvon has earned it.”

“Say, dimwits-“ Sera chimed in, “have you seen the elfies? They’ve gone fwoosh”

“I was about to ask.” Bull said. “I haven’t seen any of your kin since you returned from closing the Breach.”

“Yvon!” Leliana yelled, running. “Yvon, the elves they-“

That was when the alarm bell began to ring, and celebrations ceased to give way to silence. “ENEMY AT THE GATES! APPROACHING THROUGH THE SOUTHERN PASS!” someone yelled.

Leliana looked at me dejectedly. “The elves can wait.”

“Report!” Cullen yelled, and released my waist to walk forward.

“There’s a huge army marching towards us!” a scout yelled.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked. “Maybe we can reason-“

I tuned Josie out and grabbed Cullen’s hand, spinning him to face me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, ferociously, pouring every ounce of the worry I felt into it. When we released each other, he looked at me with concern. “Yvon-“

“You better come back to me unscathed, Len.” I said, and locked eyes with him. “Promise me.”

He regarded me silently and then nodded. “I promise. But I ask the same of you.”

I chuckled and hit his chest halfheartedly. “Are you doubting my magical prowess, Len?”

“Are you doubting my physical prowess, Yvon?” He growled playfully, stepping ever closer.

“After last night-“ 

“As appealing as the sight is,” Cass’s bland tone cut in, and our gazes snapped to the woman (who was wearing a strangely smug expression), “we have an impending battle I’d most definitely not want to lose.”

“Right, of course, Seeker.” Cullen muttered, a tad darkly, and I playfully patted his shoulder before following him to the gates. 

“They have no banner, Amabassador.” A scout said, then went right back to handing out quivers.

“None?” Josie confirmed, incredulous. “With our progress, we may have gathered a lot of enemies, and I highly doubt the chantry-“

She was interrupted with loud banging from the gates. 

“Open the gates! I want to help, but you must open!” A teenage-ish voice sounded.

“I’d much rather appreciate an open gate too. It is much more preferable to being turned into steak.” Another voice rung, and I could just barely spot an accent beneath the timbre. 

All those gathered at the gate looked at each other uneasily. When no one took a step forward, I sighed and walked up to the gate, summoning rock armor on the way and pushing it open. 

Dead bodies. That was the first thing that registered. There was a trail of them leading up to the Southern Pass. But the source of the voices turned out to be two human men. One was sitting against the wall itself, stifling the flow of blood from a stomach wound. His robes were distinctly Tevinter, and matched him up to being a mage, along with the staff that lay on the ground next to him.

The second was rather peculiar. For one, he registered to me as something similar, something closer to home. He has a wide rimmed hat hiding his face, mostly, and was dressed in a simple shirt and pants. Two daggers settled on his back, metal gleaming in the light of the full moon as he knelt. 

But they were not what made me stop and stare.

All along the mountains were hundreds of firelights, pinpricks against the white snow in the dark. And they seemed to stretch on forever.

“You see. You understand.” The man…or rather boy… pointed towards them. “They come, in vast numbers, to conquer. Must fight, the call is too strong, must fight.”

“You’re not human.” I blurted out before I could control myself. 

“So are you.” He said, although he did turn to look at me. His eyes had no pupils or irises, just plain white sclera. “We are alike, yet not.” He cocked his head to the side. “He makes me feel warm. He keeps me safe. Mythal, don’t let him fall-“

“That’s enough.” I said, blushing. I turned to the mustached man against the wall and knelt, filling my palms with restorative healing energy and sending it to his wound. “This is deep.”

“You should see the other guy.” He said weakly, then chuckled. “Where are my manners? Dorian, of House Pavus. Pleasure to meet you, beautiful.”

There was a distinct throat clearing, and suddenly Cullen was by my side. “Yvon, the forces are approaching.”

I sighed as I stood up, and offered a hand to Dorian. “We have five trebuchets. Arm them. If the noise is any inclination, they’re approaching for heavy battle.”

It was Cass’s voice that spoke next, and only then I realized that my most trusted group of friends were already past the gates and around me. “Understood, Yvon. I will see to it.” The Seeker said, briskly turning and waving over a group of soldiers.

“Vivienne, have the Mages set up barriers around the village premises. Nothing gets through.” I said, and handed over my own Amulet of No Cooldown, that enabled one to cast with absolutely no need to rest between spells – one of my own creations. “Keep this with you. Maker knows what will come to pass.”

She undoubtedly noted the enchantment, and clasped the silver amulet around her neck. “I will keep this safe, Yvon.” Then she levelled me a cool gaze, which, with practice, I now know to interpret as concern. “I expect your gear to be unscathed.” She said, then walked away.

The army was fast approaching, and I still had no idea of a battle plan whatsoever. “Bull, Blackwall, organize the troops for me. Get them into formation and get ready to march forth.”

The two warriors looked at each other, smirked, then nodded. Blackwall said, Will do, Yvon.” At the same time Bull said, “Stay safe, kid.” Then the two also walked behind the gate, towards the barracks. Having the training grounds and tents outside the village limits was such an obvious oversight, that Cass and Cullen had agreed to include them amongst the safety of the city walls. Now, I was glad that happened.

“Sera, Varric, and Leliana, take the scouts and … do what you do best.” I said, grinning only slightly. Leliana did not earn her moniker by sitting on her ass, that’s for sure. And the other two, both parts of a rogue organization, were forces to be reckoned with. 

“This has the makings of another story.” Varric sighed, and turned to walk back to the gate. 

“You always take everything as a part of your stories, Varric.” Leliana pointed out, following. 

Sera looked at me with a worried gaze, then leapt forward to hug me. I was startled at first, but then returned the embrace wholeheartedly. She released me, turned to Cullen, and bit out, “Keep glowstick safe, Cullywully.” Then she turned on her heels and ran.

“Cullen, please-“

“You cannot possibly assume that I will leave your side, Yvon!” Cullen snarled, almost breaking my waist with a sudden grab. “Maker, that army is gigantic, and that’s from afar-“

“Cullen-“

“Maker knows how strong the soldiers are-“

“Cullen?”

“And is this Elder One with them? Oh maker-“

“CULLEN!” I yelled, slapping his right cheek. He seemed dazed for a moment, then looked down at me with confused eyes. “I will not let anything harm you.”

“Me?!” He asked incredulously. “You idiot, it’s you I am worried about!” 

I stared at him in disbelief. “Are you doubting my skills, Commander?”

His eyes only widened. “Doubting your- Ugh, Maker! Yvon, have you seen the size of that-“

“I will be fine, dear.” I said, waving him off, and stepping out of his embrace. I sighed deeply, running my hand through my hair. “What a mess.” 

*****

The fighting was going on full swing. I could only barely strike down a fraction of the army, it was just that large. The humongous multicolored barrier surrounding Haven was heavily cracked, and could probably break any moment. 

It was then that I heard the crash of our fourth trebuchet going down. I cursed the Dread Wolf to the deepest pits where he belonged.

“I am going to check on the trebuchets!” I yelled, and prepared to teleport there.

“Yvon, wait-“ I heard someone say, but I was too focused on reaching the last trebuchet to defend it. Only when I slammed back at the location did I noticed Cullen came along with me as well.

“That is disorienting.” He noted, groaning, bending over and grasping his knees.

“You alright?” I asked, patting his shoulder.

“Holding up. I burned through eight health potions though.” He said, straightening and cracking his back. “I do not like what I saw back there.”

“Me either.” I agreed. “The army was vast.”

“Yes, that… but I recognize the General. His name is Samson, and he used to be a member of the Kirkwall order.” Cullen sighed, grasping my hand and tugging me to the trebuchet. 

“He defected?” I asked, instinctively throwing up barriers around me and him.

“Excommunicated. He was-“ he started, but then took a step back. “Maker-“

Before he could say anything more, a searing heat struck us headfirst, and sent us several feet backwards. I groaned as I stood, only barely registering that the crash that followed meant that the last trebuchet had fallen. I scrambled to my feet, and pulled Cullen up with me.

Flames blocked our path, but blood red flames that reeked or corruption. From them, emerged a large monstrosity. Whether he was once man or not, it was hard to discern. Metal stuck out from his bode to form armor, skin stretched over red lyrium and metal alike. His hands and legs were abnormally long, and ended in claws. 

I was going to yell at the abomination before I heard a roar. That blasted Dragon landed on our other side, effectively trapping Cullen and I. It roared, shooting out the same blood red flames onto the night. 

“Enough!” the warped man yelled, and blasted a weak wave of telekinetic force towards us. “Pretender,” it accused. “you toy with forces way beyond your ken. No more.” 

I was frozen in a twisted sort of awe. Something in or about this creature was calling to me, beckoning me to grasp it. But I couldn’t understand-

Cullen’s grip on my hand brought me out of my musings. “Whatever you are, we do not fear you!” he yelled.

“Those are words mortals often hurl towards the darkness. I know they are lies, for once they were mine.” He said, raising his hand. I was instantly frozen in place, and Cullen was raised into the air. “Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus!” he snarled, then closed his fist. 

I could only watch in horror as Cullen’s body twisted at odd angles, until a sickening snap ended all resistance. 

I… what?

When the hold I was in relaxed, and Cullen fell to the ground, I scrambled over and took his head into my lap, unknowingly crying.

“No… Cullen please… please don’t leave me…” I wept, and rocked back and forth. Surprisingly, the dragon’s head approached my warm and snorted warm air in my direction, as if… comforting me? It received a harsh fireball at its belly from the other monster for its efforts.

“Love. How weak.” The creature… Corypheus… spat, and raised his hand. I rose into the air, fighting feebly against the telekinetic hold. I was brought over to the humanoid, and then I was snagged. “The blame of this lies with you, false Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the making, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.”

My… fault?

Yes.

My fault.

If Cullen didn’t love me the way he did, he would not have tried to reach for me when I teleported. If we hadn’t been this close, he would be on the battlefield now, ALIVE and WELL. If I hadn’t been so selfish as to accept him when it happened…

My fault.

“I do not know how you survived.” It mused. “Or at least, I did not before. The magic that flows through you is much alike my own, if not at the opposite end of the spectrum of intent.”

It was all my fault. 

I only barely registered the sensations in my arm. The pain should have been debilitating barely made me flinch. “Alas, the Anchor is spoiled, corrupted with your influence. What I had crafted to assault heavens, you have squandered by flailing at rifts.”

He snarled and flicked his hand, sending me flying. I landed a few steps away from Cullen’s body with a grunt. I quickly crawled to him and grasped his hand, whispering spells and prayers of revival.

Corypheus snorted. “An abomination knowing the ways of the ancient? Astonishing.”

I barely paid him any heed. I was only growing more desperate as each spell failed to work.

“My magic cannot be undone, abomination.” He … it snarled. “Your toy has departed this realm.”

I…. Cullen… gone?

My fault… my fault… my fault…

“My fault.” I whispered, barely audible.

The dragon let out a pitiful sound, even as I carried Cullen with me as I levitated into the air. I did not know what was happening, what was going on, only that Cullen was gone, and it was my fault.

“My fault.” I said, as the fires around me turned green and blazed higher.

“My fault.” I said, as the earth trembled below my energy, groaning softly.

“My fault.” I said, as the clear sky overhead was covered with storm clouds, and green lightning flashed.

“What are you trying to-“

“Silence!” I roared, and the green flames leapt towards Corypheus, caging him. The dragon at my back butted me with its head, but to no avail. I screamed loud as I pushed back with equal ferocity, 

“Lunas!” I yelled, and the wolf leapt forth from the Fade, now glowing green. He had requested to reside there until eternity’s end, but now I needed his aid. He tackled the dragon, growing in size as this occurred, and soon two equally large creatures were brawling. 

I screamed as my energy worked to help me, partially because of Cullen, partially because my Anchor hand was hurting worse than anything I have ever felt before-

And partly because I did not want to live anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only now realize that I may be putting Yvon through hell. Oops.


	11. A Linked Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power. Pain.

The two battling armies froze in place as a single scream rang through the battlefield. It was filled with sorrow and loss and chilled all humans to the bone. Some warriors even dropped their weapons, for reasons even they themselves could not comprehend. 

The scream served to snap many more out of their battlefield trances, and they finally observed what had come to pass around them. 

Above them, the sky and clouds warped and twisted, a bright purple light shining through a single spot. distortions in the air were heavily evident. Under them, the ground that was littered with blood and bodies of both sides was trembling, like the beginning of an earthquake. Eerie sounds surrounded the warriors, mages, and rogues, who had by now completely stopped their fighting to gaze at the nightmare unfolding before their very eyes. A gigantic wolf, that members of the Inquisition recognized as the Herald's familiar, was battling with the twisted dragon that had accompanied the attacking force. 

Amidst still soldiers, a Seeker who went by the name Cassandra gazed up at the sky and almost yelled in despair, "Maker... no..." 

A sudden explosion, and everyone present were hit with a wave of force. The outwards burst of energy continued, managing to push lighter rogues back. Snow and dust blew in equal measure, and those who were not blown back were forced to shield their eyes. Blinding purple light, almost white, shone through the battlefield, and most likely all the way to Orlais. When the light finally did die down, all gathered themselves and uncovered their eyes, left to gaze morosely at another Breach. However, this one was different.

Where the previous was powered by the green energies of the Fade and Veil, this one was powered by the purple energies of Yvon's demon side. of course, none besides Cassandra, Varric, and Solas could possibly of this.

"THEY WILL NOT PAY FOR MY MISTAKES!" a double voice yelled, and Cassandra could barely recognize Yvon's own tone as one of them. 

Then the Breach pulsed, and spat out several clumps of purple _masses_ \- masses that stopped midair and warped, soon being replaced by a horde of demons. 

Screams ensued then, but abruptly stopped, because the demons were suspended in mid air at attention, as if... waiting? Could demons even follow one's directives? Was this the doing of the Elder One?

"PROTECT THEM, MY BROTHERS!" the very same voice yelled, and at that order, the demons shuddered as if being electrocuted, then they were in swift motion.  

Rage demons swooped to Red Templars and proceeded to burn them inside out, harnessing red lyrium as fuel for their fire.

Pride demons approached the Venatori and crushed them, being most resistant to magic.

Fear demons rushed to the dome around the village and reinforced them with green energy of the Fade, since they could most harness them. 

Terror demons descended on the elves who had chosen to abandon their own kinsman, filling their hearts with the very same emotion they were named after. 

"YOU WILL NOT REACH THEM, EITHER!" the voice yelled again, and the earth  _shrieked_. 

Fissures appeared around the village in a circle, drawing the attention of the Inquisition, and then Cassandra gasped. However, their noises were barely heard over the cacophony being produced by the earth.

"What... how..." 

For the village began to rise. 

Stone groaned and rumbled as the village began to leave the solid foundation of ground. The magical dome expanded to a full fledged sphere to protect it better. Fear and awe was in equal measure amongst those gathered amidst the screams of massacre, gazing on as an the village continued to rise, screams of surprise and fright echoing from within.  

It did not stop rising, albeit slowly. 

"YOU SHALL NOT ENSLAVE ME, MORTAL." the voice rang out yet again, and there was a definite resounding energy pulse as  _something_  broke. 

And so the nightmare continued. 

***** 

"Lady Vivienne!" Grand Enchanter Fiona gasped, gazing upon the ground that only seemed to sink lower. "Have you cast an illusion on me?" 

The regal enchanter scoffed in reply. "Dear, if you believe me capable of such backhanded tactics, you clearly do not understand me." Then she closed her eyes. "No... this magic, I fear, belongs to our very own Yvon. Although... it is vastly different from the last reading I remember..." 

"I sense corruption within." Fiona whispered, eyes widening in fear. "If a mage of his talent succumbs, then-" 

"That my dear," Vivienne said, eyes pained, and Fiona almost stepped back in surprise when she realized Vivienne was showing  _vulnerability_  for the first in a very long time, "would hold true  _if Yvon was not already corrupted_." 

The walls of the village groaned, before being enveloped in purple light. 

" _WHAT_? If you knew the Herald was-" 

Vivienne chuckled darkly. "But that's just a part of who he is, Dear. He is corrupted and clean, light and dark. He is the balance between the two, although current events speak for the scales being majorly tipped." 

The walls began to expand, stone appearing out of nowhere – " _No, not out of nowhere..."_  Vivienne thought, " _out of t_ _he_ _Fade!?_ " – and lay atop each other. Walls towered, the chantry  _grew,_  and soon the entire village was enveloped in a purple light. 

"What is he doing?!" Fiona asked, shielding her eyes. 

Vivienne merely closed hers, trying to find the source of the energy. "Creating." 

***** 

The battlefield soon was littered with the bodies of the Darkspawn collective. The demons dissipated and were reabsorbed into the purple Breach, that began to shrink and dissipate, leaving a scar much alike its older brother had left. 

The corrupted dragon had flown off with a clawful of some heavily charred flesh. A clawful of _screaming_  flesh.  The great wolf had visibly shrunk in size until he could no longer be seen from such a distance. 

The village stopped glowing and rising, too far for access. It was probably on par with the highest peak of the Frostback Mountains. It appeared to be much larger than it should at that height.  

"We need to find the Her- Yvon." Cassandra muttered, then turned and called for Blackwall and Iron Bull. 

"It was him... all this... was him..." Blackwall said, jogging with the other two in a daze. "Holy Maker..." 

"The kid is a powerhouse, we all knew that." Bull waved him off. He was more concerned about the screams. What had that _infernal creature_  done to _his_ Yvon? 

"We must find him. From what I have seen, purple means-" and Cass abruptly stopped, for she was on the edge of a crater. A crater that spanned a radius of at least the length of the village. And in the center... 

"Yvon!" Cass called with relief, but frowned when she received no answer.  Belatedly she realized there was another person there. As she approached, she could make out Yvon's form leaning against the fur of a whining Lunas, grasping on to Cullen, whose limp head- 

Wait. 

Limp head? 

Cassandra froze mid-run, but Bull and Blackwall continued on. As they neared, however, their speed slowed too. 

For Yvon was wracking with sobs, almost too soft to hear, yet heart wrenching. He held on to the intact yet twisted remains of Cullen.  

Then Bull understood. 

The creature had broken Yvon. 

The two stood by Yvon, not interrupting, almost like his own best friend, Lunas. They knew how it felt to lose someone important, and both knew the importance of what was happening. Yvon kept too much buried. He had to let it out. 

Cass too fell to her knees, and hugged herself. Cullen... Cullen was gone 

Cullen was gone. 

*****   
Far away, an amulet trembled, the last one of its kind, as the spirit within roared in anger at what befell her child. 

Meanwhile, in the Grand Palace of Orlais, a certain gold-eyed mage was roused from her already fitful sleep with a start, and she gazed knowingly at the sky that was now pierced by both green  _and_  purple. 

Elsewhere, a tired Grey Warden closed his eyes, asking to the powers above for salvation. 

Underneath, the Dwarven Kingdom, despite being magically resistant, trembled with pulses of magic that they could not recognize. 

Deeper still, Darkspawn shrieked as they dissipated into ash.  

The ambient magic recognized the chain of events, and shuddered in pleasure. Change was coming. And it would happen soon. 

*****

A month.

A month passed by with Yvon unconscious. 

The mages on both sides managed to work together to create a rock bridge linking the peak of a nearby mountain to the floating village. Except that it was not a village anymore. Yvon had transformed it into a floating fortress. It was ten times as spacious as the village had been, with high walls that ended where the little rock that it cariied into the air along with it did. A central palace kind of structure towered above the small city, which had tall, yet as of yet empty buildings. Blackwall remarked that it was as if an entire hold had decided to remain suspended mid-air. Josephine grabbed the opportunity to rename the fortress Skyhold. 

That was the first interaction the two had, and honestly, one might say it was a tiny spark between them, a tiny spark that would later give rise to a dazzling flame. 

Of course, being so close to the sky meant they were closer to the Breach scars than most.

Yvon was carried into the fortress by Cassandra, who even trekked up the mountain with him in her arms. Cullen was buried where he lay, although the seeker refused to allow him to be buried for an entire week, staying on the spot without food or drink, sitting cross-legged in front of her little brother and a man she had come to respect. When Yvon didn't wake, however, and the stench of rotting flesh was evident even without any signs showing, she decided she would not let Cullen's body waste away in open air like it was nothing. She buried him herself, refusing any help, but kept his sword as a keepsake. After all, the man she respected did need to be remembered. 

The large hold was set to rights by the combined forces of Josephine, Vivienne, and the quartermaster Threnn. The three woman converted a sprawling hold (at least compared to what it was) into a functional city that housed Templars, Mages, Warriors, Scouts, and any who aimed to help the Inquisition. The fighting class were given a quarter of the total, since the tall (although ordinarily greyish-green and rectangular) buildings being able to house much more than the one or two story houses from before. Quarter of the hold was given to the civilians who helped all else, as they were flowing in in increasing numbers as soon as tales of what had occurred began to spread. Another quarter was assigned for storage and armories - this district also held a forge worthy of master smiths, a Focus Tower (Yvon's attention to detail was astounding), and a gigantic stable area to cover for all of the Inquisition's horses. The final district closest to the Citadel (" _Palace makes us sound too authoritarian, Madame Vivienne, surely you can see that._ ") was actually cleared off, for Vivienne believed in holding up appearances (" _We are in the sky, woman, for Maker's sake! ... S-sorry, Madame Vivienne, it shall be done at once._ ").

Cassandra had yet to move from Yvon's side for more than a few minutes at a stretch. A week into her vigil over the sleeping boy, iron Bull had joined her, followed by Varric. Sera, surprising everyone, was actually  _angry_ at Yvon. (" _I told him to protect him... but he didn't do it. Goof-for-nothing-"_ ). When Josephine brought this to her attention, Cassandra smiled minutely  and shook her head. No one actually noticed Cole, who sang soothing songs into Yvon's ear when he thrashed at night to Cassandra's worried gaze, or when he soothed his head in reprieve. 

It didn't help either that the mark on Yvon's hand kept solidifying and expanding. The best healers could not find the catalyst of such a change, and thus were left to watch helplessly as Yvons entire left hand slowly was covered by the mark, eventually posing the limb in green fade energy with a deep purple glow.

However, the peace was shattered when the prodigal companion had returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last part before Skyhold.  
> Yvon is going to be very unstable after this. and I've dropped a hint as to his savior. Forgive me.  
> I know that he's a bit overpwoered, but so are many characters in popular movies, anime, and books. It will not be so for long, however.  
> The next part will be up ASAP. Hold tight, dearies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Reader input is greatly appreciated! ^-^


End file.
